


Castaway

by EvilChachouuu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Desert Island, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, POV Emma Swan, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Slow Burn, Two-Handed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 43,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: [EN PAUSE]Emma Swan est journaliste, Neal Cassidy est photographe, Auguste Booth est ingénieur, Graham Humbert est un milliardaire, Killian Jones est le capitaine et Regina Mills est médecin. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'ils se retrouvent coincés sur une île déserte après le naufrage de leur bateau?AU #SWANQUEEN





	1. Le photographe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Castaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186387) by [EvilChachouuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu). 

> Adaptation et traduction de Castaway du jeu Lovestruck. Bonne lecture!

(Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis payée pour ça.)

S'il y a une chose de bien quand on est journaliste, c'est que ça nous amène dans certains lieux. Comme sur un bateau de croisière haut-de-gamme naviguant sur une magnifique mer tropicale.

-_ La Terre à Emma. T'as pas un article à écrire ? Ou est-ce que tu vas passer ton temps à regarder l'horizon ?_ Dit Neal.

(Pff. Il y a plein de photographes sympas qui travaillent au bureau de San Francisco. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu qu'ils fassent venir ce pauvre type de la branche australienne ?)

-_ Dit le gars qui n'a pas allumé son appareil depuis qu'on a embarqué. On n'a pas d'en-tête si tu ne prends pas de photos._ Dis-je en retour.

Neal et moi avons travaillé ensemble quelques jours avant de prendre le large, mais cela a été suffisant pour que je me fasse une opinion sur lui.

(Les photographes arrogants sont les pires. Même s'ils sont mignons. Surtout s'ils sont mignons.)

\- _Je prendrai des photos lorsqu'il se passera quelque chose d'intéressant._

-_ J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu peux bien trouver intéressant._ Je rétorque.

-_ Hey, j'ai juste des critères élevés._

Il me lance un sourire étonnamment désinvolte avant que son visage ne reprenne cet air supérieur.

-_ Tu n'as même pas encore choisi qui interviewer._

\- _Oui, j'ai choisi. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi._ Je réponds.

(Ce qui m'agace, mais il garde certainement les choses intéressantes.)

-_ Le capitaine Jones en sait plus que quiconque sur ce bateau._ J'argumente.

\- _Tout ce que tu vas tiré de ce gars c'est « De mon temps, bla bla bla … ». C'est chiant, rien de folichon. On devrait au moins parler à l'ingénieur. C'est quoi son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Booth._

-_ Tu ne veux pas que ce soit chiant mais tu veux parler à l'ingénieur ? Et si on allait parler à M. Humbert puisque tout cela était son idée ? Peut-être qu'il nous dira enfin quel est le but de ce voyage._

\- _Oh bien sûr, le millionnaire solitaire qui est célèbre pour être totalement secret. Je suis sûr qu'il va s'ouvrir juste pour toi ! Tu penses que t'auras juste à battre des cils ?_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et Neal souffle en rangeant son appareil puis me suit alors que je quitte le pont.

(Comment quelqu'un de mon âge peut être si blasé ? Ce n'est pas comme si on faisait ça gratuitement. Mais il a peut-être raison au sujet de M. Humbert. Je vais d'abord aller trouver le capitaine.)


	2. Le capitaine

Rapidement, la soirée d'accueil bat son plein, mais ce n'est pas bien difficile de trouver le capitaine Jones. Il fait un bon mètre quatre-vingt et se tenant à l'extrémité du pont avec un verre de scotch, observant tout le monde sans un mot.

\- _Hey, capitaine._ Je l'interpelle.

\- _Ah, Miss Swan. Vous êtes délicieuse aujourd'hui. Être en mer ne convient pas à tout le monde, hein._

Il y a quelque chose avec son sourire sincère qui fait monter la chaleur en moi.

(Seigneur, cet accent australien est à tomber par terre.)

\- _Vous pouvez simplement m'appeler Emma._

\- _Eh bien, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Killian._

-_ D'accord, Killian. Est-ce que je peux vous poser quelques questions à propos de ce bateau?_

Son sourire disparaît à ma question et il prend une longue gorgée de scotch.

-_ Eh bien, je ne vous en empêcherai pas._

-_ Quelque chose ne va pas?_

\- _Tout les marins savent qu'il y a deux choses que nous ne pouvons pas contrôler: le vent et les vagues. Mais vous avez toujours votre navire, n'est-ce pas? Sauf celui-là qui navigue par lui-même. N'importe qui peut entrer des coordonnées GPS et le système du bateau ne fera qu'obéir. Ce qui me fait même me demander pourquoi Graham voulait un capitaine. Je suis pratiquement obsolète._

-_ Graham? Vous parlez de M. Humbert?_

\- _Mmhmm._

(Je ne peux pas le blâmer pour être contrarié. Personne n'aime l'idée de se faire remplacer.)

-_ Mais c'est une fête, n'est-ce pas? Vous devriez vous amuser. Je vous en prie, prenez quelque chose à boire. Ensuite vous pourrez poser toutes les questions que vous voulez._

Malgré ses mots, une lueur taquine brille dans les yeux de Killian, illuminant tout son visage. Je me retourne pour me saisir d'un verre en cristal présent sur le bar, mais avant que je ne puisse faire un choix, j'aperçois Neal qui discute dans un coin avec un femme un petit peu plus âgée. Tout à son sujet est élaboré, élégante et professionnelle, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui elle peut bien être.

(Il n'y a aucun mal à demander … et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est sublime. C'est juste … de la curiosité professionnelle. Ouais.)

-_ Killian, qui est-elle?_

Il se tourne pour jeter un œil vers la femme. Un sourire affectueux s'étend sur ses lèvres.

\- _C'est Regina Mills, le médecin à bord. Elle est un peu difficile au début, mais au fond c'est un véritable cœur d'artichaut._

(Peut-être que je devrais essayer d'obtenir une interview avec elle …)

Je médite là-dessus et tourne mon regard vers les eaux paisibles de l'océan Pacifique.


	3. Tempête

Moins d'une heure plus tard, notre bateau fait face à une puissante tempête ! Un éclair éclate dans le ciel et je pousse un cri en fermant les yeux. Je les ouvre juste à temps pour le rugissement assourdissant du tonnerre, et chaque personne présente sur le pont tressaille et essaie de se couvrir les oreilles.

Je sens que je commence à paniquer, alors j'essaie de prendre quelques profondes inspirations.

(Ne panique pas, Emma. Tout va bien se passer.)

\- _Tout le monde à l'intérieur !_

L'ordre de Killian est presque étouffé quand la pluie se déchaîne depuis le ciel sombre, le vent souffle tellement fort sur le pont que les verres s'entrechoquent et menacent de se briser. Le bateau vacille et chancelle dans l'eau. Une puissante alarme commence à retentir et j'observe Killian traverser le pont à toute allure en direction de M. Humbert et l'ingénieur, aucun d'entre eux n'a obéit à son ordre.

\- _Auguste, j'espère pour toi que ce navire que tu as construit est assez robuste pour affronter une tempête !_

\- _Dis ça à Humbert ! Mes plans incluaient une mauvaise météo, Killian, je ne suis pas un idiot !_

-_ Je vous ai dit que ce bateau devrait pouvoir faire face à n'importe quoi. Absolument n'importe quoi._ Répond le millionnaire.

Une nouvelle rafale de vent balaye le pont, je perds l'équilibre puis ma tête heurte le mur derrière moi. La dernière chose que je suis capable de voir est une vague immense s'élevant et s'apprêtant à s'écraser sur le bateau.


	4. Le Réveil

(Ow. Ow ow ow.)

L'arrière de ma tête est lancinant, mais les chaudes mains de quelqu'un prennent mon visage en coupe, l'une se dirigeant plus bas pour trouver mon pouls. Lorsque je parviens finalement à ouvrir les yeux, je vois le médecin, Regina.

-_ Bien, vous êtes réveillée._

J'ai soudainement conscience de notre proximité et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues alors que je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour atténuer ma vision trouble.

\- _Quel est votre nom ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

-_ Quoi ?_

\- _Votre nom ?_

\- _Euh, Emma Swan._

\- _Au moins vous vous en souvenez. Maintenant, suivez mon doigt._

J'essaie de me concentrer sur son doigt mais je sens son regard intense très … distrayant.

-_ Où … où sommes-nous ?_

Regina retire ses doigts puis soupire avec une légère irritation.

-_ La seule réponse que je peux donner est : naufragées._

\- _Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? On ne peut pas être les seules à s'en être sorties._

\- _Probablement pas, mais je n'allais pas vous laisser seule et inconsciente. Ce ne serait pas professionnel._

\- _Et où est le bateau ? Est-ce que c'est ça au loin ? Comment la machinerie a-t-elle pu s'arrêter ? C'est supposé être le meilleur au monde et une seule tempête le fait couler ? Quelle sorte de Titanic …_

Je suis interrompue par Regina qui presse un doigt sur ma bouche et le prochain son que j'émets est un râle de surprise.

\- _Vous allez hyperventiler. Respirez … et arrêtez de poser des questions rhétoriques._

-_ … Ok._

\- _Premièrement, je ne sais pas ce qu'est cette chose mais ce n'est pas notre bateau. Deuxièmement, notre priorité tout de suite est de trouver un abri avant que le soleil se couche et qu'on se retrouve dans le noir complet._

(Comment peut-elle être aussi calme dans une pareille situation ? Je n'arrive même pas à croire ce qu'il nous arrive.)

\- _Alors, où allons-nous exactement ?_ Je lui demande.

-_ Dans les terres. Il n'y a rien sur la plage à part des débris._

-_ Dans les terres comme dans la jungle sombre par là ?_

-_ Oui._

(Et je n'ai même pas de chaussures de marche. Ça va être une très longue journée.)

-_ Super. Vous passez devant ?_ Je l'enjoins.


	5. Noix de coco volante

(La jungle est tellement pire que la plage. Je devrais probablement être plus inquiète, mais l'entièreté de cette situation est si bizarre que je n'arrive pas vraiment à croire que ça va durer.)

\- _En parlant de bizarrerie …_ Je commence.

\- _Hmm ?_

Je pointe du doigt ce qui ressemble à un crâne de dragon et un portail se profilant au loin.

-_ Cette île commence à me flanquer la trouille. Est-ce que vous savez où on va ?_

-_ Il faut juste qu'on continue à avancer. Si les autres n'ont pas échoué sur la plage, ils doivent être ailleurs. Nous devons juste trouver où ce ailleurs est._ Répond Regina.

(C'est une manière détournée de dire non. Argh.)

Dans ce silence, j'entends un bourdonnement distinct qui devient de plus en plus fort.

-_ Vous entendez ça ?_

-_ …Oui._

Quelque chose survole au-dessus de nos têtes, et je fais un bon avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour. Le bourdonnement provient d'un petit engin ailé avec une lentille émergeant de son centre, et de très loin j'entends un cri de victoire.

-_ Hey, qui est là !?_ Je crie.

Alors que je reste sans réponse, je me mets à poursuivre la machine volante de fortune, qui oscille doucement à travers les grosses branches avant de commencer à descendre. Son propriétaire se tient devant moi avec un large sourire, et je le reconnais comme étant l'homme sur lequel Killian criait sur le bateau.

(L'ingénieur ! Je suis tellement contente qu'on ne soit pas les seules ici!)

-_ Les filles ! Je suis heureux de voir que je ne vais pas devoir survivre tout seul._

Son sourire confiant est étonnamment réconfortant.

-_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment pour fabriquer de nouveaux jouets, Auguste ? Comment une noix de coco volante va-t-elle nous sauver ?_

-_ Hey, ce coucou a une caméra qui fonctionne ! Je suis assez chanceux que le matériel ce soit échoué avec moi pour que je puisse en faire quelque chose d'utile !_

\- _Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?_ Je demande.

-_ Un drone ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps la batterie va tenir, mais ça peut voler au-dessus de la cyme des arbres. Je l'utilisais pour m'aider à retrouver des gens, ou au moins un moyen de retourner jusqu'au bateau._

\- _C'est génial !_

(Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait été capable de faire ça avec des noix de coco!)

-_ Si tu trouves ça impressionnant, il y a quelque chose d'encore mieux avec cette chose, Miss …_

-_ Emma._

Auguste me lance un sourire charmeur et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

(C'est sûr qu'il semble savoir s'y prendre avec la gente féminine … mais il semble savoir exactement ce qu'il fait. Peut-être qu'il peut nous aider!)

\- _C'est la pire technique de drague que je n'ai jamais entendu. Je pense que tu t'emballes un peu trop avec ce drone machin-chose. _Dit le docteur.

Pendant un instant, Auguste semble blessé, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'être critiqué sur ses phrases d'accroche ou son ingénierie.

-_ Tu penses qu'il ne fonctionne pas ? Alors, regardons la séquence._

Il doit ramener le drone vers nous pour que nous puissions regarder l'écran, mais lorsque Auguste appuie sur lecture, l'image est étonnamment nette. Cela ressemble à un enregistrement des profondeurs de la jungle.

\- _Wahou est-ce que cet arbre … brille ?_ Je demande.

-_ Cela ressemble à une sorte d'inscription._ Dit Regina.

-_ C'est dingue ! Regardez, il y a cette statue ancienne aussi !_ Ajoute-il émerveillé.

(Il y a définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec cette île …)

À l'approche de la fin de la vidéo, il y a ce qui ressemble à un incroyable amas de ruines au-delà de la bordure de la jungle.

-_ Jackpot! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je préfère largement dormir sur un sol en pierre plutôt que tenter d'escalader l'un de ces arbres. _Dit l'homme.

-_ Pareil._ J'annonce.

-_ Sans doute._ Accorde Regina.

-_ Alors allons-y !_ Dit l'ingénieur.


	6. Ruines

Malheureusement, le soleil est en train de se coucher et nous sommes toujours dans la jungle jusqu'au cou, la seule chose qui fait plus de bruit que le bourdonnement des insectes est mon ventre qui gargouille.

Alors que nous approchons des ruines, je m'aperçois que les murs sont fissurés ou déjà écroulés, et on dirait que la jungle a pris le dessus sur le reste.

(Maintenant on a juste besoin d'une énorme boule en pierre qui nous poursuit dans les couloirs et nous écrase.)

-_ Wow, regardez cet endroit._

\- _On ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'abri le plus prometteur …_ Affirme le médecin.

\- _Ce n'est pas l'idéal, mais hey, ce n'est peut-être pas si mal._ Dit l'ingénieur.

-_ Du moment que nous ne faisons pas plus de dégâts, je suppose que c'est mieux qu'être à la belle étoile._ Dit la brune.

\- _Eh bien, je …_

Une goutte de pluie tombe sur ma tête. Je me précipite à l'intérieur à la suite de Regina et Auguste, je frissonne bien que je sois protégée par la pierre qui nous surplombe.

(Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ce temps?)

\- _Est-ce que je suis le seul à entendre ça ?_ Demande Auguste.

-_ Quoi ?_ Je demande à mon tour.

-_ Écoutez._

(Ça ressemble à … des gens qui se disputent?)

-_ Quelqu'un doit prendre les choses en charge ici._

-_ Et pourquoi ça devrait être toi ? Je connais cet endroit, okay ?_

(Oh c'est Killian et Neal ! Je suis tellement contente qu'ils soient en vie … mais de quoi parle Neal?)

\- _Hey, capitaine !_ Appelle l'ingénieur.

\- _Auguste ? C'est toi ?_

\- _Ouais. Je suis avec le doc et la journaliste._

-_ Emma ?_

\- _Tu n'es pas encore débarrassé de moi, Neal._

\- _J'aurais dû me douter que tu est bien trop bornée pour couler._

Nous nous sourions.

-_ Killian, où est Graham ?_ Demande Regina.

_\- J'en ai aucune idée. Neal jure qu'il l'a vu ici, mais …_

Un léger bruit de pas résonne sur les pierres, et Graham fait son entrée par l'autre côté du temple, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Ses yeux scannent les murs comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose en particulier, mais je ne saurait dire quoi.

(Il n'a pas l'air si débraillé pour quelqu'un qui vient de se faire éjecter d'un bateau qui coule. Il doit être l'un des chanceux à avoir pu monter à bord d'un canot de sauvetage.)

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on en sais, hein ?_

\- _Le voilà !_

Le cri de Neal attire l'attention de Graham et il se raidit avant que son expression ne redevienne normale.

-_ Je vois que nous somme tous parvenu à atterrir ici sans une égratignure. C'est … fortuit. _Dit M. Humbert.

Son regard tombe sur moi, et lorsque ses yeux brillants rencontrent les miens, j'en ai le souffle coupé.

(C'est comme s'il pouvait voir à travers moi …)

\- _Miss Swan, vous allez bien ?_

-_ Ou … oui ça va._

(Argh pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite ? Reprends-toi, Emma.)

-_ Nous aussi ça va, merci de demander. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais, d'ailleurs ? _Demande Auguste.

-_ J'explorais ces ruines, bien sûr. Elles sont tout à fait fascinantes. La structure de ce temple et les gravures sur les murs suggèrent que les précédents habitants …_

\- _D'accord, pas besoin d'une leçon d'histoire._ Interrompt Killian.

(Graham semble vraiment apprécier cette île. Je me demande pourquoi …)

Soudain, je remarque une énorme fissure sur la dalle en pierre qui se trouve sous nos pieds, et par simple curiosité je tape le côté de celle-ci du bout du pied. Et elle commence à s'écrouler.

\- _Oh merde !_ Je crie.

Je sens mes jambes être attirées vers le bas et je tends désespérément le bras pour me rattraper sur quelqu'un !


	7. Déboîtée

L'autre main de Regina me saisit le poignet et le maintient fermement, tirant de toutes ses forces, mais j'entends la pierre …

Je crie alors qu'elle tombe avec moi dans le gouffre plongé dans l'obscurité totale, j'essaie de m'accrocher à n'importe quoi pour amortir ma chute. Mon dos heurte quelque chose de dur et tranchant, la douleur se répand dans mon épaule juste avant de m'écraser sur le sol avec fracas. Regina atterrit juste à côté de moi, les bras croisés pour se protéger la tête, mais lorsque j'essaie de m'asseoir, mon bras est trop raide pour bouger.

(Mais à quoi est-ce que je pensais en entrant dans vieux temple bizarre en pierres !? Ça n'a jamais réussi à personne, jamais.)

-_ Oh, ça fait vraiment mal._

\- _Où ça ?_ Demande le médecin.

Regina se frotte les mains sur la jupe pour retirer la saleté, les yeux plissés d'un air soucieux en me scrutant.

\- _Ça me lance dans l'épaule et mon bras ne veut plus bouger. C'est pas bon, hein ?_

-_ Elle est probablement déboîtée. Mais je peux arranger ça. Laisse-moi regarder de plus près._

Elle se met à genoux et m'attrape le bras par le coude et le poignet puis fronce les sourcils lorsque je grimace.

-_ Je vais devoir la remettre en place, Emma._

-_ Quoi ?_

-_ Oh ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller. C'est soit je le fais maintenant, soit c'est la chirurgie plus tard, et on est franchement mal équipés pour le moment._

-_ Est-ce que ça va faire mal ?_

-_ Oui._

(… Au moins elle est honnête.)

\- _Regarde-moi dans les yeux et respire bien fort. Reste simplement concentrée sur ta respiration un petit moment._

Son expression est tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme, quelque chose auquel je peux me raccrocher alors que j'inspire lentement, je me concentre sur l'air qui remplit mes poumons au lieu de la vive douleur dans mon épaule.

-_ Je compte jusqu'à trois._

\- _Ok._

\- _Un …_

À la seconde où j'expire, une forte traction s'exerce sur mon bras, envoyant une douleur fulgurante avant que quelque chose ne fasse « pop ». Mon épaule s'affaisse, je sens qu'elle est de nouveau en place avec d'innombrables picotements, mais la pointe d'agonie s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

-_ Oh mon dieu ! T'as dit à trois._

-_ Docteur, pas dieu. Mais j'ai menti. Tu m'as l'air du genre à flancher._

-_ Hey, c'est pas juste du tout !_

\- _Ça va mieux ?_

-_ … Oui._

-_ Hey !_ Crie Killian.

Je lève ma tête vers le trou duquel nous sommes tombées, je plisse les yeux pour estimer la distance qui nous sépare de la surface.

\- _Hey vous deux, ça va là-dessous ? On a entendu crier._

-_ Ça va. Juste quelques blessures légères. Il semblerait qu'on soit tombées dans une autre pièce. Il y a probablement une sortie._ Répond Regina au capitaine.

-_ Vous restez là où vous êtes, hein ? J'ai envoyé Auguste chercher quelque chose qu'on pourrait utiliser comme une corde pour vous extirper de là._

-_ Du moment qu'il nous envoie pas son drone._

L'attention de Regina se détourne sur moi, son air grave me fait me demander le temps d'une seconde si j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose d'extrêmement mal dans les dix dernières secondes.

-_ …Emma, tu saignes._

\- _Q-quoi ?_

J'inspecte mes mains qui sont sales mais indemnes, mais un coup d'œil plus bas me révèle une profonde égratignure le long de ma cuisse, le sang répandu sur le bord de ma jupe. À la seconde où je vois la blessure, elle commence à me piquer et je retiens un grognement.

(C'est juste une chose après l'autre.)

\- _Ne bouge pas. _Me prévient-elle.

Malgré ses mots, je fais presque un bond lorsqu'elle relève ma jupe et qu'elle se penche pour examiner l'entaille plus attentivement. Le rouge me monte immédiatement aux joues, et il persiste quand ses doigts s'occupent de ma peau lésée, ferme mais douce.

(Même lorsqu'elle ne me regarde pas directement, son regard est intense.)

Elle ne semble pas le moins du monde embarrassée, mais je me mords la lèvre lorsque les chaudes mains de Regina quittent ma peau, seulement pour arracher un long morceau de tissu du bas de sa robe. Elle l'enroule doucement autour de ma cuisse comme un bandage, son visage proche du mien quand les extrémités de la bande sont reliées par un nœud serré.

\- _Tu n'avais pas à … um …_

-_ Ce n'est qu'une robe._

(Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur bat si vite?)


	8. Vertige

-_ Hey, vous êtes toujours en vie en bas ?_ Crie Neal.

\- _On est là !_ Je réponds.

\- _Auguste, tiens l'autre bout._ Commande Killian.

\- _Je l'ai._

J'entends un impact avant qu'une liane épaisse ne se déroule dans notre trou, l'extrémité de la corde de fortune est étalée sur le sol. Regina me propose sa main pour m'aider à me relever, doucement pour que je puisse m'appuyer sur ma jambe qui n'est pas blessée, et le rouge me remonte directement aux joues.

(Elle doit penser que je ne suis qu'une incapable maintenant.)

\- _Je vais nouer ça autour de nous pour que nous ne tombions pas._

\- _Ça va marcher ?_  
\- _Tu vas mettre ton épaule en morceau si tu essaies de remonter par la force de tes bras._

(Aïe.)

Cela ne lui prend qu'une minute pour attacher la liane autour de nous avec des boucles et des nœuds, mais je suis impressionnée par l'apparente stabilité. À l'instant où nous sommes sécurisées, Regina tire avec force sur la corde pour s'assurer qu'elle ne nous lâche pas.

\- _Killian ! On est prêtes !_ S'écrie Regina.

\- _Graham, tu tiens bien l'extrémité là-bas ?_ Il demande.

\- _Je suis prêt quand tu l'es, capitaine._

\- _Tire !_

Je retiens mon souffle alors que nous sommes hissées dans les airs, mais malgré les quelques craquements menaçants des lianes, ils parviennent à nous remonter à la surface. Killian commence à délier les nœuds de Regina, afin que nous puissions se détacher l'une de l'autre.

\- _Tout va bien pour toi, Regina ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _Tu fais une chute dans un temple en ruines, c'est comme si tu en avais fait des centaines. Emma est celle qui a été blessée._

\- _Je vais bien. Je veux dire … à part la douleur dans l'épaule et une sorte de vertige maintenant, mais …_

(J'ai vraiment, vraiment le vertige. Oh oh.)

Mon environnement commence à tourner, mes jambes commencent à me lâcher, et je m'effondre au sol avant que qui que ce soit n'ait le temps de me rattraper. Alors que ma vision commence à disparaître avec des tâches noires, je vois Regina se pencher à nouveau au-dessus de moi, mais sa voix sonne qui si elle était sous l'eau.

\- _Emma, regarde-moi. Reste consciente. Emma …_

Tout devient noir.


	9. La tête comme une pastèque

La première chose que je peux discerner est un brouhaha de différentes voix. Lorsque mes yeux parviennent enfin à s'ouvrir, je réalise que je suis sur le sol et que tout le monde est penché au-dessus de moi.

(J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête comme une pastèque.)

-_ Tu vas bien, demoiselle ? _Demande le capitaine.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

\- _En considérant ton état, je pencherais sur la déshydratation et le choc. Cette chute a dû être un trauma plus conséquent que ce qu'il n'y paraît. _Répond le docteur.

\- _Sans parler du fait qu'on a marché dans la jungle toute la journée._ Ajoute Auguste.

\- _Donc je suis tombé dans les pommes ?_

\- _Oui._ Confirme la brune.

J'essaie de me relever, mal à l'aise avec toutes ces personnes au-dessus de moi qui me scrutent. À la seconde où je suis debout, un étourdissement me ramène au sol. Mon épaule se retrouve bien agrippée par la main de Regina.

\- _Assieds-toi. N'en fais pas trop._ Me dit-elle.

(Oui, madame. Pff.)

\- _Il vaudrait mieux écouter le toubib Emma, t'as une sale tête._

\- _Merci, Neal._

\- _C'est juste que je ne voudrais pas me retrouver à te trimballer dans ce temple._

(Quelle belle preuve de confiance.)

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour cela, Neal. Si jamais elle avait besoin d'être transportée, je demanderais à quelqu'un avec une expérience appropriée pour le faire._ Rétorque Regina.

\- _Comme qui, Killian ?_

\- _Il serait au sommet de la liste. Je suis certaine que tu peux deviner qui serait la lanterne rouge._

Neal marmonne dans ses moustaches et je surprends Auguste qui essaie de dissimuler un ricanement, mais Killian qui fronce les sourcils semble préoccupé. Graham est pensif mais ses yeux sont perdus au loin, pas le moins du monde concentrés sur moi.

\- _Bon, il se passe quoi ensuite ? Nous avons besoin d'un plan._ Dit Auguste.

\- _Il ne pleut plus des cordes, mais on est toujours à court de nourriture, d'eau et d'abri._ Évalue Killian.

\- _Le temple est exclu. Je ne vais pas dormir sur un sol plein de crevasses._ Lance Neal.

\- _C'est sûr que sa stabilité est remise en doute. Pourtant, c'est fascinant quand on pense qu'il y avait des personnes ici._ Commente Graham.

(Il a raison. Des gens ont bien dû construire tout ça. Mais visiblement, personne n'a été là pour entretenir depuis très, très longtemps.)

-_ Ne comptez pas trop sur le fait de trouver un endroit confortable pour dormir. Mais on ne survivra pas trois jours sans eau._

-_Sérieusement ?_ Je suis surprise par l'annonce de Regina.

-_ Techniquement, on peut survivre une semaine. Mais crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas aller jusque-là._

( … Je n'aurais pas dû l'encourager à expliciter.)

\- _Je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici pour filtrer le sel de l'eau de mer. Donc nous avons besoin d'une sorte de source d'eau douce._ Précise l'ingénieur.

\- _Et pour la nourriture ? On ne peut pas être totalement à court d'option sur ce point._ Lance Neal.

(On va tous mourir ici. Au milieu de la jungle sur une île dont tout le monde ignore l'existence et entourés par de l'eau salée.)

\- _Eh bien, lorsque je suis parti chercher des lianes, j'ai trouvé un gros plant de tomate. Le temps d'une seconde, j'ai cru que mes yeux me jouaient un tour. Mais elles ont l'air rouges et bonnes. Peut-être assez pour être mangées._ Raconte Auguste.

(Pourquoi il ne l'a pas dit plus tôt?!)

\- _Tu n'en a pas ramené ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Ces lianes pesaient une tonne et j'étais quelque peu pressé._

\- _Des tomates, alors. Ce n'est pas ce que je m'attendais à voir dans un lieu comme celui-ci._

\- _Est-ce que c'est important ?_ Je le questionne.

-_ … Non. _Répond le photographe.

\- _C'est certainement mieux que rien._ Affirme Graham.

\- _Il faut se contenter de ce qu'on a, mon gars. Qui veut venir avec Auguste et moi pour aller en cueillir sur ce plant ?_ Propose le capitaine.

Je commence à lever la main, seulement pour qu'elle soit immédiatement repoussée. Regina arque un sourcil, signifiant clairement sa désapprobation.

-_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis à propos de ne pas trop en faire ?_

\- _Mais je suis affamée._

\- _Ils vont en ramener plein._

\- _Regina ? _Interroge Killian.

\- _Je passe. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas à nouveau._ Explique-t-elle avec un mouvement de tête dans ma direction.

(Une fois m'a suffit pour aujourd'hui, merci.)

-_ Probablement pour le mieux. Allez les gars. On va en chercher autant qu'on peut en transporter._ Encourage Killian.

Ils partent tous en ligne derrière Killian avec Neal fermant la marche. Nous laissant seules, Regina et moi, tandis que les hommes disparaissent derrière les arbres.


	10. Une vue imprenable sur mes jambes

Je me sens assez bien pour m'asseoir, mais ce n'est toujours pas bien glorieux.

\- _Merci de prendre soin de moi, Regina. J'ai l'impression qu'à chacun de mes mouvements, je vais finir par me cogner quelque part._

\- _Je ne fais que mon boulot._

(Eh bien, je suis bien contente qu'elle soit là.)

Un silence étrange s'installe entre Regina et moi, mais je sais pas vraiment quoi dire.

(Je ne sais pas grand chose d'elle, excepté le fait qu'elle soit médecin. Elle est jolie et semble un peu plus âgée que moi. Killian et elle semblent bien s'entendre, je crois. Elle a été calme et a eu la tête sur les épaules pendant tout ce temps. C'est comme si elle savait immédiatement comment gérer chaque urgence. C'est vraiment impressionnant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait me donner quelques conseils.)

-_ Tu as l'air de particulièrement bien gérer le fait d'être coincée ici. T'es sûre que c'est ta première fois ?_

Regina me regarde avec son visage sérieux habituel et mon cœur se serre. J'espérais vraiment que ce serait le début de conversation qu'il fallait, mais il semblerait que ma petite touche d'humour soit tombée à plat.

-_ L'alternative serait de paniquer et ce ne serait bénéfique pour personne. C'est peut-être ma première fois sur une île déserte mais je connais bien ça._

Je ris, et lorsque je le fais, un petit sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de Regina. Elle n'a pas ignoré ma blague, elle a blagué avec moi à sa manière.

(Ce qui se trouve être vraiment charmant. Je commence à bien apprécier son humour pince-sans-rire.)

\- _Si je semble calme, c'est parce que ma formation médicale m'a appris comment réagir._

\- _Je pense que je ne survivrais jamais à l'école de médecine. J'ai à peine pu disséquer une grenouille au lycée. Mais c'est certain que j'aimerais emprunter un peu de ton sang-froid. Tu penses qu'il y a des cours intensifs pour ça ?_

\- _Pas que je sache. Comment tu te sens ? À part, les blessures diverses et variées, bien sûr._

Je rougis un peu face à sa petite moquerie. Mais si elle se sent assez à l'aise pour me taquiner, ça veut dire qu'elle s'ouvre un peu, non ?

\- _Je crois que je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'on soit coincés ici. Tout semble surréaliste, comme si je regardais toutes ces choses arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis quand j'arrête et que je me souviens que c'est vraiment en train de se produire, je commence à paniquer. Je suis contente que les garçons soient partis chercher à manger, mais c'est essentiellement tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. On ne sait toujours pas combien de temps on va rester là, ni si on va parvenir à survivre pendant la durée indéterminée que ça va prendre pour que quelqu'un nous retrouve._

(Wow, je n'avais réalisé à quel point ça m'inquiétait jusqu'à ce que je commence à parler. Puis j'ai simplement tout déblatérer.)

Je suis sur le point de m'excuser pour mon débit de parole mais Regina s'exprime en première.

\- _Eh bien, ce doit être le moment précis où je dois t'encourager à être optimiste._

\- _Nous n'avons pas de réserve de nourriture, d'eau potable ou d'abri. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire pour que je sois optimiste ?_

\- _Pas vraiment. Mais le pessimisme te déshydrate plus vite._

Je ris à nouveau.

\- _Est-ce que c'est un avis professionnel ?_

\- _Je dirais même un ordre du médecin._

\- _Dans ce cas, je suis reconnaissante pour tes connaissances médicales._

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire, et je suis contente de voir qu'elle m'offre un petit sourire en retour.

\- _Laisse-moi voir ta plaie. Cette île est probablement truffée d'agents infectieux._

\- _La nature était beaucoup plus attrayante avant que je découvre qu'elle pouvait me tuer de mille et une façons._

\- _Ne vas jamais à la fac de médecine alors. Tu découvriras que tout peut te tuer._

Si je ne l'avais pas regardée droit dans les yeux, j'aurais manqué la petite étincelle amusée ainsi que le subtil étirement au coin de sa bouche.

(Attends, elle blaguait. C'était une vanne.)

Un gloussement m'échappe, un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment besoin de rire.

\- _C'est inspirant._

\- _Je suis d'accord. Maintenant, tends ta jambe._

Elle remonte ma jupe sans hésitation et je sens la chaleur monter. Le toucher de Regina est tout à fait professionnel, mais ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'une jolie femme a une vue imprenable sur mes jambes.

\- _Hmm._

\- _Ça ne ressemble pas à un bon 'hmm'._

\- _C'est pas mal irrité et gonflé. Sans désinfectant et un bon bandage, c'est inévitable._

-_ On ne peut rien y faire ?_

\- _Ça dépend. Tu peux te lever ?_

\- _Je peux essayer._

Une douleur me traverse la jambe lorsque je me mets soigneusement debout, la sensation d'étourdissement qui m'a remise à terre tout à l'heure semble m'offrir un répit.

-_ Bien. Alors on retourne à la plage. L'eau salée est peut-être imbuvable, mais ça peut-être utile pour désinfecter les plaies._


	11. Je descends ma jupe

La marche pour retourner à la plage n'est pas aussi mauvaise que dans mon souvenir, mais je dois marcher plus lentement. Lorsque Regina et moi atteignons le bord de mer, le soleil est en train de se coucher derrière l'horizon.

\- _Est-ce que je dois tremper le bandage dans l'eau ou …_

\- _Enlève ta jupe._

\- _Attends, quoi ?_

\- _C'est l'une des seules choses qui te couvre là. Est-ce que tu veux être trempée et dormir avec des vêtements mouillés ?_

\- _C'est clair que j'aurais dû mettre un maillot de bain sous mes vêtements. C'est le truc branché à faire sur un bateau de croisière, non ?_

\- _J'en sais rien. Honnêtement, Emma. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai jamais vu avant._

(Je suppose que c'est vrai.)

Cela ne m'empêche pas d'être un peu maladroite alors que je descends ma jupe et je la garde en mains pour qu'elle ne soit pas couverte de sable. Regina détourne les yeux un moment, mais lorsqu'ils rencontrent les miens à nouveau, je peux sentir le rouge me monter aux joues.

-_ Marche simplement dans l'eau jusqu'à ce que ta blessure soit complètement immergée. Ce n'est pas un bain stérile en bonne et due forme mais c'est tout ce qu'on a._

Je parviens à hocher la tête, je me mordille la lèvre alors que j'avance lentement dans l'eau. Elle n'est pas aussi froide que ce que je redoutais, mais je me demande si les picotements que je ressens dans la nuque sont causés par le regard de Regina sur moi.

(Est-ce que je veux qu'elle me regarde ? Je ne suis pas vraiment un canon avec ma jambe bien lésée, mais … Regina ne fait que son boulot. Elle est probablement en train de penser que si elle détournais les yeux de moi pendant cinq secondes … je serais capable de me noyer.)

C'est avec des pensées embarrassantes que je m'agrippe à ma jupe que je garde contre ma poitrine, en attendant que l'eau salée fasse son effet.

(Je devrais davantage me focaliser sur la façon dont on va pouvoir s'échapper de cette île plutôt que de me demander si elle me trouve belle ou pas.)


	12. Il y a une raison si je reste près de toi

Regina et moi parvenons à retourner aux ruines avant que les ténèbres n'envahissent la jungle, et ce n'est que peu de temps après que les garçons reviennent de la cueillette. J'ai les yeux qui s'écarquillent à la vue de douzaines de tomates, et Killian a une grosse pile de branches sous le bras.

(J'ai tellement faim!)

\- _Elles ont l'air délicieuses._

\- _Ouais, elles sont pas mal. T'en veux une ?_ Me propose Neal.

\- _Oui, s'il te plaît._

Neal m'en tend une et je tends immédiatement le bras pour l'attraper, mais il écarte brusquement sa main alors que je suis à deux doigts de l'attraper. Son sourire en coin est exaspérant, et si ses mains n'avaient pas été pleines de nourriture, je lui aurais marcher sur le pied.

\- _Arrête d'être con. J'ai rien mangé de la journée._

\- _D'accord, d'accord. Ne me mords pas les doigts._

Je croque dans la tomate comme dans une pomme, ne me préoccupant pas le moins du monde du jus qui me coule partout sur les doigts. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon de toute ma vie.

\- _Auguste, tu veux m'aider à faire démarrer le feu ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _J'empile le bois si tu t'occupes des étincelles._

\- _Oh, je peux aider avec ça. J'avais l'habitude de faire des feux de camp quand j'étais …_

Je suis interrompue par Regina.

\- _Emma, mange._

\- _Je … ok._

(J'ai vraiment super faim.)

Killian s'occupe du petit tas de petit bois qui s'embrase doucement puis qui grandit pour devenir un véritable feu, et nous nous installons tous en cercle autour. Graham est le plus éloigné du reste du groupe, souriant et le regard perdu au loin.

(Je me demande ce qui le rend si heureux.)

\- _Maintenant qu'on a de la nourriture et du feu, est-ce qu'on peut parler de la façon dont on va partir d'ici ? Le bateau s'est échoué, non ? Est-ce qu'on peut le réparer ?_ Questionne Neal.

\- _Aucune chance, mon gars. Il s'est beaucoup trop avancé dans les terres. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas y récupérer des affaires et du matériel._ Répond le capitaine.

-_ Y compris une trousse de premiers soins. On a déjà eu assez de blessures pour cette première journée._ Ajoute Regina.

J'arrête temporairement de manger le reste de ma tomate, je suis embarrassée lorsque tout le monde me regarde.

(C'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de me blesser!)

-_ Sois gentille avec elle, Regina. C'est pour Emma que tout cela a été le plus difficile._ Dit Killian.

-_ Je suis gentille. Tu dois être le mieux placé pour savoir quand je suis méchante._

\- _Attendez, comment vous vous connaissez vous deux exactement ?_ Je demande.

\- _On s'est rencontrés dans un bar à Melbourne. Regina était en vacances._

\- _Est-ce que c'est des vacances si j'ai démissionné au boulot ?_

\- _Bien sûr. Tu t'es déracinée et t'es partie vers une destination nouvelle pour t'amuser. Tout les deux, on a fini par discuté de tout et de rien. Elle m'a parlé de sa petite-amie …_

\- _Ex-petite-amie. _Elle l'interrompt.

\- _Ex-petite-amie. Et je lui ai parlé de mon ex-femme, donc nous avions beaucoup de sujets autour desquels boire …_

(Oh. Alors elle est … Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule ici.)

\- _Graham m'avait fait une offre pour être capitaine, alors je lui ai demandé si elle voulait se joindre à moi et devenir le médecin à bord. Selon moi, chaque bateau à besoin d'au moins un membre d'équipage avec des connaissances médicales._ Continue Killian.

\- _Et regarde où ça m'a mené._

\- _Je t'ai promis de l'aventure, n'est-ce pas ?_

\- _… Un point pour toi._

\- _Alors nous ne sommes pas tous des étrangers les uns pour les autres. Neal et toi devez être proches, n'est-ce pas, Emma ?_ Demande Auguste.

\- _Tu te fous de moi ?_

\- _Mais tu travailles avec lui._

\- _Je suis de la succursale australienne. Si la compagnie avait effectivement eu un bon photographe dans ses locaux, nous ne serions pas coincés ici ensemble. _Intervient Neal.

\- _T'étais pas volontaire ?_

\- _J'étais pas volontaire pour être coincé avec toi._

Je résiste à l'envie de lui tirer la langue, je me contente de prendre une autre tomate et de croquer dedans à la place.

\- _Je pense que c'est bien si on apprend à se connaître et qu'on créer des liens. _S'exprime finalement Graham.

\- _Ah oui, créer des liens. C'est exactement pour ça que j'ai accepté ce job pour être isolée sur un bateau._

(Je demande si elle essayait d'échapper à une personne. Ou d'un endroit, peut-être.)

Elle reste silencieuse pour le reste de la soirée, mais tout le monde est content de papoter pour combler le silence. Alors que le feu commence à s'éteindre, l'épuisement commence à bien se faire sentir, et Graham rompt le cercle qu'on formait en premier en promettant que les choses iront mieux le lendemain.

(Je l'espère.)

\- _Trouvez-vous un endroit où dormir maintenant. On peut essayer de se reposer et partir à la recherche d'un lieux un peu plus habitable demain._ Dit le capitaine.

\- _Mais on a déjà tellement de choix ici. Mes options d'oreillers sont les roches ET la saleté._ Constate Neal.

\- _Si t'es vraiment courageux, tu peux essayer la mousse._ Commente Auguste.

Neal grimace et je fais pareil, essayant de trouver l'espace le plus plat au sol sur lequel m'installer. Ça ne fera sûrement pas la moindre différence, mais au moins je n'ai pas la tête posée sur une pierre. Quand je me retourne pour m'étendre de l'autre côté, je suis surprise de voir Regina juste à côté de moi, semblant quelque peu ennuyée mais allongée pour dormir.

-_ Tu as besoin de plus d'espace ?_ Je demande.

\- _Non. Il y a une raison si je reste près de toi._

(Partager la chaleur corporelle?)

\- _Maintenant il faut que tu dormes. Réveille-moi si tu ressens le moindre symptôme._

(Oh. Eh bien, c'est gentil de sa part. Elle est si froide, mais Regina n'a pas réfléchit à deux fois avant de m'aider quand je me suis blessée.)

-_ … et pour mon bien, ne ronfle pas s'il te plaît._ Supplie-t-elle.

\- _… Je vais faire de mon mieux._


	13. Dégourdir vos jambes

C'est un miracle que tout le monde ait réussit à dormir un peu. Je me réveille avec la tête dans le pâté et avec plus de nœuds dans le dos que je ne peux en compter, puis une douleur sourde tiraille mon épaule précédemment déboîtée.

(C'est terrible. Tout était déjà au plus mal sans ajouter l'épuisement au tableau.)

\- _Pour le petit-déjeuner, nous avons des tomates, des tomates et … des tomates. Peut-être que quelqu'un pourrait faire du ketchup._ Commence Neal.

\- _Il faudrait du sel et des épices pour ça, mon gars. Et j'ai bien peur qu'on soit à court de tout cela._ Informe Killian.

\- _Excusez-moi d'essayer d'être imaginatif._

\- _Fais passer des tomates par ici, Neal._ Je demande.

Quelques tomates ne comptent pas comme un véritable petit-déjeuner dans tout les lieux que je connais, mais c'est tout ce que nous avons. Malheureusement, pas une seule bouchée ne semble aussi bonne qu'hier.

(Probablement parce que je ne suis pas aussi affamée.)

\- _Hier soir, je pensais pouvoir manger mon poids en tomates, mais je commence sérieusement à regretter cette décision._ Constate Graham.

\- _Tu n'as plus les papilles qui frétillent, Graham ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _Quelque chose comme ça._

\- _Allez les gars, c'est pas si mal. Elles sont fraîchement cueillies et pleines de nutriments. Tout ce dont un corps en bonne santé a besoin._ Auguste essaie d'être optimiste.

\- _Non, à moins que tu partages des gênes avec les écureuils. Comme fruit, c'est tout juste satisfaisant, au mieux._ Rétorque Regina.

Auguste s'éclaircit la voix et devient tout rouge, détournant les yeux de Regina. J'échoue à réprimer un rire.

(Elle a dit sa phrase sur un ton si sérieux, qu'il n'a pas vu la vanne arriver.)

Ses yeux dérivent sur moi, écarquillés avec surprise, et je couvre mon rire en occupant ma bouche avec une autre tomate. Peut-être que je n'étais pas censée craquer, mais elle est plutôt vive d'esprit.

\- _Avec le petit-déjeuner de bouclé, on devrait déterminer ce qu'on va faire du reste de la journée._ Dit Killian.

\- _Chercher un véritable abri devrait être notre priorité, je suppose._ Commente Graham.

\- _Un toit au-dessus de notre tête ne changera pas grand chose si on meurt de soif._ Ajoute Neal.

\- _Il n'a pas tort sur ce point. _Accorde Regina.

\- _Nous devrions retourner au bateau. Même s'il ne peut pas reprendre la mer, il doit sûrement y avoir des provisions et des affaires à l'intérieur._ Propose Killian.

\- _Et il y a probablement plein de matériel que je peux prélever de ce navire échoué pour en faire quelque chose d'utile._ Rajoute Auguste.

\- _Nous avons bien une trousse de secours à bord pour Regina mais ce sera une autre paire de manches pour la trouver._ Révèle le capitaine.

\- _Il faut aussi espérer que ce soit resté scellé. Si c'est plein d'eau de mer depuis qu'on est arrivé, tout ce qu'il y a là-bas sera ruiné._ Note Regina.

\- _Il ne nous reste plus qu'à espérer pour le mieux dans ce cas. La chance finira bien par tourner._ Termine Killian.

Je ne me suis pas surchargée pour ce voyage, mais il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais essayer de sauver si ma chambre n'est pas qu'un tas de bois flottant. Rien que l'idée de perdre toutes mes affaires me fait soupirer, ce qui ramène l'attention de Regina sur moi.

\- _Comment va ton épaule ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Légèrement douloureux, mais tout est bien en place._

\- _Bien. Cela signifie qu'il n'y a rien de cassé._

\- _…Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas me laisser transporter des choses aujourd'hui ?_

Ses lèvres se pincent en une ligne serrée et contemplative.

-_ Du moment que ce n'est pas lourd. La dernière chose que tu veux, c'est des dégâts musculaires permanents._

(Se mettre à tout rassembler et préparer le départ n'est pas vraiment exaltant, mais c'est toujours plus intéressant que de rester assise sans bouger à regarder le ciel. Et honnêtement, j'ai besoin de faire une pause quant à l'odeur émanant de la pile de tomates.)

\- _Je ferai attention, c'est promis._

\- _On peut tous se mettre en route alors. Je sais où le navire est échoué. On s'est réveillés, Neal et moi, plutôt proches du naufrage._ Informe Killian.

\- _Nous aurions dû chercher du matériel et des provisions, alors. _Rétorque le photographe.

\- _Ce n'est pas une longue marche, vous allez dégourdir vos jambes._ Commente le capitaine.

Je sens tout mon corps s'étirer et se tendre lorsque je me mets debout mais j'ignore la légère protestation de mon épaule. Une fois que Killian s'est assuré que le feu est bien éteint, il prend la tête pour nous conduire hors des ruines, tout droit vers la jungle.


	14. Quelle est ta spécialité ?

Graham et Killian se retrouvent en tête de file, avec le capitaine intervenant de temps en temps pour s'assurer que nous ne trébuchions pas. Neal et Auguste discutent mais pas assez fort pour comprendre de quoi ils parlent. J'accélère la cadence pour rattraper Regina, ne voulant pas être seule à la fin du peloton.

(C'est peut-être l'occasion d'apprendre à mieux la connaître.)

-_ Hey, Regina._

Je lui souris, espérant attirer son attention, mais Regina ne me retourne même pas un regard.

(Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour un simple bonjour. Je dois dire quelque chose pour entamer la conversation.)

\- _Tu aimerais qu'il reste quoi sur le bateau ?_

\- _À part la trousse de secours ? Eh bien, quelques vêtements ce serait bien. Je ne compte pas rester des jours dans cette jupe en lambeaux._

(Qu'elle a déchirée pour moi. Oups.)

Après ça, Regina reste dans le silence, et je me frotte la nuque, embarrassée.

\- _Tu sais, j'ai failli choisir une autre mission avant de partir sur cette croisière. Mais celle-ci me permettait de sortir de mon bureau, alors je pensais que ce serait plus excitant._

\- _Des regrets ?_

(J'en sais rien. Il y a quand même pire que d'être coincée sur une île avec une docteure vraiment sexy.)

\- _Euh … Pas vraiment. Je veux dire, si on part d'ici, l'histoire que je vais écrire sera délirante._

\- _C'est peu dire … Alors, c'est ce que tu fais ? Journaliste de voyage ?_

\- _Non. C'était la première fois que j'avais cette opportunité. J'aurais joué avec des chiots si j'avais choisis l'autre mission. Je les aurais enregistrer en train de faire des choses mignonnes pour des cliques. Tu n'as jamais vu une de nos vidéos ? Elles sont en lignes sur …_

\- _Je lis les journaux et les revues médicales en ligne. C'est tout._

(Je suppose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le temps pour regarder des vidéos marrantes au boulot.)

\- _On doit quand même avoir des choses que tu aimerais. Il y a tellement de catégories que je ne pourrais même pas les compter. Et il y a chaque jour quelque chose de nouveau à la mode, alors on ne s'ennuie jamais._

Il y a quelque chose dans ce que je viens de dire qui lui fait froncer les sourcils, mais elle n'en dit rien.

-_ Pourtant, je ne sais pas si ça veut dire que je ferais ça toute ma vie, les choses changent si vite._

(…Comme partir sur un beau bateau de croisière pour se retrouver coincée sur une île. Certainement pas dans mes plans.)

\- _Pourquoi tu as décidé de devenir médecin ?_

\- _…_

\- _Je veux dire, c'est vraiment impressionnant. Pour tout ce qui a pu m'arriver, tu as immédiatement su quoi faire._

Pendant un moment, Regina est si silencieuse que je pense n'obtenir aucune réponse du tout, mais elle finit par hausser les épaules.

\- _Ça me semblait être le choix le plus simple à faire à ce moment-là. Mais peut-être que je n'ai simplement aucune imagination._

(C'est … une réponse complètement inattendue.)

\- _Eh bien, quelle est ta spécialité ?_

\- _Je n'en ai pas. Je suis médecin généraliste._

\- _Oh._

(Réfléchis, Emma. Il y a bien quelque chose que tu dois pouvoir dire pour l'amener à s'ouvrir un peu.)

-_ Où as-tu été à l'école ?_ Je lui demande.

\- _Seattle._

\- _Génial ! Tu es de la côte ouest, comme moi !_

Elle arque un sourcil à cela, mais je ne saurais dire si elle est surprise ou exaspérée.

\- _D'où viens-tu ?_ Me demande-t-elle à son tour.

\- _De San Francisco._

Je reçois un '_hmph_' en échange de ma réponse, et elle se remet à marcher dans le silence le plus total. C'est dur de ne pas grommeler alors que j'entends Neal et Auguste bavarder à quelques pas devant nous.

(Pourquoi Regina ne veut pas s'ouvrir ? Il va falloir qu'on apprenne à se connaître au bout d'un moment.)

\- _On se réveille, tout le monde ! Le voilà._ Annonce Killian.

(Enfin!)


	15. On tombe toutes les deux

J'en ai la mâchoire qui tombe lorsque j'aperçois le bateau. Non seulement il est couché sur le côté dans le sable, mais toute l'extrémité avant est divisée en mille morceaux, des parties du pont sont dispersées sur la plage.

(Il n'y a aucun moyen de réparer ça. Tout est fissuré ! Alors comment va-t-on bien pouvoir dégager de là?)

Une partie de moi s'accrochait toujours à l'idée qu'on pourrait trouver un moyen de remettre ce bateau à l'eau, alors le voir détruit me fait un pincement au cœur. On est vraiment coincés ici.

\- _De le voir en plein jour … Putain, on s'échappera jamais de cette île, hein ?_

\- _Ne sois pas si fermé, Cassidy. Il y a de grandes chances que cette île nous offre des découvertes._ Tempère Graham.

\- _Comme quoi ? T'as caché une piste d'atterrissage quelque part ? Si un jet privé est en route pour venir nous chercher, j'aimerais le savoir maintenant._ Demande Auguste.

\- _J'en doute. Mais les gens comme Graham ne disparaissent pas sans que ça attire l'attention de beaucoup de monde. Quelqu'un est sans doute déjà à sa recherche. C'est une question de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent._ Dit Regina.

Graham hausse les épaules, imperturbable, et je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment peut-il être si calme face à tout cela. C'est compréhensible pour Regina, elle a l'habitude d'être confrontée aux situations stressantes. Mais il regarde l'épave de son propre bateau de croisière haut-de-gamme comme si ce n'était qu'un petit inconvénient.

(Il est si sûr que quelqu'un va subitement se montrer pour le récupérer ? Si c'est le cas, ce serait encore mieux que toute autre alternative.)

\- _Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a plus rien à faire pour ce bateau. Mais on devrait prendre un maximum de fournitures._ Dit le capitaine.

\- _Comment veux-tu procéder, alors ?_ Demande Auguste.

\- _Chacun va prendre ce qu'il peut transporter. Si ça vous semble utile, prenez-le. Bien que j'ignore ce qui a bien pu survivre aux dommages de l'eau._

C'est une lente ascension pleine de grincements pour parvenir jusqu'au pont, qui est tellement incliné que je glisse alors que je suis presque arrivée et trébuche sur Regina. Elle parvient à garder l'équilibre avant qu'on ne tombe toutes les deux, ses bras serrant les miens quand je me relève aussitôt.

\- _Désolée !_ Je m'exclame.

-_ Pas besoin de t'excuser. Prenons ce dont nous avons besoin sur ce bateau. Il ressemble à un piège mortel dans cet état._ Me répond-elle.

Le bois qui grogne sous mes pieds ne fait que confirmer cette impression, mais tout le monde se sépare pour entamer la phase de récupération dans les différentes parties de l'épave. Je parviens à arracher un tas de bouteilles d'eau d'un réfrigérateur cassé dont la structure a été grandement écrasé.

-_ Merde !_ Jure Regina.

(Oh oh. C'est la toute première fois que je l'entends dire un gros mot.)

\- _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Je demande.

\- _Je cherchais des vêtements de rechange, tout est en lambeaux ou a disparu._

\- _Ouais. J'ai pas trouvé grand chose non plus._

\- _On a de la nourriture au moins._ Lance Auguste.

\- _Ah bon ?_ Je questionne.

Auguste soulève une pile de conserves avec un sourire triomphant. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais je prendrais quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas des tomates maintenant. Killian aide Regina à descendre dans une pièce plus bas, et je retiens mon souffle jusqu'à ce que je la voie réapparaître avec la trousse de premiers soins, qui semble cabossée mais toujours fermée.

\- _Tu vois autre chose là-dessous ?_ Questionne la capitaine.

-_ Rien d'utile._ Répond-elle.


	16. Je ne peux pas arranger ta jupe

Le retour jusqu'aux ruines me semble encore plus long par le fait que nous soyons tous chargés, mais aussitôt que je pose les bouteilles là où Graham me l'indique, Regina vient vers moi avec la trousse de premiers soins.

\- _Assieds-toi. _M'ordonne-t-elle.

\- _Euh, ok._

Regina arrache ce qu'il reste du bandage improvisé autour de ma jambe, elle confectionne une épaisse bande de gaze et la maintient avec du ruban adhésif provenant de la trousse. Le regard concentré qu'elle avait la première fois est de retour, elle s'assure que chaque millimètre de ma blessure est couvert.

\- _C'est beaucoup mieux. Ça m'ennuyait que ce ne soit pas bandé convenablement._ Me dit-elle.

(Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi ? Ou du fait ne pas avoir fait son boulot correctement ?)

\- _Désolée, je ne peux pas arranger ta jupe._ Je commente.

\- _Si ce n'était pas la seule et unique chose que j'avais à porter, je n'en aurais strictement rien à faire._

(N'empêche que ça n'explique pas pourquoi ses yeux ne se sont pas aventurés au-dessus de ma taille pendant tout ce temps.)

\- _Tu dois être fatiguée de constamment regarder mes jambes maintenant, non ?_ Je tente.

\- _… Ce n'est pas vraiment un fardeau._

Je suis prise au dépourvue par cette réponse, et davantage par le scintillement chaleureux dans le regard de Regina lorsqu'elle me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

(Ok alors ça c'est nouveau.)


	17. Tomber dans le centre de la Terre

Le sol n'est pas plus confortable que la nuit précédente, mais se réveiller avec la lumière du soleil qui se fraye un chemin à travers les feuilles des arbres et le doux chant des oiseaux, pourrait être pire. Je m'étire doucement, contente de constater que mon épaule et ma jambe vont beaucoup mieux.

(Merci la médecine moderne. Attends, si le soleil est déjà si haut dans le ciel …)

\- _Quelle heure il est ? Oh, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir mon téléphone._

Je me tourne et vois quelques boîtes de conserves vides empilées autour du feu étouffé, mais aucun signe de vie. Je m'alarme et mon cœur s'emballe dans ma poitrine avant de voir Regina franchir la limite forestière en portant un petit tas de branches.

\- _Bon … après-midi. _Dit Regina.

\- _Après-midi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dormi si longtemps ? Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ?_

\- _Ils ont pris un petit-déjeuner et sont parti chercher une source. Killian était plutôt enthousiaste à cette idée._

\- _Mais on a un tas d'eau en bouteille rapportée du bateau._

\- _Qui doit être bue. Ce serait du gaspillage si on l'utilisait pour cuisiner ou se laver s'il y a un lac ou une rivière qu'on pourrait puiser. Aussi tentant que ce soit de me verser quelques bouteilles sur la tête sur le champ pour prétendre prendre une douche._

\- _Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Un bain chaud résonne comme la meilleure chose au monde là._

Regina pose son fardeau à côté du tas de Killian pour le feu puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en prenant un air contrarié alors qu'elle regarde ses mains avant de retirer une écharde de sa main et de la lancer au loin.

\- _S'ils sont partis pour chercher de l'eau, pourquoi t'es ici ?_

\- _Eh bien, je n'allais pas te laisser seule et inconsciente._

\- _J'aurais pu me lever plus tôt et y aller aussi._

\- _Le sommeil est la meilleure médecine, Emma. J'ai dit à Killian que je veillerais sur toi, et lui qu'il prendrait soin des autres._

(C'est trop mignon de sa part.)

\- _Killian et toi, vous vous entendez plutôt bien, hein ?_

\- _Lui et moi, on se comprend, je crois. Ce que je ne peux pas dire à propos de beaucoup de gens._

(Peut-être que je devrais lui demander des petits conseils.)

\- _Merci d'être restée avec moi, alors._

\- _Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si je t'avais laissée livrée à toi-même ?_

\- _Avec la chance que j'ai, les ruines auraient pu se transformer en monstre de pierres et m'attaquer. Ou j'aurais pu tomber dans le centre de la Terre._

\- _Ça sonne comme quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un film. Au moins, tu ne te serais pas ennuyée._

\- _Je préfère avoir la compagnie._

\- _Je ne savais pas que j'étais qualifié comme de la compagnie._

\- _Pourquoi?_

\- _Eh bien, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur le fait de manger une pomme par jour et les médecins …_

Je ris en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule, un sourire ironique d'affiche sur les lèvres de Regina. Il est étonnamment chaleureux, illuminant tout son visage. Je viens d'en faire une mission, je veux voir ce sourire beaucoup plus souvent.

(Je savais qu'il était caché quelque part.)

\- _Je suis à court de pommes. Que dis-tu de tomates ?_

\- _Non. Je serai dans tes pattes jusqu'à ce que tu sois guérie. Alors mange quelque chose pour qu'on puisse aller marcher un peu. Killian m'a dit dans quelle direction ils iraient chercher._

Je ferme les yeux avant de prendre une boîte dans la pile de conserve, j'espère que l'effet de surprise rendra le goût meilleur, et j'ajoute deux tomates juste pour me remplir l'estomac. Regina en prend une aussi, mordant dedans avec un désintérêt certain, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

(C'est trop dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rester plus longtemps. Elle semblait enfin s'ouvrir à moi.)


	18. Ne me mords pas

Après avoir fini de manger, Regina me conduit dans la jungle dense, marmonnant dans ses moustaches les directions données par Killian. Tous les arbres et les lianes se ressemblent pour moi, mais de temps en temps je vois une empreinte de pas dans la terre qui me confirme que nous sommes toujours sur le bon chemin. Sans la fatigue et la faim pesante, c'est beaucoup plus facile d'apprécier la végétation luxuriante qui nous entoure, tellement de fleurs et de plantes que je n'avais jamais vu avant, ou seulement dans ces images esthétiquement parfaites qu'on trouve sur le net. Le silence de Regina ne me semble pas gênant non plus je sais qu'elle parlera lorsqu'il y aura quelque chose d'important à dire.

(Et je sais qu'elle est concentrée pour qu'on ne se perde pas.)

-_ Merde !_ Jure Regina.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Killian est meilleur lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des directions en mer._

\- _Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on tourne en rond ? Je n'ai pas vu d'empreintes de pas depuis un moment._

\- _Le sol est couvert de mousse ici. C'est compliqué d'y laisser des traces. Mais ça m'étonne qu'il soit allé aussi loin sans laisser d'autres indices._

(Quatre gars qui vadrouillent devraient être assez visibles, non ?)

Regina soupire et continue d'avancer, en tapant du pied dans des cailloux et en cassant des branches pour qu'on puisse retrouver notre chemin. Bien que je puisse ressentir sa frustration monter alors que les heures passent, le soleil commence à se coucher à l'horizon.

(Et je meurs de soif. On a pris une bouteille chacune seulement.)

-_ Alors, où as-tu appris à pister comme ça ?_ Je demande.

\- _Honnêtement ? En regardant des documentaires sur la survie. La plupart semblaient absurdes jusqu'à maintenant, mais je préfère avoir l'air idiote plutôt que ne pas être capable de retourner au campement._

\- _Peut-être que c'est ce qu'on devrait commencer à faire. Je ne pense pas que Killian aurait été si loin, et je ne vois aucun signe d'eau._

\- _Je suppose, mais …_

Un lourd bruissement de feuilles coupe Regina dans sa phrase et la laisse visiblement tendue. Je jette un coup d'œil dans les buissons et les arbres autour de nous, essayant de trouver d'où ce son à bien pu venir, parce qu'il n'y a rien près de nous qui soit assez grand pour cacher une forme humaine.

(Bien sûr, il doit y avoir des animaux sauvages. On est au beau milieu de la jungle. Qu'est-ce qui vit dans la jungle ? Des ours ? Des tigres ? Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas être mangée par un tigre!)

Quelque chose d'autre craque. Ça vient de derrière nous. Et lorsque je me retourne, je vois un gros rongeur surgir d'un buisson pas loin de nous. Il me faut une seconde pour reconnaître sa tête, et je laisse échapper un joyeux petit cri de surprise.

\- _Oh, c'est un capybara ! C'est trop cool ! Je croyais qu'il y en avait seulement au Brésil._ Je dis, toute contente.

\- _Ne t'approche pas, Emma._

-_ Ils sont totalement inoffensifs, Regina. Les capybaras mangent des plantent, pas des gens._

Je fais un petit pas en avant, ne voulant pas l'effrayer, lorsque le capybara pousse un puissant aboiement.

Il se baisse avant de se jeter sur moi en montrant ses énormes dents, et je crie avant de trébucher en arrière pour me cacher derrière Regina.

-_ Il est si gentil._ Dit-elle ironiquement.

-_ Ce sont des herbivores !_ Je me défends.

\- _Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne cherchera pas à protéger son territoire. Et les morsures d'animaux sont ce qu'il y a de mieux pour les infections._

Regina garde ses yeux sur le capybara hargneux qui aboie alors qu'elle se penche prudemment, attrapant une branche sur le sol de la jungle. Elle recule alors que la créature avance, en m'entraînant jusqu'à ce que mon dos heurte un arbre.

\- _On est fait comme des rats !_ Je m'exclame.

\- _Ça va aller._

Sa voix serrée n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus convaincant, mais Regina met un bras protecteur devant moi, brandissant le bout de bois comme une épée de fortune alors que le capybara marche dédaigneusement vers nous. Elle plisse les yeux, ses doigts se resserrent comme si elle était à deux doigts de le frapper, lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas et des voix qui me sont familières dans la forêt.

(Ne me mords pas, ne me mords pas, ne me mords pas …)

\- _Killian, c'est toi ?_

-_ Nom de Dieu, Regina. Vous voilà !_ Répond-il.

Coincé entre nous et le groupe approchant, le capybara aboie une dernière fois avant de se dégonfler et fuir dans les buissons puis hors de notre vue. Je souffle de soulagement, retombant contre l'arbre pour permettre à mon cœur de ralentir.


	19. Champagne

Nous arrivons aux ruines à la tombée de la nuit, et je n'aurais jamais pensé être si heureuse de revoir des pierres écroulées. Les gars ont rempli autant de contenants que possible avec l'eau, mais c'est Killian qui semble le plus fier de la découverte.

\- _Il y a un grand lac en plein milieu de la jungle. C'est vraiment beau._ Dit Killian.

\- _Es-tu certain que l'eau est potable ?_

\- _Elle est bonne, Regina. Goûte par toi-même. _Répond Auguste.

Elle regarde la bouteille qu'Auguste lui tend d'un œil vif et la renifle curieusement avant d'en prendre une petite gorgée. Après un moment, Regina hausse les épaules.

\- _Pas de goût métallique, pas de résidus … Elle est probablement aussi bonne qu'on pourrait s'y attendre au milieu de la jungle._

\- _Tu vois ? Et il y en a beaucoup plus d'où l'on vient. _Dit Auguste.

\- _Où est-ce que c'est, exactement ? On s'est quelque peu perdues. _Je demande.

\- _Il y a des chances que ce soit ma faute. J'ai dit à Regina que j'irai droit au nord, mais on a dû dévier un peu pour trouver l'eau._ Admet le capitaine.

\- _Au moins vous nous avez trouvé avant qu'on se fasse attaquer par un rat géant._ Rétorque-t-elle.

\- _Les capybaras ne sont pas des rats ! Quoique celui-là était méchant. _J'essaie de défendre mon point de vue comme je peux.

J'essaie de ne pas paraître trop déçue, mais j'ai vu plein de vidéos d'eux à l'état sauvage, et il n'y en a aucune où ils attaquent des gens. Les capybaras ont été à la tête de notre catégorie 'Les Animaux les Plus Mignons' au moins trois fois.

\- _Apparemment ils sont le passe-temps d'Emma. _Dit Regina.

\- _Ils sont populaires, ok ? Et ils ne sont pas supposés mordre les gens._

\- _C'est vrai. Est-ce qu'il était blessé ou quelque chose ?_ Confirme Killian.

\- _Pas que je sache. Il a surgit des buissons en nous aboyant dessus._ Dit Regina.

\- _Étrange. Ce n'est certainement pas normal._ Répond le capitaine.

\- _Un autre mystère. Cette île semble en regorger. Intrigant, non ? _Ajoute finalement Graham.

Regina roule les yeux, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer.

\- _Tout ce que je voulais entendre. Des animaux fous qui se jettent sur nous dans le noir. Quoi d'autre?_ Ironise Neal.

\- _Que diriez-vous de quelque chose qui aiderait à nous détendre tous ? Prenons un coup !_ Dit Auguste.

\- _Un coup ?_ J'interroge.

Auguste se dirige vers son drone et sort deux bouteilles de derrière lui, montrant fièrement les étiquettes.

(C'est du Champagne ! Il les a sûrement pris sur le bateau alors que personne ne prêtait attention?)

\- _Elles sont toujours scellées, Auguste ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _Comme si elles venaient d'être mises en rayons. Allez, aide-moi à faire sauter les bouchons._ Répond-il.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de verres vides, mais Auguste parvient à partager le champagne entre nous tous, bien que Regina face une légère grimace lorsqu'il est placé entre ses mains.

\- _Compte tenu de l'exposition au soleil que nous avons, je ne suis pas sûre que l'alcool soit la meilleure des idées._ Déconseille le médecin.

\- _Regina, je me souviens d'un temps où on était en Australie et pleins de grog avant cinq heure. Où est le mal ? On est tous des adultes ici._ Réplique le capitaine.

\- _Même si Emma n'agit pas toujours comme tel._ Commente Neal.

\- _Hey !_

(La dernière chose que je veux c'est bien une gueule de bois.)

Je commence doucement en prenant une gorgée par-ci par-là, je fais bien attention à ne pas trop m'emballer. Auguste et Killian ne semblent pas vraiment se préoccuper du rythme auquel ils boivent, et de mon point de vue, Graham est au ralenti pour en apprécier chaque goutte.

\- _Et si on portait un toast ?_ Suggère Graham.

(Oups, je suis peut-être allé un peu trop vite en besogne.)

\- _À quoi ?_ Demande Regina.

\- _À la survie. À la bonne compagnie. Aux découvertes. _Il récite.

Il a de légers rires et marmonnements avant que tout le monde ne lève son verre pour trinquer. À la fin de la première bouteille, j'en oublie ma peur générée par le capybara, et je ne suis pas la seule qui commence à décompresser.

\- _Je comptais t'emmener dans un port pour qu'on se relaxe sur le retour, Regina. Je te le promets._ Dit Killian.

\- _Ici, ça ne compte pas._

\- _Non c'est vrai. Mais on aura gagné d'autres vacances quand nous serons rentrés à la maison._

Ils rient tout les deux, un son simple et décontracté. Quand je me faufile pour m'asseoir près d'eux, Regina me fait un grand sourire et je sens mon cœur battre la chamade dans ma poitrine, juste avant qu'il ne rate un battement.

(Wow.)

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer lorsqu'elle me regarde de cette façon. Ses sourires sont tellement rares … Je me sens si spéciale lorsque j'ai l'occasion d'en voir un.

\- _Tu apprécies le champagne ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Ouais, il est super. T'es su …_

(Wow, doucement là, championne.)

\- _Mm ?_

\- _Rien. C'est juste que t'as l'air de passer un bon moment._

\- _… C'est le cas, en fait. Il ne faut pas que ça nous porte-malheur._

Je croise les doigts et les lève pour qu'ils soient vus par Regina, je suis soulagée lorsqu'elle se met à rire et prendre une autre gorgée de champagne. Assise près du feu, je me détends librement, le son de sa voix prenant le dessus sur les doux craquements des flammes.

(Peut-être que j'aurais l'occasion de voir cette part d'elle plus souvent.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le grog est une boisson à base de rhum mélangée avec de l'eau ou du lait chaud et peut-être agrémentée de citron, sucre de canne, cannelle, miel, etc.


	20. Poids plumes

Au moment où mes yeux s'ouvrent, je sens une douleur pulsatile dans mes tempes, je grogne. Le soleil est un peu trop brillant lorsque je m'assieds, bien que pour quelques raisons que j'ignore, je n'ai pas tant que ça mal au dos .

(J'étais plutôt détendue quand on s'est finalement écroulés. Il ne restait plus une seule goutte de champagne.)

\- _Lève-toi et brille, belle endormie._ Dit Auguste.

\- _Hein. Comment tu fais pour être si frais ?_ Je lui demande.

\- _Parce que j'ai descendu deux bouteilles d'eau avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ne jamais laisser l'alcool être la dernière chose dans ton estomac._

\- _Ce conseil aurait pu m'être utile hier soir._

\- _T'es pas la seule à avoir la migraine, ok ? Alors si on pouvait y aller doucement._ S'exprime Neal.

\- _Nous voilà avec des poids plumes, Regina._ Se moque Killian.

\- _Je vois ça._ Répond-elle sur le même ton.

Je me tourne pour voir Regina au milieu de son petit déjeuner, assise à côté de Killian sur un rondin. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, je suis surprise de la voir sourire. Il est petit, un peu plus réservé que la nuit dernière, mais la bonne humeur semble avoir persisté jusque-là.

\- _Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de remède contre la gueule de bois dans la trousse de premiers soins._ Informe le doc.

\- _Il te faudrait un remontant, il faut soigner le mal par le mal !_ Affirme Killian.

\- _Ce qui serait une possibilité dans le cas où il resterait quelque chose à boire. _Précise Graham.

\- _Emma, viens manger. _Propose Regina.

\- _Encore des tomates ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Il faut juste user d'un peu de créativité, Neal. J'ai utiliser le couvercle d'une boite de conserve pour hacher les miennes et c'est bien meilleur en purée. _Répond Auguste.

\- _Je vais te prendre aux mots pour ça._ Rétorque-t-il.

Je me fais une place dans l'espace entre Regina et Auguste, puis je lave mon petit déjeuner avec une des bouteilles d'eau provenant du bateau. C'est à température ambiante, mais au moins le capuchon a survécu à l'impact.

(On a tellement de choses entreposées en plain air maintenant. Et si un animal venait pour les prendre au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de les ranger dans les ruines si tout est sur le point de s'écrouler.)

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui, Killian ?_ Je demande.

\- _Eh bien, on aura pas ces conserves éternellement. Et les tomates ne peuvent pas être notre seule nourriture. Honnêtement, je pense que ce serait bien qu'on aille chasser._

\- _On ne devrait pas trouver un abri d'abord ? Si on continue de ramener des trucs aux ruines, ça fera beaucoup à transporter pour aller ailleurs. Et s'il pleut …_

\- _Tout pourrait disparaître._

\- _Ça ira. En fait, il n'y a eu aucun signe de tempête sur l'île._ Dit Auguste.

\- _Ça ne fait que quelques jours. Il pleut dans les tropiques, mec._ Rétorque Neal.

\- _Et je préférerais ne plus risquer l'architecture ici._ Ajoute Graham.

\- _Il semblerait qu'Emma ait fait la meilleure suggestion de la journée. _Conclut Regina.

Il n'y a rien de sarcastique dans sa voix, et je sens mon visage se chauffer quand son sourire s'agrandit.

(Un point pour moi et un compliment. Arrête de rougir, toi.)

\- _Qu'est-ce qui te rend si contente ? _Me demande Neal.

(Euh.)

\- _On fait des progrès. Il y a quelques jours on n'avait pas d'eau ni de nourriture, et maintenant on a les deux. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin maintenant, c'est d'un endroit où rester._

\- _Je suppose que t'as raison …_

Neal se laisse distraire par Auguste qui fait revivre son drone, envoyant Hope haut dans le ciel.

\- _On a une paire d'yeux en plus qui regarde pour quelque chose de nouveau. Elle peut voler devant nous._ Informe Auguste.

\- _Je préfère faire confiance à mes propres yeux. Ce jouet ne peut pas nous dire si un endroit est vivable._ Déclare Killian.

\- _Je pense que nous devons utiliser toutes les ressources à notre disposition, capitaine. D'ailleurs, s'il ne vole pas, le drone est juste un autre poids à porter. _Dit Graham.

Killian laisse échapper un grognement de protestation mais se retient de faire un autre commentaire concernant le drone.

\- _Qu'on prépare nos affaires, alors. Ne perdons pas de temps. _Lance Killian.


	21. Un savoir-faire utile

Sous les directions de Killian, on commence à marcher deux par deux à travers la jungle, on reste proche les uns des autres et on garde un œil ouvert pour les animaux sauvages. Regina marche auprès de moi en tenant fermement la trousse de premiers soins.

\- _C'est bien d'être debout, non ? Sans champagne, rester assis autour du feu toute la journée aurait été plutôt barbant._ Dis-je.

\- _C'est vrai. J'aurais commencé à boxer avec les arbres. _Répond Regina.

\- _Attends, tu boxes ?_

\- _Kickboxing. Ça m'aide à évacuer la pression après le travail._

\- _C'est génial. Peut-être que tu pourrais me montrer quelques mouvements ?_

(Attends, ça sonne bizarre … Mais je le pensais un peu quand même.)

Regina lève un sourcil, ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher son amusement.

\- _Il y a quelqu'un que tu voudrais frapper ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Eh bien, non, mais c'est un savoir-faire qui peut s'avérer utile, non ? Peut-être que je n'aurais pas eu aussi peur de ce capybara._

\- _Je ne te conseillerais pas d'en frapper un, mais c'est bien de savoir se défendre. Et c'est un bon moyen de se dépenser. Je déteste quand j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps._

\- _Moi aussi._

(C'est bien de savoir qu'on a des choses en commun.)

Après une brève pause déjeuner et un peu d'eau, on est de retour à notre mission, même si Killian doit hasardeusement frayer un chemin à travers un réseau constant de racines et de vignes. Il n'y a pas de véritable sentier praticable, mais la seule chose qu'on puisse faire c'est de continuer d'avancer.

(Je sais que c'était mon idée, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'on cherche. Des grottes ? Un endroit où on pourrait monter une cabane avec du bois?)

\- _Attendez une minute. Dites-moi que je ne suis pas le seul à voir ça._ Dit brusquement Auguste.

\- _Quoi ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Regarde là-bas, dans la clairière._ Explicite Killian.

La lisière des arbres mène sur un grand espace ouvert, couvert d'herbes hautes à travers lesquelles on peut facilement passer. Je suis du regard la direction que pointe Killian, et je me demande un moment si ce n'est pas la chaleur qui me fait halluciner.

\- _C'est … un complexe de vacances ?_ Je demande.

(Le bâtiment est immense!)

\- _C'est certainement ce à quoi ça ressemble._ Constate Killian.

\- _Est-ce que vous vous foutez de moi ? On a dormi par terre pendant des jours alors qu'on aurait pu habiter là-dedans ?_ Auguste est abasourdi.

\- _Ne t'avance pas trop. La nature a repris ses droits ici. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait vécu ici depuis des décennies._ Déclare Regina.

\- _Des décennies c'est mieux que l'âge qu'ont ces ruines. Au moins cet endroit semble avoir un vrai toit._ Dit Neal.

(Et il pourrait y avoir des lits. Des vrais lits pour les humains. Je me contenterais d'un simple oreiller à ce point, mais l'espoir fait vivre, non?)

\- _Je dois bien admettre, je suis curieux de savoir comment c'est arrivé là. Je pensais qu'on était coincés sur une île au milieu de nulle part._ Commente Auguste.

\- _Il n'y avait aucun nom sur ma carte dans cette partie de l'océan. Peut-être que c'est privatisé, hors des radars._ Suppose Killian.

\- _Ça ressemble à quelque chose qu'un gars avec beaucoup trop d'argent ferait._ Lâche Neal.

\- _Si c'est un pique à mon encontre, Neal, tu vas devoir y aller plus fort pour être une épine dans mon pied._ Rétorque Graham.

\- _…_

\- _De tout façon, on va quand même aller jeter un œil, n'est-ce pas ? Même si le mobilier est cassé, il pourrait y avoir un tas de choses à l'intérieur._ Dis-je.

\- _Elle a raison, mais restez vigilent. La prudence est de mise._ Confirme Killian.

Regina hoche la tête, mais même en remarquant leur évidente hésitation, l'excitation grandit en moi. Un mur avec quelques trous sera toujours cent fois mieux que de dormir dans la poussière, ou de tomber dans des cavernes souterraines.

(Croisons les doigts pour les lits. Ils n'ont même pas besoin d'avoir des draps pour me contenter.)


	22. Bonne chasse

Auguste toque contre la porte d'entrée avant qu'on s'engouffre à l'intérieur, s'assurant qu'elle ne soit pas sur le point de vaciller puis s'effondrer, mais la poussière qui vole est la seule chose qui en résulte.

Le hall est vaste, assez grand pour accueillir des dizaines de personnes et regorgeant toujours de mobilier. La plupart des meubles ont des plantes qui poussent en-dessous, mais malgré cela, tout semble plus ou moins intacte.

\- _Wow. Il semblerait qu'un jour, tout le monde se soit levé et soit parti d'ici comme ça. C'est plutôt bien conservé._ Dis-je

\- _Je vais devoir partir en reconnaissance pour m'assurer que ce soit bien le cas, mais il y a beaucoup moins de dommages à l'intérieur que ce à quoi je m'attendais._ Constate Auguste.

\- _Je m'attendais à trouver plus de moisissures. L'humidité ici ça rigole pas. _Avoue Killian.

\- _Peut-être que c'est caché dans les murs, il faut tout vérifier._ Répond l'ingénieur.

\- _C'est ce que je vais faire._ Annonce Graham.

Sans un mot de plus, Graham se dirige droit vers les escaliers, ne semblant pas le moins du monde concerné par les marches qui craquent et grincent sous ses pieds. Neal hausse les épaules et s'aventure vers un autre escalier, Auguste part à sa suite quelques instants plus tard.

\- _Je pensais qu'on allait s'assurer que tout était bien stable avant de vadrouiller. Ces escaliers auraient pu se briser en mille morceaux._ Lance le médecin.

\- _Je vais tendre l'oreille pour le moindre cri. On se sépare pour faire le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage, Regina ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _Bonne idée._ Répond-elle.

\- _Veux-tu te joindre à l'un d'entre nous ou y aller seule, Emma ?_ M'interroge Killian.

\- _Euh._

(Je jette un œil à Regina, incertaine si elle apprécierait de m'avoir à ses côtés, mais la seule chose que je peux lire sur l'expression de son visage, c'est de la curiosité.)

\- _Je reste avec Regina, si c'est ok._

\- _Ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux rester seul. Bonne chasse._ Nous souhaite Killian.


	23. Œuvre d'art

Regina et moi nous dirigeons dans la direction opposée de celle prise par Killian, en donnant prudemment de petit coup sur le sol pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'effondre pas. La lumière du jour qui passe à travers les fenêtres est suffisante, mais beaucoup de pièces que nous traversons sont pleines d'ombres et de toiles d'araignées.

(Glauque.)

Je vois quelque chose cavaler dans une pièce plus loin, je sursaute et tends le bras pour m'agripper à celui de Regina. Par réflexe, elle m'attrape par la main et la serre fort, seulement pour finalement froncer des sourcils et s'immobiliser.

\- _Attends, on est pas en train de tomber. C'était pour quoi ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _J'ai vu un truc partir en courant dans l'autre pièce, et ça m'a un peu fait peur ?_

\- _Quel genre de truc ? De la taille d'un capybara ?_

\- _Non, c'était petit. Sûrement un lézard ou quelque chose dans le genre. Désolée._ Je m'excuse.

\- _C'est pas grave. Je préfère que tu sois trop alerte plutôt que pas du tout._

Une série de gros boums se fait entendre au-dessus de nos têtes, provenant du plafond, et j'essaie de ne pas crier.

\- _On dirait qu'Auguste est là-haut. _Constate-elle.

\- _Comment tu peux savoir que c'est lui ?_ Je suis curieuse.

\- _Il a une foulée très longue et lourde. Heureusement que le sol est assez résistant pour le supporter._

Les doigts de Regina lâchent finalement les miens et je retiens un soupir, incertaine si mon cœur bat si fort à cause de la peur ou de sa soudaine proximité.

(Jolie et imperturbable, c'est vraiment une combinaison très attirante.)

\- _Allons voir si on peut trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant que des lézards._ Lance-t-elle.

Je hoche la tête en la suivant à travers un autre long couloir. Tout a désespérément besoin d'être nettoyer ou ranger, mais le complexe en lui-même semble bien robuste, puis une peinture sur le mur attire mon regard.

\- _Euh. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait une œuvre d'art sur une île abandonnée. _Je remarque.

\- _Elle n'est pas mal. On ne voit pas souvent l'aquarelle utilisée de cette façon._ Précise-t-elle.

C'est dit avec tant de désinvolture qu'il me faut un moment pour me rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- _Tu peins ?_ Je demande alors.

\- _Eh bien, je peins et je dessine. Mais ce ne sont que des hobbys._

\- _Il y a un sujet que tu préfères ?_

\- _Je fais généralement des natures mortes. C'est … apaisant et méditatif._

\- _J'aimerais beaucoup en voir quelques unes. C'est vraiment cool._

\- _Heureusement que je n'en ai emporté aucune avec moi sur le bateau._

(Tout ce que je découvre à propose de Regina la rend encore plus intéressante.)

\- _Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu peux peindre des gens aussi ?_

Regina m'offre un long regard qui emballe mon cœur, ses yeux noirs me transpercent. La tension diminue quand elle hausse les épaules et m'accorde un léger sourire.

\- _Seulement si je les trouve assez captivants._

\- _Oh. Chouette._

(Je me demande si elle me trouvera assez captivante un jour … Et je suppose que je devrais garder un œil ouvert à l'affût d'autres peintures.)


	24. C'est simplement toi

Tout le monde se retrouve dans le hall au coucher du soleil, et pour une fois, avec rien de plus que des bonnes nouvelles. Auguste a trouvé davantage de nourriture en conserve dans la cuisine pour le dîner, et personne n'est passé à travers le plancher. Mais ce sont les chambres qui me rendent le plus heureuse.

\- _Il y a assez de chambres pour qu'on ait chacun notre propre lit, alors choisissez la porte que vous voulez._ Rapporte Killian.

\- _Il va falloir qu'on fasse le ménage plus tard, mais les lits semblent assez corrects pour qu'on dorme dedans._ Dit Auguste.

\- _Je prendrais n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas fait en pierre à ce stade. _Lâche Neal.

\- _Je pense qu'on devrait tous essayer de dormir un peu. Les derniers jours n'ont pas été des plus reposants. _Ajoute Graham.

\- _Je suis d'accord. _Affirme Regina.

\- _Et nous pourrons prendre un petit déjeuner tous ensemble demain matin dans la salle à manger. _Je continue.

\- _Bonne idée. Maintenant allons piquer un roupillon._ Termine Killian.

xxx

Je finis par prendre la chambre située au bout du couloir, j'époussette les draps et je frappe les oreillers. Une fois le lit préparé, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rebondir sur le bord du matelas, je sens à quel point il est moelleux et laisse échapper un rire joyeux alors que Regina passe la porte.

\- _Oh !_ Je m'exclame.

(Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle vient de me voir faire ça ? Avec le chance que j'ai : oui.)

\- _Tu t'amuses ?_

\- _C'est … vraiment un lit très confortable. T'as besoin de quelque chose ?_

(Je dois bien l'admettre, la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais quand on a choisi nos chambres c'est que Regina vienne dans la mienne.)

\- _Je dois vérifier ta jambe une dernière fois. Pour m'assurer que c'est proprement refermé._

\- _Oh ! Je pense que ça va. Ça ne m'a pas gêné de la journée._

C'est un air surpris qui s'affiche sur son visage, et elle fait un pas en arrière avant d'hésiter. L'émotion est balayée une seconde plus tard, remplacée par son expression décontractée habituelle.

\- _Après avoir marcher dans la jungle toute la journée, j'aimerais m'en assurer._

\- _Ordre du médecin, hein ?_

\- _… Quelque chose comme ça._

Je me décale sur le bord du lit et commence à remonter ma jupe, en espérant que le fait de le faire moi-même m'empêche de rougir, mais à la seconde où Regina se met à genoux devant moi, je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues. La seule chose qui me sauve c'est que ses yeux sont concentrés sur le bandage.

\- _Mm._

Ses doigts effleurent ma peau et je me mords la lèvre, essayant de trouver comment garder un peu de dignité dans cette situation.

\- _Tu sais, au bout d'un moment il va falloir qu'on échange._ J'annonce.

\- _Que veux-tu dire ?_

\- _T'as vu mes jambes tellement de fois. C'est donnant-donnant._

Regina roule des yeux, mais j'aperçois un soupçon de sourire à travers son expression analytique.

\- _Ça m'a l'air de bien se refermer sans points de suture. Je doute qu'il y aura une cicatrice._

\- _Eh bien, tant mieux._

\- _Comment va ton épaule ?_

_\- Ça va, juste quelques bleus._

\- _T'es chanceuse. Ce n'est pas le plus approprié des endroits pour les soins médicaux._

\- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la chance. C'est simplement toi._

Regina fronce les sourcils, son expression est indéchiffrable quelques instants avant de s'éclaircir la voix, et d'enlever le ruban qui maintient la gaze en place pour ensuite la mettre en boule avec ses mains alors qu'elle se relève.

\- _Tu devrais dormir un peu. Je sais que tu rêvais d'un vrai oreiller._ Me dit-elle.

\- _Je suis pratiquement sûre que les mites en ont mangé la moitié, mais je m'en fiche complètement. Ce lit c'est le paradis._

\- _Eh bien je t'y laisse alors. Bonne nuit._

\- _Toi aussi._

Elle jette le bandage dans une petite poubelle près de la porte, elle passe le seuil puis s'arrête. Il y a quelque chose qui fait des pirouettes dans mon ventre lorsqu'elle s'immobilise, je me demande si Regina va faire demi-tour, mais elle redresse les épaules avant de refermer la porte.

(J'ai pas imaginé ça, hein ? Elle vient de … De qui je me moque ? Je prends mes désirs pour des réalités.)

Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de me mettre en boule dans le lit en imaginant ce qui aurait bien pu se passer si Regina avait vraiment fait demi-tour.


	25. Tu n'es pas Regina

Je sombre presque instantanément, plongeant dans un sommeil dépourvu de rêve, jusqu'à ce qu'un gros bruit me réveille d'un coup. Je me débat avec les draps et inspecte la chambre pour essayer de comprendre d'où vient ce son. Il y a une sorte de grattement strident insistent qui me fait grincer des dents à chaque fois qu'il passe sur le verre …

(Verre!)

\- _La fenêtre. Mais je suis à l'étage, qu'est-ce qui peut bien …_

Je ravale un cri de panique, je sors du lit et avance à petits pas vers les rideaux, je grimace à chaque nouveau grattement acharné.

(C'est juste une branche qui frotte à cause du vent ou quelque chose comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait y avoir d'autre là-haut?)

Je me concentre sur cette idée et tire le rideau d'un coup sec, seulement pour me retrouver face à face avec un oiseau géant, ses serres griffant contre la vitre. Lorsqu'il me voit, il émet un cri strident plein d'animosité et se met à frapper contre la fenêtre comme s'il voulait la briser.

\- _Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu … Dégage !_

Il ne réagit pas à mon hurlement et continue de marteler contre le verre, je referme brusquement les rideaux et me mets à courir en passant devant le lit pour sortir de la chambre.

(C'est comme le capybara ! C'est quoi le problème avec les animaux ici?!)

\- _J'ai besoin d'aide._

Je cours dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre voisine, j'ouvre la porte et remue la masse endormie sous les couvertures. Lorsque Auguste s'assied, je fais un bond en arrière de surprise, son torse nu m'est complètement exposé avant que les draps ne descendent encore plus bas. Je me couvre frénétiquement les yeux avec ma main et bégaye rapidement des excuses.

\- _Tu n'es pas Regina._

\- _Nn, quoi … Elle est … de l'autre côté._

\- _Désolée !_

Il grogne quelque chose d'incompréhensible alors qu'il se laisse retomber contre les oreillers, et je me précipite hors de la chambre d'Auguste pour trouver celle de Regina. J'ouvre la porte un peu plus discrètement, mais elle se redresse à la seconde où j'entre, dégageant les cheveux de son visage et clignant doucement des yeux.

\- _Emma ? Quelle heure est-il ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Tard, mais un oiseau vient d'attaquer ma fenêtre et je pense qu'il va réussir à la casser …_

\- _Doucement. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

(Okay, respire.)

\- _Il y a un oiseau géant qui essaye de rentrer dans ma chambre. J'arrive pas à dormir quand il gratte contre la vitre._

\- _Les fenêtres sont fermées, non ? Il ne peut pas juste rentrer en volant._

\- _N-non, mais c'est super bruyant et ça me fait flipper._

Un soupçon d'inquiétude apparaît sur le visage de Regina avant qu'elle frotte ce qui lui reste de sommeil dans les yeux, puis laisse échapper un profond soupir.

\- _Es-tu blessée ?_

\- _J'en ai juste marre des animaux mignons qui essayent de me tuer. Est-ce que je peux rester avec toi ?_

\- _…_

\- _C'est un oiseau VRAIMENT très gros. Et je ne pense pas qu'il lâchera l'affaire de sitôt._

(Ce qui est super bizarre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour l'énerver à ce point?)

Je ne suis pas sûre si c'est ce que j'ai dit ou bien les yeux de chiens battus que je lui fais, mais après un long moment de silence, elle quitte le milieu du lit pour se positionner du côté gauche, me laissant plein de place sur l'autre moitié.

\- _Viens. J'aimerais me rendormir avant que le jour se lève._

En restreignant ma joie, je grimpe sur le lit et me glisse sous les draps. Regina se tourne immédiatement en fermant les yeux et la seule chose que je peux voir maintenant, c'est son dos. Après quelques instants, sa respiration devient plus lente et régulière, mais quand je réalise que nous sommes dans le même lit, je comprends que ce sera plus compliqué pour moi de m'endormir.

(J'aimerais pouvoir mieux la comprendre. Ou trouver un signe que je ne fonce pas droit dans le mur.)


	26. Hypnotisée

Je me réveille face à un plafond qui ne m'est pas familier, je grogne en couvrant mes yeux de mes bras. Je suis sur le point de me tourner pour m'emmitoufler sous les couvertures à nouveau quand je réalise qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans le lit, et les événements de la nuit dernière refont surface.

(C'est vrai. J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Regina. J'ai dormi comme un bébé. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir pendant des heures mais que ce ne serait toujours pas suffisant.)

Après un moment, il devient évident que Regina est toujours endormie, et je me souviens qu'elle m'a confessé avoir des problèmes de sommeil, je m'assieds aussi doucement que possible en essayant de ne pas la réveiller. Sa respiration est lente et profonde, son corps est détendu, libéré de toute tension, d'une façon qu'on ne peut pas observer quand elle est éveillée.

(Paisible. Peut-être qu'elle fait de beaux rêves … J'en ai certainement fait de beaux moi-même.)

Même à une certaine distance, je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps émaner des draps que nous partageons, et je combats le besoin de regarder ailleurs lorsqu'une autre chaleur me monte aux joues. Avec ses cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller comme la plus pure des encres, je suis presque hypnotisée par la beauté qu'elle dégage.

(Si j'ai le cœur brisé par mon coup de cœur, est-ce qu'elle a un remède pour ça ? … Du calme, Emma.)

Je me penche en avant sans vraiment y penser, je laisse cette vue m'emporter dans son sillage. La main de Regina repose sur l'édredon, les doigts relâchés, ces mêmes doigts qui ont remis mon épaule en place et qui ont bandés ma jambe avec précision.

Elle s'étire, ouvrant les yeux assez rapidement pour que nos regards se rencontrent immédiatement. J'ai un mouvement de recul soudain, embarrassée alors que Regina s'assied en rejetant ses cheveux par-dessus son épaule avant de me regarder avec insistance.

\- _Que faisais-tu ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Je pensais au petit déjeuner. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est, et encore moins combien de temps on a dormi._ Je lui réponds.

(Au moins, la dernière partie est vraie.)

Les sourcils relevés de Regina sont animés par un scepticisme cinglant, mais elle soupire et relève les draps en essayant d'arranger du mieux qu'elle peut sa jupe en lambeaux. Je change désespérément de sujet en sortant la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

\- _Ce complexe a probablement été magnifique. Je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer à quoi il devait ressembler avant que la nature ne reprenne ses droits._ Je déblatère.

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été bien différent de vos pièges à touristes ordinaires. À part du fait, bien sûr, qu'il soit sur une île dont personne m'a jamais entendu parlé._

\- _Mais ce ne peut pas être vrai. Il a bien quelqu'un qui a construit tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec les ruines. C'est beaucoup plus récent. J'essaie juste d'avoir la positive attitude, je suppose. Si des personnes ont été capables de trouver cet endroit et d'y construire tout un complexe de vacances, alors peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourra nous trouver._

\- _… L'espoir fait vivre. Si rien d'autre, c'est un toit au-dessus de nos têtes maintenant._

\- _Exactement ! Et c'est génial, excepté pour … la partie avec l'oiseau géant en colère._

\- _Alors ce n'était pas un rêve étrange. Tu as vraiment été attaquée par un oiseau._

\- _Je veux dire, il n'est pas entré, je crois … Mais il va falloir que je vérifie la chambre pour le découvrir. Aussi, je devrais m'excuser à nouveau auprès d'Auguste._

Regina fronce les sourcils de confusion.

\- _Et pourquoi cela ?_

\- _Je me suis peut-être précipité dans sa chambre par mégarde alors qu'il ne portait pas de vêtements du tout ?_

Son petit rire franc me prend par surprise, mais c'est bon de l'entendre rire de nouveau, même si c'est à mes dépends.

\- _Il devrait être reconnaissant que quelqu'un le regarde._

\- _Pff. Tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas, hein ?_

\- _Je ne suis pas fan des hommes qui pensent avoir automatiquement mon attention._

(Eh bien, ça se défend.)

\- _Son drone est cool, n'empêche._

\- _Dis ça à Killian. Il fait la grimace à chaque fois que Hope est évoquée._

(En considérant ce qu'il m'a dit en ce qui concerne la technologie qui prend de plus en plus de place dans son métier, je peux comprendre pourquoi.)

Mon estomac qui gargouille est l'élan dont j'avais besoin pour sortir du lit, mais c'est mon cœur qui fait des siennes quand Regina se met immédiatement à me suivre, pour finir par marcher à mes côtés.


	27. J'y remédie aujourd'hui

Tout le monde est déjà dans la salle à manger au moment où Regina et moi y entrons, en train de faire un buffet improvisé avec les différentes conserves que nous avons, mais après une seconde, je me rends compte que Graham manque à l'appel. Killian a gardé une chaise libre pour lui, mais il n'y a aucun signe de l'homme lui-même.

\- _Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?_ Nous salue Killian.

\- _La meilleure des nuits. Je ne prendrais plus jamais un lit pour acquis._ Je lui réponds.

\- _Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas mon lit. Étant donné qu'un oiseau t'a attaqué au beau milieu de la nuit. _Rétorque Regina.

Auguste alterne son regard entre elle et moi avant de faire un grand sourire satisfait, et je m'éclaircis la voix, incapable d'échapper aux insinuations. Regina l'ignore, mais cela n'a rien de surprenant.

(C'est pas comme si j'avais prévu de dormir dans sa chambre!)

\- _Attendez, quel oiseau ?_ Demande Neal.

-_ J'ai été réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit par un oiseau qui griffait ma fenêtre. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait essayer d'entrer de force. Et il s'est énervé encore plus quand il m'a vu. Il été vraiment déchaîné._ J'explique.

\- _Est-ce qu'il avait la rage ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ Questionne Auguste.

\- _Ce n'est pas possible pour les oiseaux en dehors d'un laboratoire._ Réfute Regina.

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu étais véto aussi, docteur._ Lance-t-il.

\- _Je ne le suis pas, mais je peux te dire que la plupart des humains sont exposés à la rage par les chats. Certainement pas par les oiseaux._

\- _Il faisait flippé comme le capybara. Ça ne devrait pas être le cas, hein ? On n'est pas en train de parler de gros prédateurs effrayants, là._ J'ajoute.

\- _C'est vrai. La plupart des animaux auront plus tendance à fuir, à moins qu'ils se sentent coincés. C'est étrange qu'ils s'obstinent à attaquer les gens._ Dit Killian.

\- _Tu penses que c'est lié ?_ Dis-je.

\- _On ne peux pas exclure cette possibilité. Je ne sais pas ce qui pousse ces bêtes à agir comme ça, mais on doit tout de même rester sur nos gardes._ Soutient le capitaine.

Un porte claque au loin, ce qui nous surprend tous, et je vois Killian sur le point de se lever de sa chaise lorsque Graham avec une main couvrant sa poitrine, trébuche dans la salle à manger. Il est à bout de souffle et un filet de sang s'échappe d'entre les doigts qui exercent une pression sur son torse.

\- _Wow ! Est-ce que ça va ?! _S'exclame Auguste.

\- _Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ?_ Graham, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande Killian.

Graham s'écroule sur la chaise libre en grimaçant un peu, et lorsqu'il retire sa main, il y a des dizaines de petites écorchures partout sur sa peau.

\- _J'ai voulu faire une promenade matinale pour prendre l'air et je me suis retrouvé dans une embuscade. Ce qui aurait été beaucoup moins une surprise si ce n'avait pas été par des écureuils volants. _Répond l'homme.

\- _… Une meute d'écureuils volants t'a attaqué ?_ Je demande.

\- _On dit un troupeau d'écureuils, en fait. _Me corrige-t-il.

\- _Est-ce que c'est vraiment le bon moment pour se disputer sur la sémantique ? Je vais chercher la trousse de premiers soins._ Dit Regina.

Regina disparaît de la salle à manger, ses chaussures claquant rapidement contre le sol, et elle revient quelques instants plus tard avec la trousse qu'elle ouvre sur la table.

\- _Lève le bras. Tout doit être désinfecté. Es-tu blessé ailleurs ?_ Interroge-t-elle.

\- _Heureusement, non. Quand le premier a plongé sur moi, j'ai utilisé mes bras pour me protéger, mais ça aggravait juste les choses apparemment. Alors je me suis mis à courir._ Explique Graham.

\- _Il semble qu'on essaye tous d'échapper aux animaux dernièrement, hein ? Je n'aime pas ça._ Commente Killian.

\- _Moi non plus. D'abord le capybara, maintenant il y a des oiseaux et des écureuils volants enragés ? Ce sera quoi après ? Des piranhas ?_ Réagit Auguste.

\- _Heureusement pour nous, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de poissons dans le lac. Mais c'est flippant. Après trois fois, ça ne peut plus être des coïncidences. _Poursuit Neal.

Graham grimace alors que Regina lui désinfecte ses plaies puis elle applique un bandage épais par-dessus qu'elle serre bien autour de son bras pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

\- _Heureusement, elles ne sont pas profondes. Mais je vais garder un œil sur toi._ Annonce Regina.

\- _Ton expertise est appréciée, cher docteur._

\- _… Merci._

(Ça me fiche la frousse. Est-ce que tout les animaux de cette île veulent nous attaquer ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a personne ici?)

Graham va à l'étage pour se reposer après que Regina ait vérifié qu'il n'avait pas d'autres symptômes, mais l'ambiance générale est sinistre. Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire après avoir aidé à débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner, surtout quand je pense à ce que cet oiseau aurait bien pu faire dans ma chambre.

(Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir s'il est toujours là.)

\- _Je vais au lac._ Lâche Regina.

\- _Attends, quoi ?_ Je vérifie.

\- _J'ai été en contact avec du sang et tout autres fluides pendant des jours sans avoir pris de douche. J'y remédie aujourd'hui._

\- _Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas seule, Regina. Pas après ce qui vient d'arriver à Graham._ Contredit Killian.

\- _Emma n'a pas encore eu l'opportunité de se laver non plus. Je suppose qu'elle va vouloir venir._

\- _Je … euh …_

(Qu'on se baigne ensemble, rien que toutes les deux. C'est bien.)

\- _Bien sûr ! C'est une bonne idée._ Je dis finalement.

(Bien mieux que de rester assise ici à me tourner les pouces.)

Killian alterne son regard entre elle et moi, puis soupire.

\- _Ne vous éloignez pas l'une de l'autre, hein ? Je ne veux pas avoir à lancer un groupe de recherche._ Nous prie Killian.

(… Je ne vais probablement pas avoir de problème à rester proche d'elle. Je veux dire …)

\- _Ça ira pour nous. Assure-toi simplement que Graham ne sorte pas pour une autre promenade._ Ajoute-elle.

\- _Ce sera fait. Bonne baignade, Regina. _Répond-il.


	28. On est ensemble pour une bonne raison

Je peux sentir la tension grandir en moi alors que nous quittons le complexe et marchons droit vers la jungle, mais Regina se déplace sans hésitation, ayant pleinement confiance concernant la direction donnée par Killian. Même le léger bourdonnement des insectes autour de nous ne me rassure pas du tout et me met sur le qui-vive, surtout lorsqu'une branche se brise bruyamment sous mes pieds.

\- _Ah ! _Je crie.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Désolée, j'ai un peu les nerfs à vif. Je m'attends à me faire attaquer par un écureuil volant. Ou un oiseau. Ou un capybara. Ou les trois en même temps._

Regina s'arrête d'un coup, me poussant à me stopper aussi tant bien que mal pour ne pas lui foncer dedans, mais lorsque nos regards se rencontrent, j'y trouve un calme poignant au lieu de l'irritation à laquelle je m'attendais.

\- _Emma, je ne vais pas te laisser te faire manger vivante par un quelconque animal. On est ensemble pour une bonne raison._

(C'est bien de savoir qu'elle assure mes arrières.)

-_ T'as raison. Je suis juste un peu paniquée en ce moment._

\- _Ça semblait plus grave que ça ne l'était vraiment pour Graham. Il n'y a pas de danger qu'on se fasse dévorer vivantes par des écureuils volants. Ils sont tout petits. Ça leur prendrait une éternité._

Je ricane, contente que le sens de l'humour de Regina soit resté intacte, et je commence à me détendre un peu.

\- _Allez, viens. C'est plus très loin._ Me dit-elle.

(Pense seulement à la belle eau fraîche, Emma. Tu pourras effacer tout tes problèmes.)


	29. Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?

Malgré mes nombreuses inquiétudes, nous atteignons le lac sans avoir été attaqué par rien de plus qu'une racine épaisse ayant essayé de me faire trébucher. Je récupère ma dignité, seulement pour la reperdre complètement lorsque Regina commence à se déshabiller. Elle ne m'accorde même pas un regard, totalement inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle peut avoir sur moi quand sa robe glisse de ses hanches jusqu'au sol. Avec des mains hésitantes, je retire mon haut et descends ma jupe, pendant que la chaleur me monte lentement aux joues.

(C'est pas comme si elle allait le remarquer. Tout ce que Regina veut tout de suite, c'est de se laver …)

Mes divagations s'arrêtent net lorsque je sens ses yeux noirs m'examiner de la tête aux pieds, sa bouche se tord curieusement. Quand son regard s'attarde sous mon bassin, je sens mon cœur s'accélérer dangereusement.

(Est-ce qu'elle … euh …?)

\- _Ta blessure guérit mieux que ce que je m'attendais. Dans une semaine, on ne la verra probablement plus._ Dit-elle.

(Oh mon dieu, à quoi est-ce que je m'attendais?)

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je fais un petit saut sur le bord du lac et plonge directement dans l'eau. Elle est agréablement fraîche, assez pour m'éclaircir l'esprit et éliminer cette rougeur persistante sur mon visage. J'entends un plongeon similaire juste avant que ma tête ressorte de la surface de l'eau, et Regina coule comme une pierre, restant là-dessus assez longtemps pour que je commence à m'inquiéter. Lorsqu'elle remonte enfin, et flotte à la surface, Regina laisse échapper un profond soupir.

\- _On s'amuse ? _Je demande.

\- _C'est le meilleur de cette satanée île, pose pas de question._

\- _Tu voulais vraiment te laver, hein ?_

\- _Et pas toi peut-être ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que les gants stériles me manqueraient._

Elle replonge sous l'eau, nageant à travers le lac avec la grâce d'une sirène. Je la laisse explorer pendant que je me lave les cheveux, je regarde alors les mèches brunes me glisser entre les doigts.

(Je me demande combien de temps ma teinture va tenir dans un endroit comme celui-ci.)

Une fois propres, Regina et moi lavons nos vêtements aussi en faisant de notre mieux pour frotter les traces de nos nuits passées sur le sol terreux. Je pose les miens à côtés des siens sur une grosse pierre, laissant le tout sécher pendant que nous lézardons sur le bord du lac.

\- _Alors où est-ce que tu travaillais avant tout ça ? Un autre bateau ?_ Je lui demande.

\- _Pas du tout. J'étais une privilégiée dans un hôpital de Seattle._

\- _Wow. Tu devais être super débordée, non ? Je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer de combien de personne tu t'es occupé._

\- _… Tu veux que je te dises un secret ? Quelque chose qu'on ne nous apprend pas en médecine._

(Comment attiser la curiosité …)

\- _Vas-y._

\- _On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Peu importe à quel point le souhaite._

La voix de Regina est monotone, mais il n'y aucune trace de son humour sec, seulement ses yeux fixés droit dans les miens. Honnête, ouverte.

\- _Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Mais je suppose que tu as raison._ Je réponds.

-_ Mais qui voudrais aller voir un médecin en pensant qu'il ne sera pas sauvé ?_ Regina détourne ses yeux des miens, puis les lève vers le ciel. _Il y a tellement de bureaucratie dans les coulisses. Des drames, des foutaises sans importances. Des gens qui pense que parce qu'ils ont le titre 'docteur' devant leur nom, l'opinion de personne d'autre n'a d'importance. Même celui de leurs patients, des familles des patients. Flatter son propre ego n'a rien de vraiment héroïque. Certainement pas un miracle médical._ Me confesse-t-elle.

Un petit rire jaune lui échappe avant de secouer doucement la tête, donnant davantage à ses mots une signification d'abandon. Elle ne semble pas vraiment en colère, seulement résignée, épuisée.

\- _Mais tu essayes quand même, n'est-ce pas ?_ Je rétorque.

\- _Quoi ?_

\- _Tu as toujours fais ton mieux pour sauver les gens malgré toutes ces conneries, non ?_

\- _Évidemment. Je ne …_

-_ C'est ça qui est héroïque, Regina. C'est ce qui compte. Quelques cons à l'hôpital ne signifient pas que tu ne sauves pas de vies._

La surprise se lit sur son visage avant qu'un sourire apparaisse, un petit mais sincère.

\- _Tu aimes voir le meilleur en chacun de nous, n'est-ce pas ?_ Demande-t-elle.

\- _Je veux dire … C'est un peu déprimant de faire l'inverse. Je préfère que tout le monde ait sa chance._

\- _Tu es jeune._

\- _Est-ce une mauvaise chose ?_

Je suis prête pour la remarque cinglante ou toute autre moquerie, mais Regina se penche vers moi à la place. J'essaie d'avaler la boule qui vient de se former dans ma gorge, essayant de ne pas trop me concentrer sur le nombre limité de centimètres qui nous sépare, ou de ne pas attarder mon regard sur sa bouche.

(Ohhh mon dieu. Est-ce qu'elle … va m'embrasser?)


	30. C'est tout?

Les doigts de Regina m'effleurent la joue et remonte sur ma mâchoire, c'est si doux que la chaleur tropicale ne m'empêche pas de frissonner. Lorsque son touché dérive dans mes cheveux, séparant mèche après mèche, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et ma respiration se saccade en accord avec mon visage de plus en plus rouge.

\- _Et voilà. _Dit-elle.

\- _Q-quoi ?_

Après une seconde, Regina retire sa main et je vois un insecte vert brillant qui remue les pattes entre ses doigts. J'ai un mouvement de recul alors qu'elle le renvoie dans le lac et qu'il exprime un bourdonnement de mécontentement.

\- _Ah ! Oh mon dieu, est-ce que c'était dans mes cheveux ?! _Je m'exclame.

\- _Il était probablement en train de nager dans l'eau avec nous tout à l'heure._

\- _Berk, berk, berk._

(Comment gâcher ce moment, misérable insecte. J'allais me faire examiner plus personnellement.)

\- _Je penses que tu vivras._ Déclare-t-elle.

\- _Oh, je vais vivre. Mais je suis écœurée. Au moins, il ne m'a pas mordu._

\- _Tu penses toujours que tout les animaux de cette île vont t'attaquer ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _À ce stade, complètement._

Je place mes cheveux derrière mon oreille en m'éclaircissant la voix, j'espère récupérer une partie de la magie du moment, mais Regina s'allonge au soleil avec les bras croisés sous sa tête. C'est une belle vue, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu frustrée.

\- _C'est tout ?_ J'insiste.

\- _Quoi ?_ Me répond-elle.

\- _La bestiole, je veux dire._

(Je pourrais jurer qu'elle se penchait pour une autre raison, à la base.)

\- _C'est juste … que je pensais que tu allais me dire autre autre. Après le commentaire sur ma jeunesse et tout ça. _J'avoue.

Elle détourne son regard du mien, l'expression de Regina est impénétrable pendant un moment. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lire dans ses pensées l'espace de quelques secondes, juste pour savoir si j'ai loupé quelque chose ou pas.

\- _Ce n'était pas une insulte. Seulement une constatation. _Me dit-elle.

(Et ce n'est pas vraiment une réponse ça. Attends, est-ce qu'elle pense qu'elle est trop vieille pour moi ?)

\- _Mais je pense que nos vêtements sont secs maintenant. On peut se rhabiller et retourner au complexe, où il devrait y avoir moins d'insectes. Du moment que personne n'a laisser la porte d'entrée ouverte, en tout cas. _Poursuit-elle.

Débattre avec elle serait inutile, mais mes petites remarques bougonnes me restent bien en tête alors que je remets mes vêtements. La chaleur permanente sur mon visage n'a rien à voir avec le soleil, et refuse de s'en aller quand je repense à Regina qui se penche vers moi.

(Le fait que je veuille qu'elle m'embrasse rentre définitivement dans la colonne 'j'ai le béguin'. Mais c'est logique. Les superbes docteurs ne s'échouent pas avec … Ok, dans ce cas, elle l'a littéralement fait. Autant pour moi.)

\- _Emma ?_

\- _Hein ?_

\- _… Tu viens ? Une longue marche nous attend._

\- _Désolée. Trop d'exposition au soleil, je crois._

\- _As-tu mal à la tête ?_

\- _Euh, non._

\- _Tire la langue._

Je marmonne une légère protestation, mais ses sourcils relevés suffisent pour me faire capituler, alors je tire la langue pour l'inspection. Regina hausse les épaules puis se tourne pour commencer à marcher dans la jungle.

\- _Ça va. Pas d'insolation._

\- _… Oh._

(C'est évidemment ce qu'elle voulait vérifier.)

Je suis quelques pas derrière Regina, marchant par-dessus des racines et des arbres couchés, tout en restant attentive au moindre bruit suspect dans les buissons. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre que le bruit du vent faisant bruisser les feuilles des arbres, le silence me renvoie dans la spirale de mes propres songes.

(Au moins, je ne suis pas malade, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas en train d'imaginer des choses. Elle commençait à s'ouvrir à moi mais qu'elle chose l'a arrêté. Mais quoi?)


	31. Arrogant

Le dîner est silencieux aussi, surtout que Killian n'est même pas là avec nous. Aucun des garçons ne semble vraiment inquiet, mais Regina a une expression renfrognée alors que nous sommes rassemblés dans le hall, écoutant Auguste parler de matériaux qu'il pourrait extraire des chambres supplémentaires du complexe.

\- _Tout n'est pas exploitable non plus, bien sûr, mais on devrait pouvoir colmater les trous et réparer les portes si besoin._ Déblatère Auguste.

\- _C'est une bonne chose. Peut-être que demain …_

Graham est interrompu par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre, et Killian avance dans le hall avec de grandes enjambées et la tête haute, il a une démarche fière que nous ne lui avons jamais vu auparavant. Des gouttes de sueur lui tombent du front par l'humidité extérieure pendant qu'il nous accorde un salut brouillon.

\- _Enfin. Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu toute la journée ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Attends, il était dehors toute la journée ?_ Interroge Regina.

\- _Je suis juste sorti me promener, Regina. T'inquiète pas. _Répond Killian.

\- _Qu'on s'inquiète pas ? Tu voulais que Regina et moi ne nous lâchions pas d'une semelle à cause des animaux. À moins que ce ne soit parce qu'on est des filles._ Je m'indigne.

\- _Wow, ma belle, c'est rien de tout ça. Je sais que vous êtes toutes les deux des nanas qui déchirent. Mais aucune bête sauvage ne s'approcherait de moi. J'ai même croisé un ours sur le chemin du retour._ Affirme-t-il.

\- _Un ours ? T'es sérieux ? _S'étonne Auguste.

\- _Il m'a regardé et s'est enfuit. Ils savent qui est le vrai roi de la jungle, hein ?_

J'observe Killian se mettre dans une posture de boxeur et commence à donner des coups dans le vide, faisant de petits grognement à chaque fausse attaque. Il continue pendant quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter et nous lancer un grand sourire ennuyé.

\- _J'aurais pu prendre n'importe quoi avec une main dans le dos. _Annonce le capitaine.

(Killian a bien la carrure pour mettre un ours à terre, mais d'habitude il n'est pas si … arrogant ? Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.)

\- _Est-ce qu'il s'est cogné la tête dehors ou quoi ? _Demande Neal.

\- _J'allais dire la même chose. _Avoue Regina.

\- _Hey, Auguste ! J'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre. Combat à mains nues, toi et moi. Maintenant._ Provoque Killian.

Killian tape du poing sur la table la plus proche, assez fort que je crois qu'elle pourrait céder, et Graham sursaute légèrement sur sa chaise. Auguste laisse échapper un rire faible, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

\- _Euh, eh bien …_ Commence l'ingénieur.

\- _Allez. Tu es un homme fort et capable. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

\- _Et moi, alors ? Je peux te prendre aussi facilement qu'Auguste le ferait. _Établit Neal.

\- _Ouais ? C'est ce que j'aime entendre ! Purée, je pourrais vous battre tout les deux en même temps ! Un par bras !_

Le rire exagérément bruyant de Killian emplit toute la salle et je suis surprise de voir Neal aussi empressé de le prendre aux mots. Auguste semble particulièrement soulagé que l'attention ait été détournée de lui.

(Est-ce que ce qu'a Killian est contagieux ? Ou Neal est juste extrêmement compétiteur ? Le dilemme omniprésent :fièvre de cette île étrange ou ego masculin ?)

Neal se lève et je m'écarte de lui, l'observant alors qu'il marche droit vers Killian qui sourit un peu trop. Le capitaine lève les bras et fait étalage de sa force, ses muscles gonflant contre le tissu de son t-shirt qui semble sur le point de craquer.

(Wow, il est vraiment bien musclé … Mais ce n'est pas ce qui importe en ce moment.)

\- _Les gars, s'il vous plaît. On ne va pas faire un fight club ici. _Je tente d'apaiser les choses.

\- _On va juste s'amuser un peu, Emma. Je ne vais pas trop l'amocher, c'est promis. _Réplique Killian.

\- _Hey !_ S'exclame Neal.

\- _Ça suffit. _Ordonne Regina.

Même sans élever la voix, les mots de Regina font effet sur l'ensemble de la salle comme un grand courant d'air immobilisant tout le monde. Je me redresse quand qu'elle marche vers moi, se positionnant directement entre Neal et Killian.

\- _Regina … _Commence Killian.

\- _Tu viens dans l'autre pièce avec moi pour que je t'examine. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as attrapé là-dehors aujourd'hui, mais je n'aime pas ça. Ai-je été claire ? _Commande-t-elle.

Killian a la décence de paraître embarrassé, haussant les épaules en direction de Neal comme s'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- _Ordre du médecin, hein ?_ Demande-t-il.

\- _Absolument. Et Neal, tu restes ici. Arrête de le provoquer._

\- _Hey, rab …_ Neal commence à riposter.

\- _Neal, arrête. Il est probablement malade. Laisse Regina faire son boulot. _Je le réprimande.

Il roule des yeux mais obéit, s'asseyant sur sa chaise. Graham a les sourcils froncés, semblant préoccupé, et l'expression de Regina est identique alors qu'elle accompagne Killian hors du hall.

(Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit énervé. C'est principalement une grande inquiétude.)

Un porte se ferme plus loin dans le hall, séparant Killian et Regina de nous autres, et Auguste laisse échapper un profond soupir. Neal se recroqueville sur sa chaise en regardant au loin avec un regard noir, je résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- _Bon sang, c'était bizarre. _Réagit Auguste.

\- _C'est peu dire. Depuis que je le connais, Killian a toujours été l'exemple du parfait gentleman. Mature, réservé. Certainement pas quelqu'un qui sort pour essayer de se battre avec des ours._ Assure Graham.

(Même quand il était ivre de champagne, il ne semblait pas bagarreur. Si Regina et Killian ont bu ensemble, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit du genre à tolérer ce type de comportement non plus.)

-_ Il a dû se cogner contre une branche ou quelque chose comme ça. J'ai entendu dire que les commotions pouvaient nous faire agir complètement différemment. _Commente Auguste.

\- _Il ne semble pas blessé, seulement … très énergique ?_ Je suggère.

\- _Tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il est bien foutu._ Répond Neal.

\- _Quoi ? Non. C'est toi qui est monté sur tes grands chevaux pour faire un combat à mains nues avec lui._

On se regarde furieusement pendant une bonne minute avant que Graham ne se racle la gorge, brisant la tension.

\- _On doit considérer toutes les possibilités. Que ce soit dû à une blessure ou une maladie, on ne veut pas que ça arrive à d'autres personnes. _Dit Graham.

\- _Eh bien, je t'assure que je n'irai pas dehors seul pour frapper un ours … Je prendrais Hope avec moi, au moins. _Affirme Auguste.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle fasse le poids face à un ours._ Rétorque Neal.

\- _Elle pourrait le distraire, peut-être ? Je ne sais pas, Neal. En considérant tout les animaux bizarres qu'il y a ici, on a de la chance que l'ours n'ait pas suivi Killian jusqu'ici et essayé de rentrer par une fenêtre. _Explique Auguste.

La peur me provoque des sueurs froides le long de la colonne vertébrale avant de regarder par les fenêtres du hall, aucune ne semble assez solide pour supporter l'attaque d'un ours.

(C'était déjà assez grave avec l'oiseau et le capybara, sans parler de la bestiole dans mes cheveux …)

\- _Ouais. Mais peu importe ce que Killian a, Regina trouvera ce que c'est. C'est un super médecin._ J'affirme.

\- _Tu dois bien le savoir à force de te faire quelque chose tout les jours. _Rétorque Neal.

\- _Le sol s'est effondré sous mes pieds ! C'était pas de ma faute ! N'empêche que tu es celui qui rend son travail plus compliqué quand tu tombes dans le piège de Killian._ Je réplique.

\- _Ma virilité était en jeu ! Il m'a défié._ S'emporte-il.

(Il a défié Auguste, mais ce n'est qu'un détail, hein.)

\- _Si tu étais si sûr de toi quant à ta … virilité, tu ne ressentirais pas le besoin de le prouver._ Intervient soudainement Regina.

Je sursaute au son de sa voix provenant de derrière moi, mais il n'y a aucun signe de Killian lorsque je me retourne. Son expression est toujours triste, les bras croisés et le dos droit.

\- _Est-ce que Killian va bien, Regina ?_ Interroge Graham.

\- _Pour ainsi dire. Il y avait quelques injures sur ses phalanges pour avoir cogné dans un arbre, mais autrement je n'ai trouvé aucune blessure. Aucun signe de commotion ou tout autre trauma crânien._

\- _Mais il se comporte toujours bizarrement ?_ Je demande.

\- _Très. Ma seule supposition c'est que la combinaison trop de soleil et pas assez d'eau l'a déboussolé. Je l'ai mis au lit et donné beaucoup à boire. Même s'il ne voulait pas boire._

\- _Pourquoi ?_ S'intéresse Auguste.

\- _L'eau c'est pour les faibles, apparemment._

\- _Oh, super. Je ne suis pas fan du Killian des cavernes … Bien qu'il ait arrêté de dénigrer mes inventions. _Dit l'ingénieur.

\- _Il agit comme un connard arrogant. _Lâche Neal.

(Et on n'a de place que pour un seul spécimen. L'île n'est pas si grande.)

Regina soupire alors qu'ils continuent de discuter, l'agacement la faisant froncer des sourcils davantage.

\- _Tu tiens le coup ? Je sais que Killian est ton ami._ Je lui demande.

\- _J'irais mieux si je savais ce qui ne va pas chez lui. Maintenant, tout ce que je peux faire c'est traiter les symptômes._

Tout mes efforts ne peuvent même pas faire apparaître un soupçon de sourire sur le visage de Regina, ce qui provoque en moi un petit pincement au cœur.

\- _Okay, les gars, il y a eu assez d'agitation pour aujourd'hui ! Tout le monde au lit ! _Je m'exclame.

Regina lève un sourcil dans ma direction. Graham et Auguste semble déconcertés par mon initiative, tandis que Neal se renfrogne comme un bambin grognon.

-_ Tu te prends pour qui, ma mère ?_ Bougonne Neal.

\- _Quand les petits garçons se battent, je les consigne dans leurs chambres._ Je réplique.

Ma répartie suscite un sourire narquois de la part de Regina, me donnant un sentiment d'auto-satisfaction. Neal semble sur le point de répondre, mais Auguste le freine en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- _Elle a raison. Il est tard. On devrait essayer de dormir un peu. _Dit-il.

Neal accepte à contre-cœur et tout les garçons se dirigent vers leurs chambres. Regina commence à les suivre, mais je l'attrape par la main pour l'arrêter.

\- _En fait, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi._

Regina me regarde avec un air interrogateur, mais le laisse la conduire en dehors de l'hôtel.


	32. L'embrasser maintenant

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et au-dessus de la cyme des arbres, je peux voir les étoiles briller légèrement. Près de moi, Regina regarde vers le haut aussi.

(Tout semble si calme ici. J'espère que ça aidera Regina à se détendre …)

\- J_e sais que tu es stressée. Je voulais que tu saches que tu peux me parler quand tu veux si tu en as le besoin. De n'importe quoi._ Je lui dis.

Je peux voir sa mâchoire se contracter.

\- _Il n'y a rien à dire._ Répond-elle.

Je lui prends la main et la serre entre les deux miennes.

\- _Je sais que tu as l'habitude de gérer les problèmes toute seule, mais ça ne marchera pas ici. On doit prendre soin les uns des autres, ou on n'arrivera à rien sur cette île. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance._

Elle me regarde, surprise, mais ne retire pas sa main. Après un long moment assommant, les yeux de Regina s'adoucissent. Elle laisse échapper un long soupir et je peux voir la tension s'échapper de son corps comme l'air s'échapperait d'un ballon.

\- _Tu as raison. Je suis stressée et … frustrée. Cette île me rend folle. J'ai l'impression que la santé de chacun est entre mes mains, mais je n'ai pas les ressources et le matériel nécessaire pour prendre soin de tout le monde correctement. Et de voir Killian agir aussi étrangement rend les choses encore plus compliquées. Perdre le contrôle comme ça est mon pire cauchemar, et c'est difficile quand ça se produit avec un ami. _Confesse-t-elle.

Elle semble tellement perdue et démunie comme ça. J'ai juste envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui caresser les cheveux et lui dire que tout ira bien, mais je ne veux pas risquer qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise. À la place, j'exerce une légère pression sur sa main.

\- _Ce n'est pas un fardeau que tu as à porter seule. On est tous dans le même bateau. Tout le monde sur cette île assure les arrières de chacun. On trouvera une solution._ Je lui explique.

Regina baisse les yeux sur nos mains jointes pendant un long moment, puis relève le regard sur moi avec un sourire fatigué et reconnaissant.

(J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'embrasser maintenant.)

\- _Merci de m'avoir écoutée._

\- _Bien sûr. Quand tu veux. _Je répond.

Nous prenons quelques minutes de plus pour contempler les étoiles et profiter du calme nocturne avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour aller nous coucher.


	33. Construire un bateau

Je parviens à dormir sans être interrompue par aucun oiseau énervé, cependant je suis quelque peu déçue de me réveiller seule. Regina et moi n'avons rien fait du tout, mais sa présence à côté de moi me fait me sentir plus en sécurité. Des gargouillements dans mon estomac suspendent mes pensées vagabondes et je me dirige vers le rez-de-chaussé pour le petit déjeuner, tout en essayant de deviner quelle conserve je vais bien pouvoir ouvrir ce matin.

xxx

\- _Bonjour, Emma !_ S'exclame Killian.

(Oh oh …)

\- _Comment ça va, Killian ?_ Je demande.

\- _Je suis en pleine forme ! Mais Regina ne m'a pas lâché des yeux._ Me répond-il.

\- _Tu me remercieras plus tard …_ Réplique-t-elle.

Je pique le siège libre à côté de Regina et commence à manger, tout en gardant Killian en vue du coin de l'œil. Auguste a décalé sa chaise au maximum pour être le plus loin possible de Killian, mais Graham et Neal semblent plutôt l'exclure.

\- _C'est pas une trop forte exposition au soleil alors ?_ Je demande.

\- _J'en ai aucune idée. Mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais le tester pour quoi que ce soit convenablement ici. Il pourrait avoir la maladie à prions pour ce que j'en sais. _Répond le médecin.

\- _À pri- quoi ?_

\- _C'était une blague. Oublie._

\- _Quand nos ventres seront pleins, j'ai quelque chose en tête qui devra être pris en mains par nous tous. C'est du génie. _Déclare Killian.

\- _Euh …_ Exprime Auguste.

\- _J'ai passé des années dans la Marine, oui ? Et toutes mes connaissances vont nous permettre de nous tirer d'ici. Parce que je vais construire un bateau. _Affirme-t-il.

\- _Pardon ?_ Demande Regina.

\- _Un bateau, Regina ! Un véritable navire, étant donné que le premier s'est brisé comme un jouet la première fois qu'il a pris la mer._ Réplique-t-il.

Auguste grimace, et je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point ça doit être un coup dur pour sa fierté après qu'il ait aidé à concevoir cette impressionnante ingénierie.

(Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait qu'on s'échoue ici. Mais je pense que Killian n'a plus aucun filtre.)

\- _Les hommes construisent des bateaux depuis plus de dix milles ans. On n'a pas besoin de quelque chose de très élaboré pour quitter cette île._ Explique-t-il.

\- _On a toujours besoin d'outils et tout, hein ? C'est pas comme si on pouvait flotter sur un tronc d'arbre pour retrouver la civilisation. _Dit le photographe.

\- _Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Neal. Je me charge de tout._

Killian tape l'épaule de Neal assez fort pour faire vaciller le verre d'eau se trouvant dans sa main, et Regina attrape Killian par l'épaule pour qu'il la regarde.

\- _Ne sois pas ridicule. _Intervient Regina.

\- _Oh, allez. Tu sais que je peux le faire._

\- _Ce que je sais c'est que tu n'es plus toi-même. As-tu eu d'autres symptômes ? Rien d'étrange n'est arrivé ?_

\- _À part l'ours ?_

\- _Oui, Killian. À part l'ours._

Il commence à expliquer son plan dans tout les détails, un aperçu complet avec de grands gestes, et je peux voir la patience de Regina arriver à son terme. Auguste me donne un léger coup de pied sous la table et je le regarde avec un air confus. En se penchant sur la table, plus loin encore de Killian, il me murmure dans l'oreille.

\- _Il est vraiment atteint, hein ?_

\- _Je suppose. Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait le faire agir si bizarrement ? _Je réponds.

\- _Ça doit avoir un rapport avec les animaux sauvages, non ? Ils deviennent fous aussi. Peut-être qu'il s'est fait mordre et que le doc n'a rien remarqué._

\- _Je suis plutôt sûre qu'elle aurait remarqué une morsure. Et il n'a pas l'air griffé comme l'était Graham. Ce n'est pas lui qui aurait dû agir bizarrement avant Killian si ça avait été le cas ?_

\- _Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il y aura bientôt de la mousse au coin de leur bouche._

\- _Il me semble que Regina a dit qu'on ne sera probablement pas exposé à la rage …_

(Mais il a raison à propos d'une chose. Killian n'agissait pas comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on rencontre les animaux d'ici qui sont super agressifs.)

-_ Alors je vais le prouver ! _Acclame Killian. Il se lève de sa chaise avec enthousiasme en la faisant grincer contre le sol. _Je vais construire ce bateau et on va rentrer à la maison !_

\- _… Même s'il me semble peu probable que cela fonctionne, je pense que ce serait contre-productif de ne pas essayer. _Lâche Graham.

\- _Ouais, je veux dire … Si on travaille tous ensemble, peut-être qu'on pourra faire quelque chose._ Admet Neal.

(Si même Neal est optimiste maintenant, il n'y a pas de mal à essayer.)

-_ Regina, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?_ Je lui demande.

\- _Je suppose qu'on est lancés pour construire un bateau._


	34. Fou

\- _Des feuilles de palmiers ? Vraiment ?_ Demande Regina.

Il y en a un gros tas empilé devant elle, toutes rapportées par Killian et tout son enthousiasme. Il s'assied juste en face d'elle, ayant l'air plus fier que jamais. Lorsqu'il s'empare de deux feuilles et commence à les tresser ensemble, Regina soupire.

\- _Il suffit de les tisser jusqu'en bas, bien serrées. J'irais bien abattre quelques arbres mais sans hache, c'est pas vraiment possible, hein ?_ Dit Killian.

\- _Est-ce que la structure va être assez solide ? On est six. Ça peut très bien tenir sur l'eau seul mais …_

\- _Entre simplement dans son jeu, Auguste. Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si on s'y met tous._ Répond Regina.

Si rien d'autre, ça reste une occupation, donc Regina et moi nous asseyons à côté de Killian et commençons à tresser. Ce n'est pas évident d'empêcher les extrémités de glisser, mais je parviens à trouver un rythme après l'avoir regardé pendant quelques minutes.

\- _C'est ça la bonne attitude ! Allez, Auguste, on se réveille ! _Claironne Killian.

\- _… J'y travaille. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre d'équipement auquel je suis habitué._ Répond l'ingénieur.

Le genou de Regina bute légèrement contre le mien et je me mordille la lèvre en réalisant que nos cuisses se frôlent presque. Assez proche pour que je sente la chaleur de sa peau, et je fais trois nœuds de travers supplémentaires avant de me rendre compte que je me suis emmêlé les pinceaux.

\- _Oups._

\- _Tout va bien, Emma ?_ Me demande Graham.

\- _Bien. Tout va très bien._

Je continue d'espérer qu'elle va me regarder, que le poids de mon regard détournerait son attention à toute épreuve du travail qu'elle accomplie devant elle, ses doigts travaillant sur chaque boucle avec une facilité déconcertante.

(J'avais déjà deviné qu'elle était très habile de ses mains. Quoique ce soit bien d'avoir une preuve supplémentaire.)

\- _T'as beaucoup d'expérience de tressage, Regina ?_ Je demande.

\- _C'est bien plus facile que les points de suture._

\- _Au moins, t'as pas eu à m'en faire, hein ?_

\- _Non … Pas pour le moment, du moins._

(Argh. J'aimerais avoir ses mains sur moi, mais pas de cette façon.)

Elle retombe dans le silence, retournant son attention ostensiblement sur le tressage, et je tente d'en faire de même. Mais nous sommes assis dans une petite oasis ombragée, et il n'y a rien de plus facile que de laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

(Peut-être que j'aurais dû essayer de l'embrasser. Est-ce que ça aurait fonctionné ?)

\- _C'est vraiment cool, les gars._ Commente Neal.

\- _Hein ?_ Exprime Auguste.

\- _On passe du temps ensemble au lieu de simplement rester des étrangers. J'ai pas énormément d'amis au boulot ou … personne pour faire ce genre de choses._

Je sais que c'est grossier de le regarder avec insistance, mais nous sommes tous – à part Killian qui fredonne doucement – en train de fixer Neal qui affiche un sourire en coin.

\- _Peut-être que je devrais juste m'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas à continuellement donner du fil à retordre au gens. Comme toi, Graham. Je ne te faisais pas confiance parce que …_

\- _Neal, c'est … pas grave. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. _Réplique-t-il.

\- _Mais j'ai été pire avec Emma. C'est facile de lui en vouloir pour ne pas avoir à me remettre en question._

(Ok, alors il est sans aucun doute malade. Neal est la définition opposée du sentimentalisme.)

\- _Neal, est-ce que tout va bien ?_ Je l'interroge.

\- _Je vais très bien. Tout va tellement mieux maintenant._

(Et merde.)

\- _Ooh, mon ami. C'est adorable. _Dit Auguste.

\- _…_ Mais Regina ne dit rien.

Après avoir marmonné d'autres jurons dans mes moustaches, je me penche vers Regina pour lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

\- _Il est en train de devenir fou comme Killian, là, n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle hoche la tête et se lève en abandonnant ses feuilles de palmiers tressées sur les genoux de Killian. Ça n'a pas l'air de lui importer, il se contente de lui faire un grand sourire avant de retourner à sa grosse pile.

\- _Auguste, Graham. Gardez un œil sur ces deux-là, s'il vous plaît. Je vais aller faire un tour pour voir si je peux trouver quelque chose pour aider leur … condition avant que ça empire._ Dit-elle.

\- _Bien sûr. On va faire en sorte qu'ils ne partent pas en vadrouille. _Assure Graham.

\- _Je peux aider ! Tu ne devrais pas y aller seule, Regina. _Je suggère.

\- _C'est vrai. Allons-y._

Surprise par son manque de refus, je me relève maladroitement pour suivre Regina dans la jungle, ne voulant pas la perdre de vue.


	35. Elle est exceptionnelle

Regina est dans un rythme effréné, se faufilant à travers la jungle si rapidement que je dois accélérer mon allure pour la suivre. Elle ne semble pas vraiment se soucier d'avoir de la compagnie ou non, même si elle parle surtout toute seule.

\- _Inhibitions réduites, pulsions incontrôlées, bien que ça puisse être limité à l'individu … Ou ça pourrait être purement psychologique. Mais ça n'expliquerait pas la propagation de Killian à Neal._

\- _T'es en train de dire qu'il a le mal d'enfermement ?_ Je vérifie.

\- _Il faudrait qu'on soit enfermés à l'intérieur pour que ça arrive. Ce que je dis c'est que j'en sais rien. J'ai un tas de symptômes qui pourraient être causés par des dizaines de choses différentes. Et sans aucun laboratoire, tout ce que je peux faire c'est traiter les différentes possibilités._

\- _Alors, où allons-nous ?_

\- _On retourne au lac. Killian m'a dit qu'il y avait vu des poissons._ Me répond-elle.

\- _On a besoin de poisson ?_

\- _On a besoin de fer. Toute les dépenses physiques qu'on est obligés de faire ici, avec le stress et le soleil … Une carence en fer cause habituellement plus d'irritabilité que d'émotions exacerbées, mais ça vaut le coup d'éliminer cette possibilité de la liste._

(Purée, elle est exceptionnelle. Je pensais que le fait que Killian soit malade l'aurait quelque peu abattue, mais Regina est plus déterminée que jamais.)

\- _Une idée sur comment attraper du poisson ? Tu m'as eu l'air très habile avec ton bout de bois quand le capybara nous a attaquées. Peut-être qu'on pourrait aiguiser une branche._ Je suggère.

\- _Après tout le tressage, un filet pourrait être de mise. Mais si jamais je me retrouve avec une pique, ce capybara n'aurait aucune chance. Il n'aura pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive._

Je ricane en imaginant Regina en train de repousser un troupeau de capybaras avec une pique, et le sourire ironique qu'elle me lance suffit pour faire battre mon cœur un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine.

(Encore une fois, elle me coupe le souffle, je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait trouver un moyen de remédier à ça.)

\- _Tu me trouves vraiment drôle, n'est-ce pas ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Ouais, c'est vrai. C'est pas une bonne chose ?_

\- _C'est … inédit._

-_ Alors tu me trouves intéressante ?_ J'interroge.

\- _Voilà une question tendancieuse._

\- _C'est pas un oui ou un non ça._

Tout mon bon sens tombe à l'eau lorsque je trébuche sur une grosse racine, j'ai l'estomac qui se noue alors que je me débats pour ne pas tomber. Quelque chose m'arrête à quelques centimètres du sol, et je me rends compte que les bras de Regina sont à l'origine de la puissante chaleur contre mon dos, nos visage sont tellement proches l'un de l'autre que nos souffles se mélangent.

\- _Oh. Purée, t'es rapide._

\- _Et tu es maladroite._

Mais il n'y a aucune malice dans ses paroles, ses yeux brillent avec un air amusé, et je ne peux rien faire pour empêcher le rougissement qui s'étend sur mon visage. Je veux pencher ma tête sur le côté en priant qu'elle accepte cette invitation à m'embrasser, mais les papillons dans mon ventre me paralysent.

(Juste un peu plus près. S'il te plaît.)

\- _Je … euh … suppose que je suis plutôt maladroite. Ah ah … Merci de m'avoir rattraper. _Dis-je alors.

(Tant pis pour la douceur.)

\- _Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, hein ?_

\- _N-non._

Son petit fredonnement satisfait transforme mon visage en une nuance de rouge plus sombre, mais à la seconde où Regina se rapproche, une masse d'oiseaux se déchaîne dans les arbres au-dessus de nous. Nous nous écartons rapidement, leurs cris sont de plus en plus fort avant qu'ils ne s'envolent tous, tout droit dans la direction d'où nous venons.

\- _Wow !_

\- _Regina, c'est ce genre d'oiseau qui a attaqué ma fenêtre._

\- _Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais si paniquée. Ils sont énormes._

\- _Et ils vont tout droit vers les garçons, je crois._

\- _Bon sang. Évidemment. Allons vérifier qu'ils ne se font pas becqueter à mort._

(J'aimerais qu'elle soit en train de blaguer, mais ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à une plaisanterie.)


	36. Ton propre record

Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il n'y a personne lorsque nous retournons au stock de feuilles de palmiers de Killian, mais aux côtés d'un bateau à moitié formé, quelqu'un a arrangé quelques feuilles pour former le mot 'HOTEL'. Regina ne ralentit pas, elle repart dans cette direction alors que nous reprenons notre souffle. Les oiseaux se dispersent avant d'atteindre le complexe, leurs cris furieux disparaissent au loin. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement quand nous atteignons finalement la porte d'entrée. Avec un peu de chance, ils sont partis s'énerver sur autre chose que nous.

\- _Eh bien, c'était en vain. _Dit-elle.

\- _Je ne pense pas. S'assurer que tout le monde aille bien doit être une priorité, non ?_ Je contredis.

\- _… Oui._

Avec le soleil qui disparaît sous l'horizon, il fait plus sombre que ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque nous entrons dans le hall. Auguste se précipite vers nous avant même que la porte se soit refermée derrière nous, il semble stressé et un peu pâle.

\- _Enfin ! Je suis tellement content que vous soyez rentrées._ S'exclame-t-il.

\- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Auguste ? Je pensais que vous seriez restés là-bas et veilleriez sur Killian._ Demande-t-elle.

\- _C'était le cas ! Mais Graham a commencé à agir bizarrement aussi !_ Répond-il.

\- _Bizarre comment ?_

\- _Il n'arrêtait pas de parler. Et il voulait que tout le monde soit sont meilleur ami._

\- _Ce n'est pas si étrange. Graham n'a jamais été méchant._ J'interviens.

\- _Ce gars m'a plus parlé ces trois dernières heures que durant ces trois dernières années. C'est sans arrêt. Et Neal veut tout savoir sur moi maintenant, pour qu'on soit potes. Si j'entends une question de plus concernant ma relation avec ma mère … J'en peux plus. Maintenant que vous êtes rentrées, je vais dans ma chambre avec Hope pour souffler. Allons-y, ma belle._

Le drone bourdonne au-dessus de sa tête, puis fait de petits vrombissements alors qu'il le suit dans les escaliers et vers les chambres. Ses épaules s'affaissent avant de disparaître hors de notre champ de vision, une pointe de sympathie éclot en moi.

(C'est en train de tourmenter tout le monde. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'avoir besoin d'être un peu seul.)

\- _Je suppose qu'il reste plus que nous pour pendre soin de tout le monde._ Commente-elle.

\- _On est dans le même bateau, hein ?_

\- _J'espère bien. Je ne veux pas faire ça seule._

Je suis sur le point de suggérer de manger un peu quand Killian se rue dans le hall et dérape pour s'arrêter devant nous. Il ne porte plus de t-shirt, mais j'évite de regarder ses muscles se contracter alors qu'il frappe ses poings l'un contre l'autre.

\- _Regina, j'ai trouvé ! _Clame-t-il.

\- _Trouvé quoi ?_

\- _Le bateau ne fonctionnait pas, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé une solution. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est nager assez loin pour trouver de l'aide, et je ramènerais cette aide jusqu'ici, ouais ? Qui a besoin d'un bateau ?_

\- _Killian, non. On a navigué pendant des jours avant d'atterrir ici. Tu ne peux certainement pas nager aussi longtemps._ Objecte-elle.

\- _On ne peut pas savoir avant d'avoir essayé._

\- _Je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas matière à débattre, Killian. _Dis-je.

\- _Allez, Emma. Il faut attraper la vie par le col et la secouer de temps en temps._

(… Est-ce que ça se dit vraiment?)

\- _Et si on s'asseyait, Killian ? As-tu bu assez d'eau ?_ Interroge Regina.

\- _Beaucoup ! C'est pour ça que je suis impatient d'y aller ! _Lance-t-il.

Regina pose une main sur son épaule, le poussant assez pour qu'il la suive jusqu'au canapé et s'assied. Il continue de taper du pied contre le sol, mais au moins il n'essaie pas de foncer vers la porte d'entrée, pour le moment.

\- _Killian, regarde-moi. _Mande-t-elle.

\- _Je te regarde. Je te reçois cinq sur cinq._

\- _Tu ne peux pas sortir ce soir, ok ? C'est pas prudent. Il y aura bien plus qu'un ours dehors au beau milieu de la nuit._

\- _Et demain matin ?_

\- _… _Regina ne dit rien.

\- _Et si on attendait ce moment-là pour se décider, Killian, d'accord ? Juste pas maintenant. _Je tente de modérer.

La courbe de ses lèvres laisse présager qu'il va refuser, mais il hausse les épaules et ronchonne avant de finalement croiser les bras.

\- _D'accord. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ? _Demande-t-il.

\- _… Quand est-ce que tu as battu ton propre record de pompes pour la dernière fois ?_ Propose Regina.

Son regard s'éclaire à ce défi, il bondit du canapé et se met immédiatement au sol, directement en position. Il commence à faire des pompes, monter et descendre, comme si ce n'était rien, les dents serrées alors que des gouttes de sueurs commencent à couler sur son front.

\- _Impressionnant. _Je la félicite.

\- _Ça va le tenir occupé, au moins._ Dit-elle.


	37. Bataille d'eau !

Malgré ses innombrables pompes la nuit dernière, la combativité débordante de Killian est toujours bien présente le matin suivant, et Auguste est en train de devenir fou par les bavardages incessants des autres garçons. Regina est revenue sur son refus d'aller à la plage, même si je pense que c'est principalement pour que tout le monde cesse de lui parler.

\- _Tu viens m'attraper, Emma ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _Killian. _Réprimande Regina.

\- _Tu sais que j'vais pas la noyer. Surtout quand tu gardes un œil sur elle. _Dit-il.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil exagéré et je me racle la gorge, pas vraiment sûre si Killian est en train de sous-entendre ce que je crois. Regina lève simplement les yeux au ciel, mais lorsque son regard rencontre le mien, je lui glisse un petit sourire.

(C'est difficile de ne pas la regarder. Je vais finir par me faire grillée.)

\- _À la liberté ! _S'exclame-t-il.

Je glapis lorsque Killian plonge dans l'eau et se met à nager et faire des mouvements de jambes, en heurtant Auguste en pleine figure par la même occasion, ce qui le fait évidemment grogner.

\- _Mec, t'abuses ! _Se fait entendre Auguste.

\- _Te contente pas de t'asseoir là. Aide-moi à le rattraper avant qu'il se retrouve au beau milieu de l'océan._ Dis-je.

Auguste fronce juste les sourcils, mais heureusement Neal et Graham retirent leurs hauts et se précipitent vers le rivage, en criant pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de Killian. J'entre doucement dans l'eau, en me souvenant de la dernière fois que j'ai été dans l'eau pour Regina, ma gorge se noue.

(Au moins, elle ne me demande pas de me déshabiller cette fois … Pas que ça me déplairait dans un tout autre contexte.)

\- _Killian ! Viens jouer dans l'eau avec nous ! Tu pourras aller nager plus tard ! _Je m'écrie.

\- _On va faire un jeu très amusant si tu viens avec nous, Killian !_ Ajoute Graham.

\- _Hein ?_ S'étonne Killian.

Il arrête de nager et se met debout dans l'eau qui lui arrive déjà jusqu'au cou. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe lorsque Killian commence à marcher vers nous, encouragé par Neal et Graham.

(Ce qui est super bizarre. Mais au moins ils finissent par s'entendre.)

\- _Quel jeu ?_ Demande le capitaine.

\- _Un que tu voudras gagner. Bataille d'eau !_ Crie Neal.

Neal fait claquer ses mains contre la surface de l'eau, envoyant un jet d'eau tout droit vers le visage de Killian. Il réplique avec un grognement, éclaboussant en retour avec ses deux mains, et recevant une éclaboussure de représailles par Graham pour la peine.

(Oh. Du moment qu'ils s'amusent, je ne vais pas m'interposer.)

Je retourne sur la plage, ma jupe colle à mes jambes alors que je rejoins Regina sur le sable. Auguste est toujours assis à l'écart de tout le monde, bricolant Hope et ignorant la bruyante guerre marine se déroulant juste sous ses yeux.

\- _Aah … les hommes …_ J'ironise.

Regina laisse échapper un petit rire, léger mais suffisant pour amener un sourire chaleureux jusqu'à ses lèvres.

(Ouais ! Je m'améliore dans ce domaine.)

\- I_ls seront bien plus facile à gérer s'ils sont épuisés. Je ne peux pas faire énormément de chasse au remède si on doit constamment leur courir après._ Me dit-elle.

\- _Je vais simplement inventer des sports s'ils arrivent à court d'idées. _Je commente.

\- _C'est une bonne idée._

\- _Et pour nous ? Est-ce qu'on va rester plantées sur la plage toute la journée ?_ Je demande.

\- _Je peux bien te trouver quelque chose à faire si tu t'ennuies tellement, Emma._

(Et mon esprit mal tourné va se réveiller dans trois, deux, un …)

C'est après un certain temps que les garçons commencent à se fatiguer, et ils finissent par regagner la rive, ils reprennent leurs hauts et les secouent pour essayer d'en retirer le sable.

\- _J'ai la dalle. Est-ce qu'on peut dégager de là ?_ Quémande Auguste.

\- _Ça, c'est une bonne idée. J'ai une faim de loup._ Approuve Killian.

\- _Pareil pour moi. Et un repas est toujours meilleur s'il est partagé avec des amis._ Lance Graham.

\- _Emma, tu viens avec nous ?_ Me propose Neal.

\- _Allez, Regina ! Bougeons d'ici._ Dit Killian.

Je regarde Regina et surprends un léger mouvement de tête négatif. Alors qu'elle ne bouge pas, je retourne mon attention vers les garçons avec un sourire.

\- _Partez devant. On vous rejoint._ Je leur dis alors.

(Il y a une bonne raison si elle veut rester en arrière, je ne vais pas la laisser seule.)


	38. Elle me laisse faire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥♥♥

Lorsque nous nous retrouvons seules, je sens mon cœur s'emballer, mais Regina reste silencieuse avec les yeux rivés sur l'océan. Son rythme constant, le mouvement de ses vagues contre l'étale de couleurs qu'offre le coucher de soleil, c'est à couper le souffle.

(Si nous n'étions pas naufragées ici, cet endroit serait vraiment un paradis … Et maintenant, voilà ma chance de parler à Regina. À chaque fois que nous nous rapprochons, quelque chose nous sépare au mauvais moment.)

\- _On marche un peu ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Je … Ouais, ça serait chouette._

Des affleurements rocheux brisent la douce continuité du sable alors que nous marchons tranquillement le long de la plage dont la marée descends lentement. Mes doigts remuent nerveusement quand je pense à quel point ce serait bien si je pouvais tenir la main de Regina.

(Bon sang, j'y suis jusqu'au cou. Allez, crache le morceau, Emma. La pire chose qu'elle pourrait dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas intéressée. Puis je serai gênée pendant une vingtaine d'année, mais c'est pas grave. Je m'en remettrai.)

\- _Euh … Je pensais … Je veux dire, je sais déjà que je pourrais être complètement en train de faire fausse route, mais après ce que tu as dit quand Killian parlait de la façon dont vous vous êtes rencontrés … Pas que ça veuille dire que t'es compatible avec toutes les filles, et notre rencontre est plutôt récente, alors peut-être que tu ne sais même pas et que je suis en train de brûler les étapes …_

-_ Tu vas peut-être finir par choisir la bonne métaphore, Emma._

Je couine et je sens mon visage devenir cramoisi, je ne semble pas être en mesure de sortir une syllabe de plus alors que Regina et moi continuons notre promenade. Finalement, un plus gros rocher se met en travers de notre chemin, et je suis prête à faire demi-tour et fuir pour retourner au complexe quand elle me retient.

\- _On peut grimper dessus. Essaye. _Incite-t-elle.

Avec ses encouragements, je parviens à monter sur le rocher sans trop d'efforts. Quand je me tourne pour aider Regina, sa main s'agrippe fermement à la mienne et elle se hisse jusqu'en haut.

\- _Tu veux recommencer ? Je suis toute ouïe. _Propose-t-elle.

(Oh mon dieu. Une partie de moi espérait qu'elle s'était contenté de faire la sourde oreille sur tout mon baragouinage.)

\- _C'est juste que je t'aime bien. Et t'es magnifique et intelligente, ce qui est affreusement intimidant, alors je ne sais pas si ce serait quelque chose que tu voudrais ou …_

Ma bouche devient aussi sèche qu'un désert, mes yeux sont sur le point de se détourner de son regard intense, mais une légère pression de ses doigts sur ma main m'en empêche immédiatement. Quand elle se penche en avant, je peux à peine y croire, mais ses lèvres finissent par prendre possession des miennes pour un baiser appuyé.

(Nom de …)

Il dure plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais, la main Regina serre fort la mienne au moment où j'entrouvre mes lèvres, retournant ce baiser et appuyant davantage. Lorsqu'elle se recule, je laisse échapper une grosse bouffée d'air, complètement à court de mots.

\- _Ça l'est. Quelque chose que je veux, je veux dire. _Me dit-elle.

\- _Oh._

Je me sens étourdie par la chaleur persistante de ses lèvres sur ma bouche, qui m'envoient cette chaude réponse qui se répand en moi.

(J'aurais dû présumer qu'elle aurait été droit au but.)

\- _C'est vrai ?_ Je demande.

Ses sourcils qui se lèvent me donnent une double dose de '_vraiment ?_', et je m'éclaircis rapidement la voix.

\- _Je ne fais que vérifier !_ Je me justifie.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, je me penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, et Regina l'accueille chaleureusement avec un petit soupir. Ça reste doux, exploratoire mais il n'y a aucune raison de se presser alors que je l'ai ici pour moi seule.

\- _Mm. On devrait y aller avant que Killian décide d'entraîner tout le monde pour une nouvelle aventure dans la jungle._ Dit-elle.

Nous rions toutes les deux et Regina m'aide à descendre du rocher. Cette fois, quand je ressens l'envie de lui prendre la main, je ne me retiens pas, et malgré un regard surpris, elle me laisse faire.


	39. Super combo

Killian parvient à rassembler tout le monde pour dîner avec un encouragement vigoureux et bruyant, mais je peux deviner que quelque chose cloche quand Auguste s'assied à une table à l'écart de nous, sa tête est pratiquement plongée dans sa nourriture.

(Alors Killian est sauvage, Graham débite mille mots à la minute, et Neal veut que tout le monde s'ouvre à lui et soit son ami … Ce qui veut dire que l'Auguste heureux et sociable devient un ermite ? Ça sent pas bon.)

\- _Hey, Auguste. Que dis-tu de venir par-là et t'asseoir avec nous ? Je peux calmer les autres gars un moment. _Je lui propose.

\- _… Non._

\- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu te sens bien ?_

Auguste secoue la tête avant de détourner les yeux de moi de manière significative, utilisant le couvercle de sa conserve pour broyer sa nourriture en une bouillie encore moins reconnaissable. J'attends une minute de plus, espérant qu'il dise quelque chose de plus, mais il n'arrête pas de me snober.

(Je comprendrais s'il avait l'air fatigué, mais c'est plus comme si Auguste était … timide. Et si cette chose qui l'affecte est la même chose qui fait agir les autres garçons bizarrement, ça fait quatre sur six. À moins que je sois bizarre aussi. Est-ce que je le saurais?)

\- _Oh, c'est super flippant. Et si je me rends même pas compte que je suis malade ?_ Je me pose la question.

\- _Emma, tu vas bien._

Je me retourne pour voir Regina debout derrière moi avec une petite étincelle dans ses yeux, et lorsque je lui souris, elle me sourit en retour sans réserve.

\- _Je l'espère vraiment._ Je réponds alors.

\- _J'ai toujours gardé un œil sur toi aussi. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._

\- _Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle tu gardes un œil sur moi ?_

\- _… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit._

Son sourire s'élargit et je réprime un petit rire. Avoir quelque chose de positif auquel m'accrocher rend tout le reste un petit peu moins stressant.

\- _Tu crois qu'on devrait retourner au lac et réessayer avec les poissons ?_ Je demande.

\- _Il est tard. Je doute qu'on puisse voir à plus d'un mètre devant nous, encore moins dans l'eau. Mais il y a des dizaines de conserves en stock ici. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que des légumes._

\- _Je vais d'aider à regarder._

Il y a des conserves qui n'ont même pas d'étiquettes, mais je m'assieds à côté de Regina et commence à trier la pile qu'il y a dans le coin, mettant tout les haricots, légumes et fruits de côté. C'est fait dans le silence, excepté pour les tintements de métal jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas approcher derrière nous.

\- _Un petit creux après le dîner ? Vous avez dû vous creuser un sacré appétit sur la plage._ Dit Graham.

\- _Hum ?_

\- _Mais il n'y a rien de mal à ça. C'est impressionnant le nombre de choix qu'on peut avoir ici, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'on pourrait les réorganiser pour faire de meilleures combinaisons et les mettre côte à côte pour faire de nouveau repas ? Mais les goûts varient en fonction de chacun, évidemment. Je pourrais faire un sondage et découvrir ce que chaque personne aime le plus, puis prioriser les boîtes en fonction des préférences, pour que …_

\- _On est seulement en train de chercher un peu de viande là, Graham. _Je l'interromps.

\- _C'est pas la peine, Emma. Son filtre a disparu il y a des heures._ M'informe Regina.

\- _De la viande ? Oh, on peut faire tellement de choses avec de la viande. Ou peut-être qu'on devrait laisser Killian aller chasser cet ours pour qu'on ait quelque chose de frais. Je pourrais aider à faire le feu …_

Même s'il n'arrête pas de parler, Graham ne court aucun danger à rester planté-là, alors je fais la sourde oreille alors que Regina et moi continuons nos recherches dans le tas. Je suis sur le point d'abandonner lorsque je remarque une boîte de thon et l'attrape. Les doigts de Regina effleurent les miens pour s'en saisir, mais elle hésite lorsque nos mains se rencontrent, sa paume contre mes phalanges. Le rouge me monte aux joues quand son pouce fait un mouvement circulaire volontaire sur ma peau, assez pour me faire cahoter avant qu'elle ne la prenne enfin.

-_ Jackpot. _Articule-t-elle.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir, ma bouche s'ouvre et se ferme comme un poisson. Ce n'est pas juste qu'elle puisse me toucher de cette façon puis agir comme si rien ne s'était passé !

\- _Peux-tu regarder s'il y en a plus ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Ouais, bien sûr._

(Quelle allumeuse.)

Regina parvient à grappiller une boîte fermée de biscuits salés et ouvre la conserve de thon, la passant aux garçons pour qu'ils puissent manger. Auguste essaie d'y échapper mais un regard noir pointé sur lui le pousse à fourrer directement trois biscuits en même temps dans sa bouche.

\- _Une idée de combien de temps ça va mettre pour marcher ?_ Je questionne.

\- _Je ne suis même pas certaine que ça fonctionne. Seul le temps nous le dira. _Répond-elle.

C'est une surveillance plutôt ennuyeuse à attendre au bout de la table, surtout avec Graham qui récite les noms scientifiques de tout les poissons qu'il connaît, mais je reste attentive avec l'espoir que l'un d'entre eux commence à se sentir mieux. Après une heure, la patience de Regina arrive à son terme.

\- _C'est bon, Killian, arrête de te prendre pour Hercule. Graham, on va jouer à un nouveau jeu où tu vas trouver un stylo et écrire tout ces noms au lieu de les réciter à haute voix. Et Neal, je suis sûre que ton grand-père t'aimait très fort. On est tous au comble de la stabilité mentale ici. Auguste, je serai contente de ton silence si tu n'étais pas clairement malade. Alors il est temps que tout le monde aille se coucher maintenant._

\- _J'suis pas malade, j'ai juste …_ Essaie-t-il d'argumenter.

\- _Au lit. Ou juste dans votre chambre avec la porte fermée. Peu importe. _Ordonne-t-elle.

\- _Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en train de plaisanter, les gars. … Est-ce que je peux prendre les crackers avec moi ? _Demande Killian.

\- _Oui. Vas-t'en maintenant. _Répond-elle.

Killian s'empare de la boîte avant que Neal puisse prendre un autre biscuit et obtient un ronchonnement en retour, mais les autres garçons acceptent de partir sans beaucoup plus d'encouragements. Une fois que les bruits de pas et le vrombissement de Hope disparaissent, je laisse échapper un rire.

\- _Ça rigole pas avec toi, hein ?_

\- _Un des rôles du médecin est de faire faire aux gens ce qui est le mieux pour eux. Certains patients sont plus durs à convaincre que d'autres._

\- _Et pour moi ?_

\- _Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas par ici pour le découvrir ?_

(Ce n'est pas une invitation que je peux refuser.)

Je me fais une place sur une chaise près d'elle, la rapprochant pour que nous soyons côte-à-côte, et la bouche de Regina prend un air amusé.

\- _Tu vois, c'est facile avec toi. _Affirme-t-elle.

\- _Oh mon dieu, je suis tombée dans le panneau._

\- _J'en suis même pas désolée._

\- _Tu voulais juste encore te retrouver seule avec moi._

\- _C'est plus facile de parler quand Graham n'est pas en train de réciter l'encyclopédie juste à côté._

Elle n'a pas tort, mais je suis contente qu'on soit seules pour plus que cette raison. Je me penche lentement en avant, donnant une chance à Regina de reculer si elle n'est pas intéressée, mais ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes par une légère inclinaison de sa tête. Le baiser est bref mais doux, envoyant un frisson plaisant le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

\- _Alors, par quoi on commence ?_ Je demande.

\- _Ça ressemble presque à un rendez-vous improvisé. Un épouvantable dans un complexe de vacances désert._

\- _Au moins c'est pas au beau milieu de la jungle._

\- _C'est pas faux. Le contexte joue un rôle important. Et je ne suis pas sûre quoi faire. Je t'ai parlé de mes passe-temps._

\- _La peinture et le kickboxing. Ce qui est un super combo, d'ailleurs._

\- _Et quels sont les tiens ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Euh, l'écriture et les voyages, je suppose. C'est pourquoi j'ai sauté sur cette mission. Et mon travail en général. C'est pas évident de se faire payer pour mettre des mots sur du papier._

\- _L'avantage avec l'école de médecine c'est qu'après le temps considérable que tu y passes et les dettes, ils ont tendance à t'embaucher juste après. As-tu toujours voulu être journaliste ?_

\- _Je vois où ça m'a mené. C'est le côté fun, tu vois ? Et j'essaie généralement de mettre de la positivité dans mes articles pour faire en sorte que les journées des gens soient un peu meilleures._

(Parfois cela signifie poster d'innombrables photos de chatons après les faits, mais je fais ce qu'il faut.)

C'est agréable de simplement s'asseoir et parler avec Regina, même si ce n'est qu'un échange de banalités. Pour la première fois depuis le naufrage, je me sens normale, bien dans ma peau. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je baille.

\- _Fatigués ?_ Suggère-t-elle.

\- _Je suppose qu'on a pas vu le temps passé ici._

\- _Eh bien, allons nous coucher aussi alors._


	40. Cette merveilleuse journée

Mon cœur rate un battement quand Regina me suit dans les marches, mes dents triturent ma lèvre alors que j'essaie de me décider quant au fait de l'inviter dans ma chambre ou non.

(Cela n'engage à rien. Le simple fait de dormir avec elle était déjà très agréable.)

\- _Tu ne devrais pas aller dormir avec cette tête._ Me dit-elle.

Je devais être en train de froncer les sourcils, mais cela disparaît très rapidement de mon visage lorsque Regina m'embrasse, ses doigts posés sur mes joues. C'est facile de se laisser porter par cette sensation, et tellement plus difficile de ne pas la poursuivre lorsqu'elle se recule.

\- _Si un oiseau revient frapper contre ta fenêtre, tu sais où me trouver. Bonne nuit, Emma. _Ajoute-elle.

-_ Bonne nuit. _Je réponds alors.

(Dix points pour cette séparation. Wow)

xxx

Lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrent, il fait toujours nuit dehors, de subtils rayons de lumière s'immiscent par la fenêtre. En grognant et en me replongeant dans la chaleur des draps, j'essaie de trouver ce qui a bien pu me réveiller quand je vois quelqu'un assis sur le bord de mon lit.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu …_ Je commence à dire.

\- _Ce n'est que moi._

\- _Regina._

(Seigneur, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure.)

\- _Est-ce que tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Je lui demande.

\- J_e pensais au fait que j'allais devoir prendre une décision vraiment très compliquée._ Me répond-elle.

(Ça ne sent pas bon.)

\- _Je ne savais pas si je devais te laisser dormir pour continuer de regarder ton visage angélique, ou te réveiller pour ne pas manquer un seul instant de cette merveilleuse journée qu'on va passer ensemble._ M'explique-t-elle.

(Hein?)

\- _Euh. Tu peux recommencer ?_

\- _Si tu veux, ma chérie._

La mâchoire m'en tombe quand je réalise enfin, je ne peux trouver aucun réconfort dans le sourire de Regina lorsqu'elle se penche en avant pour m'attraper la main et entrelacer nos doigts.

(Non, non, non. Pourquoi ça doit lui arriver à elle maintenant ? C'est elle le médecin ! Comment je vais bien pouvoir arranger tout ça ?)

\- _Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose après notre séparation d'hier soir ? _J'interroge.

\- _Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à quel point c'était bon de t'embrasser. _Admet-elle.

(Ça aurait été très flatteur si elle avait eu toute sa tête.)

Je passe une bonne minute à me creuser les méninges afin de trouver une quelconque solution à cette situation, mais Regina a d'autres idées en tête. Elle amène ma main jusqu'à ses lèvres et me fait des baisers sur les doigts, je dois réprimer un gémissement et retirer ma main.

(Est-ce qu'il y a une façon polie de dire : 'Je ne veux pas de toi dans mon espace personnel car si tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, c'est trop bizarre' ? 'Inhibitions réduites' c'est ce qu'elle a dit à propos de Killian. Merde, quand est-ce qu'elle est tombée malade ? Avant ou après qu'on … )

\- _Une longue journée m'attend._ Je dis.

\- _Elle semble parfaite à mes yeux._ Répond-elle.

\- _Ouais, parce que là tu penses que la lumière du soleil émane de mon cul. Ce qui se trouve être mignon, mais seulement en théorie._

Je sais que mon sarcasme lui est passé au-dessus de la tête quand je la vois sourire, et je souhaite plus que tout recevoir une remarque cinglante en retour.

\- _On a qu'à s'en tenir aux mains enlacées pour le moment, ok ? On va dire que je suis de la vieille école._ Je confesse.

(Je ne le suis vraiment pas, mais je prendrai n'importe quelle excuse pour m'assurer qu'elle ne devienne pas trop tactile.)

\- _J'aurais dû le savoir plus tôt._ Commente-elle.

\- _Contentons-nous de nous préparer pour la journée, ok ? Une chose à la fois._

Regina hoche la tête, mais ne bouge pas. Je résiste à l'envie de me laisser retomber sur mon oreiller et de simplement me cacher sous les couvertures pour le reste de la journée.

\- _Donne-moi une minute pour me préparer._ Je suggère.

\- _Oh. Je t'attends juste derrière la porte._

(Évidemment.)

Aussitôt que la porte de ma chambre est fermée, je me tire du lit en essayant de trouver un plan, seulement pour que le flot de mes pensées soit interrompu lorsque je réalise que Regina est en train de chantonner joyeusement à l'extérieur.

(On est tellement dans la merde.)


	41. WiFi insulaire magique

C'est seulement en convainquant Regina que j'adorerais qu'elle me prépare mon petit-déjeuner que je suis parvenue à ce qu'elle me laisse seule. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire avec les différentes sortes de conserves et de biscuits, mais ce n'est vraiment pas important du moment que ça la garde occupée. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, je subtilise un siège pour mon propre usage sur le porche délabré, à l'écart des autres. Dehors, le seul bruit est le chant de quelques oiseaux pendant que le soleil s'élève dans le ciel.

\- _Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Attendre ne va sûrement pas marcher. Killian ne va pas mieux, et tout le monde tombe malade. Et je suis la suivante sur la liste. Qui va bien pouvoir nous aider si on est tous délirants ?_

Ma complainte comble le silence, mais j'entends un léger vrombissement derrière moi, je me retourne à temps pour voir Hope sortir comme une flèche par une fenêtre ouverte. Le drone descend jusqu'à moi, mais reste à planer à quelques mètres dans les airs.

\- _Salut Hope. Est-ce que t'es venue pour me donner des conseils ? Je suis ouverte à toute proposition au point où j'en suis. Même si je parle à un drone._

(Peut-être que je peux prétendre qu'elle bipe une fois pour oui et deux fois pour non.)

\- _C'est quoi le pire entre le fait que je sois la seule à ne pas être malade ou le fait qu'on soit tous en train de errer à perdre la tête ? Manger de la viande, ça ne marche pas. Dormir plus, ça ne marche pas. Mais Graham est le seul à s'être fait griffer par des animaux, alors ils ne peuvent pas en être la cause ? Je veux dire …_

(Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne suis pas médecin. Et la seule à notre disposition est en train de me faire les yeux doux au lieu de chercher un remède.)

\- _Quand est-ce qu'avoir une petite-amie est devenue si compliqué ? Oh, elle sera intelligente et magnifique, mais d'abord tu devras trouver comment guérir une maladie provenant d'une île bizarroïde après un naufrage. C'est juste excessif._

Hope produit une grosse vibration, l'interprétation que je lui donne c'est qu'elle est d'accord avec moi, alors qu'elle bondit de haut en bas comme un ballon. Cette image m'extirpe un petit sourire, et c'est vraiment quelque chose dont j'ai besoin.

\- _Ça marche bien entre Auguste et toi, hein ? C'est mignon._

(Je plaisante, mais le drone ne peut pas me dire si c'est une bonne vanne ou non.)

\- _Au moins il a quelqu'un pour lui tenir compagnie quand il ne veut pas être près d'autres gens, ou quoi qu'il se passe. Peut-être qu'il y a un moyen de garder Regina concentrée ? Si elle pense qu'elle me fait une faveur. Ce serait mieux que d'avoir à régler tout ça moi-même. C'est pas comme s'il y avait des bouquins de médecine ici. Et mon téléphone est complètement mort, même si on avait une sorte de WiFi insulaire magique._

Je suis soudainement gênée par le rappel de la lueur hébétée dans les yeux de Regina quand elle a pris ma main, les doigts fermement enlacés sur mes genoux. Être adulée par quelqu'un c'est bien, mais seulement quand les deux personnes concernées veulent que ça se produise.

\- _Pour tout ce que j'en sais, elle ne le veut pas vraiment. Regina ne m'est pas apparue comme du genre guimauve. Elle est toujours pragmatique et …_

(Et ça me manque. Quelqu'un à qui je peux faire confiance pour prendre la bonne décision. Maintenant c'est juste de plus en plus déprimant.)

\- _Putain de merde. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je pourrais faire._

Hope vole en faisant des figures en forme de huit, ce drone ne peut me donner aucun conseil. Au final, c'est juste une noix de coco ailée avec une caméra sophistiquée.

\- _Je suppose que je devrais retourner à l'intérieur, hein ? Personne ne va aller mieux si je me morfonds sur le porche. Peut-être que c'est juste une grosse farce bien élaborée et qu'ils vont me l'avouer quand je rentrerais._

(Ce n'est pas la théorie la plus inspirante, mais au moins ça voudrait dire que tout le monde redeviendrait normal.)

Avec un long soupir, je me relève et me redirige vers le bâtiment, m'accrochant à l'espoir que l'inspiration me frappera bientôt.


	42. Forme de cœur

Je n'ai pas fait plus de deux pas dans le hall lorsque Regina réapparaît tout sourire. Elle se presse immédiatement contre moi en prenant ma main dans la sienne, et je ne peux pas retenir l'expression acerbe sur mon visage.

(Ce n'est pas elle. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.)

\- _Où étais-tu ? J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner et ça refroidi. _Dit Regina.

\- _Refroidi ? Avec quoi tu l'as réchauffé ? _Je rétorque.

\- _Eh bien, il va être encore plus froid. Il était à température ambiante à la base._

\- _T'en fait pas pour ça. Je le mangerai plus tard._

\- _Mais je l'ai fait spécialement pour toi et t'étais partie si longtemps …_

\- _Ça a duré genre vingt minutes._

\- _Chaque seconde passée loin de toi me semble durer des heures._

(Oh. Où est la Regina qui était grognon quand je lui ai interrompu sa nuit de sommeil ? Chaque seconde va me sembler durer des années si ça continue.)

Malgré mes protestations, un gargouillement dans mon estomac insiste sur le fait que je devrais manger ce petit-déjeuner, alors je laisse Regina m'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger.

xxx

Graham est occupé à servir la nourriture à tout le monde en arrangeant les assiettes comme si on était dans un restaurant guindé.

(Je vois qu'il a trouvé quelque chose à faire avec toute cette énergie en trop.)

\- _La tienne est juste ici, mon amour._ M'annonce-t-elle.

Je me dirige vers la place qu'elle désigne et m'assieds, seulement pour me rendre compte que les aliments ont été assemblés pour former un cœur plus ou moins réussi.

(Bah oui, évidemment. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais?)

\- _C'est juste pour toi._ Elle insiste.

\- _Merci._

C'est un peu bizarre qu'elle me regarde pendant que je mange, mais je passe une grande partie de mon repas à garder un œil sur les autres. Auguste traîne encore sur une autre table plus loin, pendant que Graham continue d'expliquer à quel point il s'est investi dans la cuisine, avec Neal qui pipelette à propos de sa famille dans les oreilles de Killian.

(Le seul bon côté dans tout cela c'est que tout le monde peut prendre soin de soi-même. En quelque sorte. Je suis simplement contente de ne pas avoir à placer un fil-piège sur la porte d'entrée pour retenir Killian de partir pour une autre séance de natation.)

\- _Comment tu trouves ton petit-déjeuner ?_

\- _Super._

\- _C'est merveilleux de l'entendre. J'étais inquiète que ce soit trop froid et puis d'avoir à faire partir un feu quelque part … Et Killian n'a pas coupé de bois depuis des jours._

\- _Bah ouais. Il était occupé à essayer de devenir un champion de combat d'ours. C'est admirable, vraiment. _J'ironise.

Regina ricane, c'est un son aigu et mielleux au lieu de son rire habituellement distraitement amusé. Je me force à prendre une autre bouchée, mais j'arrête subitement de mâcher quand je remarque Killian essuyer grossièrement de la sueur de son front. Il est pâle, son visage est tout tendu, et ne dit plus un mot alors que Neal continue de caqueter en n'ayant pas l'air d'en avoir conscience. Lorsque le bras de Killian se relâche sur ses cuisses, la panique commence à me traverser.

\- _Regina, Killian a l'air vraiment malade. Tu peux aller lui faire un check-up rapide et voir s'il n'a pas de la fièvre ou quelque chose ?_ Je lui demande.

\- _Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Emma ? Je m'émerveillais devant la beauté de tes yeux._

\- _Mais put … Regina, va juste l'aider. Il a vraiment une sale mine. T'es médecin, tu te souviens ?_

Un gros boum m'interrompt quand la tête de Killian heurte la table, le corps affaissé sur la chaise. Neal le regarde en clignant des yeux, silencieux mais ne bougeant pas pour l'aider.

(Oh mon dieu.)

\- _Killian ! Réveille-toi !_ Je crie.

Je lui secoue légèrement les épaules, ne voulant pas le réveiller trop brutalement en sursaut, mais Killian ne bouge pas d'un poil. S'il n'y avait pas le lent mouvement de montée et descente de son dos, je ne pourrais même pas dire s'il respire.

\- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Emma ?_ Me demande Graham.

\- _Oui, y'a quelque chose qui va pas. Regarde devant toi. Tout le monde, aidez-moi à monter Killian au lit sur le champ !_


	43. Maladie d'amour

Tout le monde est dans un état d'insouciance en ce moment, mais heureusement ils semblent répondre aux instructions, et avec l'aide des garçons et Regina traînant derrière, nous transportons Killian dans une chambre et l'allongeons sur le lit.

\- _Il est brûlant. Je peux le sentir partout. Oh … Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'est ? On dit qu'il faut nourrir le rhume et affamer la fièvre … ou est-ce que c'est l'inverse ? Regina, qu'est-ce qui ferait baisser la fièvre ?_ Je lui demande alors.

\- _Hum ?_

\- _Regina !_

\- _Paracétamol ?_

(Je n'aime pas du tout la manière dont elle le dit sous forme de question.)

\- _Et est-ce qu'on en a dans la trousse ?_ J'interroge.

\- _Non._

\- _… Oublie ça._

J'en suis au point où j'essaie de me souvenir de toutes les fois où j'ai vu quelqu'un de fiévreux dans un film ou une série, je me creuse les méninges pour trouver une quelconque solution. La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de me munir d'une serviette et d'eau, je m'empare d'une bouteille se trouvant dans ma chambre et d'un chiffon provenant d'une vieille armoire de salle de bain.

\- _Killian, est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ Je demande.

Il parvient à un produire un faible marmonnement, les yeux papillonnant, et je verse la moitié de l'eau sur le tissu, le mouillant assez avant de le plier et le poser sur son front. Killian est toujours beaucoup trop pâle, mais avec un certain nombre d'encouragements, j'obtiens de lui qu'il boive en penchant la bouteille contre sa bouche.

\- _Ok, c'est un début. Contente-toi d'écouter le son de ma voix, d'accord ? Même si tu ne peux pas parler, tu dois rester conscient._ Dis-je.

\- _Tu sais, un soutien émotionnel peut être aussi important que le maintien physique, surtout en cas de stress. Je tiens juste à ce que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, Emma, et on peut toujours discuter de … _Déblatère Neal.

\- _À moins que t'ai un moyen de soulager la fièvre de Killian, il n'y a pas sujet à discussion, Neal._

-_ Mais peut-être …_

\- _Pas maintenant._

Il semble contrarié, mais je ne peux pas me concentrer là-dessus quand Killian est pantelant et grimaçant, ce qui rend la tâche de le faire boire plus difficile. Toutefois, lorsque Graham se remet à chantonner, ma patience atteint sa limite.

\- _Bon, tout le monde dehors. Il n'a pas besoin d'être dans une pièce pleine de monde._ J'ordonne.

\- _Est-ce que je dois lui ramener à manger ?_ Demande Graham.

\- _Non, juste … allez-vous en._

Au moment où il fait demi-tour, Auguste a déjà quitter la pièce, mais les autres garçons traînent des pieds dans un état de mi-confusion. Je jette un œil derrière mon épaule quand j'entends la porte se fermer, mais Regina est toujours là et me sourit.

\- _Tu restes là parce que tu vas m'aider ou c'est à cause de ta maladie d'amour ?_ Je vérifie.

\- _Je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider, Emma._

\- _Ouais, c'est super. Que dis-tu problème qui se trouve juste devant nous ?_

Rien que je puisse dire ne semble changer son état d'esprit, et j'arrive à court d'option. Sans conseils médicaux, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part improviser et attendre.

\- _Ça va aller, Killian. On va y arriver. Accroche-toi encore un peu. Je vais bien trouver quelque chose. _Je le rassure.

(C'est juste que je ne sais pas encore quoi.)


	44. Tu t'en rappelle

Killian finit par s'endormir, toujours fiévreux mais sans les grimaces et le corps pantelant. Il me semble être la meilleure chose de le laisser tranquille pour qu'il se repose, mais lorsque je me retire dans ma chambre, Regina est rapide à me suivre.

(Et elle ne m'a été d'aucune aide. Elle n'a seulement pas cessé de me dire à quel point elle était assoiffée mais n'a pas bougé pour aller chercher de l'eau pour autant.)

\- _T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Je pense que tout les autres se sont finalement endormis. _Je lui dis.

-_ Et maintenant on peut être en tête-à-tête, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai attendu toute la journée._ Me répond-elle.

\- _Je suis crevée. Tout ce que je veux, c'est me coucher._

\- _Mais …_

\- _Regina, s'il te plaît. Si u tiens vraiment à rester ici, contente-toi de t'asseoir dans le fauteuil dans le coin et laisse-moi dormir._

Cela semble l'apaiser et elle se pelotonne dans le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur moi en permanence. C'est bizarre de se faire observer, mais je suis bien trop épuisée après tout le bordel d'aujourd'hui pour me disputer. Je me glisse sous les couverture et ferme enfin les yeux.

xxx

Je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais je suis réveillée par un bruyant bruit de broyage, et lorsque je me retourne dans le lit, j'aperçois une bouteille d'eau vide provenant de ma réserve écrasée entre les mains de Regina, ainsi qu'une autre à ses pieds.

\- _Hey ! Je les gardais pour Killian. T'en as bu combien ?_ Je questionne.

(On sera bientôt à court d'eau du lac puisque tout le monde est malade. Celle-ci étaient les dernières bouteilles récupérées sur le bateau!)

\- _Toutes ? Je t'ai dis que j'avais soif, ma chérie._ Me répond-elle.

\- _Bah va en bas !_ Je m'exclame.

Je pousse nerveusement les draps et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me lever pour lui faire face en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Voulant lui dire quelque chose qui pourrait l'atteindre. Le brouillard est évident dans ses yeux, mais je suis trop en colère pour l'eau disparue pour lâcher prise.

\- _Killian est ton ami. Il est malade. Tout le monde est malade, même toi ! Et t'es la seule médecin qu'on ait. Alors s'il te plaît, essaie et reviens à la raison, rien qu'une minute. Dis-moi quoi faire !_ J'essaie comme je peux de la ramener.

-_ Il ira bien, Emma. Et ce n'est pas grave du moment que nous sommes là l'une pour l'autre._

\- _Putain de merde … C'est grave ! La Regina que je connais se soucie des autres personnes même si elle essaie de ne pas le montrer. À chaque fois que j'ai été blessée, t'as été là. Et tu prenais soin de Killian aussi ! Maintenant t'es juste …_

Les larmes s'écoulent rageusement sur mon visage avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les arrêter, et Regina me regarde avec confusion. Il y a une volonté dans ses yeux, essayant de comprendre ce que je suis en train de dire, mais rien n'en sort.

\- _J'avais espéré que tu sois en train de me faire une blague, tu sais. Quelque chose qui me laisserait savoir que t'es toujours là dedans. La personne dont je …_

Ma poitrine me fait mal quand je réalise, mon cœur souffrant comme s'il avait été transpercer par une balle, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire à part essuyer les larmes. Je suis quelque peu surprise lorsque ses bras viennent m'encercler, et même si ce n'est pas exactement le réconfort dont j'ai besoin, le fait d'enfouir ma tête dans le creux de son cou c'est quand même quelque chose.

\- _La personne dont je suis tombée amoureuse. Seigneur, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu ne comprends même pas ce que je dis._ Je confesse.

Regina se recule brutalement et cela me surprend, brisant notre embrassade et me regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle secoue vigoureusement la tête, en se tenant brièvement la tempe avant de lâcher un profond soupir.

\- _… Ce n'est pas la meilleure déclaration que j'ai jamais entendu, mais je suppose que ça compte._ Réagit-elle.

(Attends. Est-ce qu'elle … s'il vous plaît, dites-moi que c'était du sarcasme.)

\- _Tu m'as entendue ?_

\- _Évidemment que je 'ai entendue. Maintenant que ma tête n'est plus en train de bourdonner comme s'il y avait des milliers d'abeilles à l'intérieur. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu pleures._

Un rire prend le pas sur le sanglot suivant, le son m'échappe. Regina fronce les sourcils, puis presse sa main sur mon front comme si elle essayait de prendre ma température.

\- _Pas de fièvre. Veux-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?_ Interroge-t-elle.

Je lui dis tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours entre deux reniflements, essayant d'essuyer ma joue pour qu'il n'y ai plus de traces de larmes sur sa robe. Toute l'histoire sort d'un jet, et je ne suis même pas sûre s'il y ait un sens à ce que je dis.

(Mais là encore, rien de ce qui s'est passé n'a de sens.)

\- _Et tu te comportait TELLEMENT bizarrement et j'étais la seule à ne pas être malade, mais j'étais pas sûre que j'étais pas malade et …_

\- _Bizarrement comment ? J'espère que je ne suis pas partie pour essayer de combattre des ours._

\- _Non, rien de tout ça. Tu … euh …_

(Comment lui annoncer ça ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit complètement embarrassée à vie.)

\- _Tu n'étais plus du tout toi. C'est pour ça que tu m'as suivie ici._

Regina cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, et je l'observe regarder tout autour d'elle comme si elle essayait d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Après un moment, elle devient rouge comme une tomate, puis serre la mâchoire et grince des dents avant de se forcer à se détendre.

\- _Tout est si embrouillé, mais je pense que je vois le tableau. J'espère que mes gestes n'étaient pas trop … inappropriés. _Vérifie-t-elle.

\- _Si ça peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu si t'étais, tu sais, pas malade. Du moment que tu en avais envie._

-_ Est-ce que tu parles du baiser ? _Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Oh merci mon dieu, tu t'en rappelle._ Je suis soulagée.

Elle arque un sourcil, étonnée, même si une touche de rose revient colorer ses joues. Son sourire est à peine visible, mais c'est celui que je connais le mieux, soigneusement contrôlé.

\- _C'était totalement délibéré, merci bien. Je me suis rendue compte que le fait d'être indirecte avec … ce genre de sentiments me rendait juste malheureuse._ M'avoue-t-elle.

\- _Ouais, je suis passée par là._

\- _Ah oui? Combien de naufrages as-tu vécu ? Si c'est une mode, je devrais le savoir._

\- _Je ne parle pas de ça ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que j'ai juste fait pas mal de rencontres par-ci par-là. Et les émotions peuvent être plus effrayantes qu'un capybara enragé. ? Surtout quand ce n'est pas le bon moment._

\- _Est-ce que tu as l'impression que ce n'est pas le bon moment ?_ Tente-elle.

\- _… Plus maintenant._ Je concède.

La main de Regina vient se poser sur ma joue, son pouce efface une autre larme, et je la regarde droit dans les yeux, ce qui me confirme que le brouillard est parti. C'est certifié lorsqu'elle incline ma tête et m'attire dans un baiser appuyé, en me maintenant jusqu'à ce que je doive reprendre mon souffle.

\- _Que dis-tu de cela pour te prouver que je suis bien moi ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Hum, je sais pas. Je vais avoir besoin de plus de preuves juste pour être sûre. En science il faut pourvoir répéter les résultats, pas vrai ?_ Je taquine.

\- _Oh, c'est malin._

Tout à coup, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, et après un moment de raideur, elle me retourne mon câlin. Ses doigts tracent des cercles apaisants sur le haut de son dos et je m'évanouis presque face à cette sensation.

\- _Je suis tellement contente que la vraie toi soit revenue._

\- _Moi aussi. Tout était seulement … vif et distant. Je ne pouvais même pas contrôler les mots qui sortaient de ma bouche._

Effrayant comme ce doit être, cela prouve que je n'ai toujours pas été malade. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi je serais la seule à ne pas attraper cette maladie, mais j'ai toujours le contrôle de moi-même et c'est exactement ce que je veux.

\- _T'es sûre que ça ne pourrait pas être transmis en s'embrassant, doc ?_ Je propose.

\- _Si c'était le cas, je vais devoir demander à Killian et Neal ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire dans notre dos._ Rétorque-t-elle.

\- _Ok, tu marques un point._

\- _Donc je ne penses pas qu'il y ait de danger pour toi._

Cela ressemble à une excuse pour m'attirer de nouveau dans un baiser, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent dès l'instant qu'elles rencontrent les siennes.


	45. Aucune

Après avoir passé un moment blottie entre les bras de Regina, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Elle n'est pas particulièrement du genre câline mais elle est contente de me laisser me reposer contre elle pendant qu'elle me caresse les cheveux.

(Elle a probablement besoin de récupérer aussi après avoir passé tout ce temps malade.)

\- _Tu te sens mieux ?_ Me demande-t-elle.

\- _Ouais. Mais je suis toujours inquiète pour Killian._

\- _J'espère qu'il n'a pas réessayer de se battre avec des animaux._

\- _Non, mais il a fait un malaise plus tôt et semblait avoir de la fièvre …_

Je pousse un cri quand Regina se relève soudainement du fauteuil, me poussant de ses genoux, et j'ai à peine retrouver l'équilibre qu'elle a déjà passé la porte de ma chambre pour descendre le couloir.

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ?_

\- _Il dormait ! Je voulais le laisser se reposer._ Je me défends.

Nous n'avons même pas fait la moitié du chemin pour atteindre la porte de chambre de Killian lorsque j'entends un gros grognement provenant de la chambre de Neal. Regina se précipite à l'intérieur sans prendre la peine de frapper, et je vois Neal recroquevillé dans son lit, pâle et transpirant, exactement comme Killian quelques heures auparavant.

\- _Nn …_ Marmonne Neal.

\- _Allez, mets-toi sous les couvertures. _Dit Regina.

Neal ne refuse pas, mais ne peut pas faire grand chose pour aider Regina qui l'allonge, tout en vérifiant son pouls et sa température. Son froncement prononcé m'indique à quel point c'est sérieux, et lorsqu'elle m'entraîne avec elle dans le couloir après avoir éteint la lumière, je deviens nerveuse.

\- _Est-ce que ça va aller pour lui ?_ Je lui demande.

\- _C'est ce qu'il me reste à découvrir. Je présume que Killian est dans le même état ?_

\- _Ouais, ça lui est arrivé en premier … Ce qui veut dire que ça va aussi arriver à Graham et Auguste, pas vrai ?_

\- _Ce serait une progression logique, en effet. Du temps et beaucoup de fluides sont les remèdes habituels pour la fièvre, mais en cas de gravité sévère, ça ne fait pas la différence._

\- _Mais tu vas mieux. Et pour une raison que j'ignore encore, je ne suis jamais tombée malade. Il doit bien y avoir une solution quelque part._

\- _C'est la question à un million. Nous avons vécu le même naufrage, nous avons mangé la même nourriture et respiré le même air._

\- _Nous sommes tous allés dans l'océan. Et Graham est le seul à avoir été blessé par un animal._

\- _Si c'était contagieux par contact cutané, tu serais malade aussi._

(Définitivement à ce stade. Ahem.)

\- _Une résistance innée est possible, mais je ne peux rien tester ici._ Ajoute-elle.

(Allez ! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose.)

\- _Et pour le bois utilisé pour le feu ? Les gars ont été en chercher sans nous. Et tu as été en chercher davantage le matin où tu m'as laissée dormir._ Je propose.

\- _Il y aurait des signes d'irritations là où nous l'avons touché, ou tout autre symptôme. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça._

Regina fronce les sourcils et reste silencieuse, plongée dans une grande réflexion jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'ouvrent brusquement en grand.

\- _L'eau. La bouteille était scellée avant que je la boive. _Énonce-t-elle.

\- _Ouais, parce qu'elle venait du bateau. Il m'en restait un peu. _Je réponds.

\- _Je ne savais pas. Tout les autres ont bu l'eau du lac. Est-ce que tu en as bu à un moment donné ?_

\- _Eh bien, on a été nagé ensemble …_

\- _Mais est-ce que tu en as bu sur des jours ?_ Insiste-elle.

\- _Non ! Je … L'eau en bouteille était meilleure, alors j'essayais d'en boire tant que je le pouvais encore._

\- _C'est ça. Le lac doit être contaminé. Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi tout les animaux d'ici agissent bizarrement aussi. Une multitude de maladies peuvent affecter différentes espèces._

\- _Alors on a besoin de plus d'eau propre._

\- _Assez pour purger leurs systèmes. Ça a fonctionné pour moi, même si je n'étais pas au stade le plus sévère. Combien de bouteilles te reste-il ?_ Demande-elle alors.

Ça me glace le sang car la dernière chose que j'ai hurlé à Regina avant qu'elle n'aille mieux me revient en mémoire.

-_ Aucune._


	46. T'es adorable

Je me flagelle mentalement pour avoir garder toues les bouteilles dans ma chambre, mais je ne suis pas sûre si cela aurait éviter à tout le monde d'être malade ou si nous serions tous tombés malade plus tard. L'expression de Regina devient sérieuse, la mâchoire serrée alors qu'elle rumine tout.

\- _Je suis désolée, je …_

\- _Ne t'en veux pas, Emma. Ça t'a maintenu en bonne santé, c'est ce qui importe. Tu es probablement la seule raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes pas partis errer dans la jungle pour se faire dévorer._ Rétorque-t-elle.

\- _T'es sûre ?_ Je lui demande, pleine de doutes.

Le sourire en coin de Regina vient démêler le nœud dans mon estomac, délié davantage lorsque que ses doigts viennent effleurer mon épaule.

\- _J'en suis sûre._ Me confirme-t-elle. _Mais nous devons trouver quelque chose pour la remplacer. Et assez pour tout le monde._

\- _Peut-être qu'il y en a encore sur le bateau. Je n'y ai trouvé qu'un seul frigo._ Je propose.

-_ C'est bien possible. Si on peut en trouver plus, ça pourrait être suffisant pour remettre tout le monde sur pieds. Une fois que ce sera fait, nous irons chercher une autre source._

Regina, songeuse, laisse échapper un petit 'hum', et ce son me fait sourire. Elle est toujours en train de réfléchir, son esprit travaillant sans arrêt, et c'est tellement bon de la voir être elle-même à nouveau.

-_ Il est pour quoi ce sourire, mm ?_ Interroge-t-elle.

\- _Tu m'as manquée._ Je lui réponds honnêtement.

\- _Je pense que t'es la toute première personne à dire ça._

Son ton est sec et amusé, mais je provoque un son de surprise lorsque je l'attire dans une solide étreinte.

\- _Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai._ Dis-je.

\- _Tu veux parier là-dessus ?_

\- _Non. Je vais juste te le dire plus souvent._

Un grommellement envoie un souffle chaud dans mes cheveux, mais Regina ne se recule pas avant que je le fasse, arquant un sourcil lorsque j'essuie mes yeux.

\- _Je ne vaux pas la peine de pleurer, tu sais._ Assure-t-elle.

\- _Tais-toi. T'as été malade pendant des jours et c'était terrible._

\- _Je suppose que tu pensais cette déclaration, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je sens mon visage chauffer. Je ne veux pas presser Regina pour toute sorte de réponse, mais je tiens à ce qu'elle prenne ce que je lui ai dit sérieusement.

\- _Évidemment que je le pensais._

\- _T'es adorable._

\- _Et je sais que toutes les deux, nous arriverons à trouver une solution. D'ailleurs, les personnes qui ont bâti cet endroit ont bien dû trouver de l'eau quelque part, pas vrai ? S'ils étaient tous tombés malade, la construction n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin._

\- _Tu marques un point. Ton optimisme ne cessera jamais de m'étonner, Emma._

\- _Hey, il y a bien quelqu'un qui doit garder sa bonne humeur, ici._

\- _Et je suis à court._

Nous rions toute les deux, et cela me rend encore plus déterminée à persévérer. Si Regina a foi en moi, si nous travaillons ensemble, alors nous trouverons un moyen pour que tout le monde aille mieux.

(Il le faut.)


	47. Comme un charme

Quand les rayons du soleil commencent à se frayer un chemin à travers la fenêtre, je baille, stupéfiée que nous soyons parvenues à rester éveillées toute la nuit.

(Si elle n'allait pas se coucher, je n'y allais pas non plus. Rien n'est encore réglé.)

\- _Je vais aller essayer de réveiller Killian pour voir comment il va. Le sommeil est bon pour lui, mais si son état a évolué, je dois le savoir._ M'informe-t-elle.

\- _C'est logique._

\- _Tu devrais aller te reposer aussi, Emma. Surtout que tu as passé ces derniers jours à prendre soin de nous. Ce qui devait être mon travail._

\- _T'étais malade. C'est pas de ta faute._

\- _Je suis médecin, Emma. Je peux gérer._

\- _Et les médecins ont généralement des infirmiers et des aide-soignants et un contexte hospitalier qui leur rend les choses plus faciles, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-moi, je veux aider._

Je garde mes yeux fixés dans ceux de Regina, voulant qu'elle me prenne au sérieux, et après un moment de silence, elle me sourit.

\- _D'accord, si tu insistes._

(Oui ! Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de faire mes yeux de chien battu.)

xxx

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la chambre de Killian avant d'y entrer sans faire de bruit, le son régulier de sa respiration se fait entendre dans l'ombre. Il a dégagé ses couvertures et s'est mis en boule, le visage bien rouge et sa transpiration mouillant les draps autour de lui.

\- _Sa fièvre a dû monter._ Dit-elle.

\- _C'est mauvais, pas vrai ?_

\- _La fièvre est une réponse immunitaire du corps. Ça l'aide à combattre la maladie, mais au bout d'un moment … Ça peut faire plus de mal que de bien. _Précise-t-elle. _Killian, t'es réveillé ?_

Son visage se crispe avant qu'il ouvre les yeux, bordés de rouge.

\- _Oui._

\- _Comment tu te sens ?_ Questionne-t-elle.

\- _Pas au mieux de ma forme, mais t'inquiètes pas. Je me porterais comme un charme dès demain, pas vrai ? Sûrement quelque chose que j'ai mangé._

Regina secoue la tête et se met sur le bord de son lit en posant sa main sur son front avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- _C'est ce que tu as bu, en fait. Le lac qu'on a découvert, il est contaminé. Tout le monde est tombé malade à part Emma. _Explique-t-elle.

\- _Tu m'as l'air plutôt bien toi, Regina. T'es sûre de ça ?_

\- _Il restait de la bonne eau provenant du bateau qui m'a aidée à aller mieux. Tu en as eu un peu, mais il n'y en a plus. Je sais que tout est embrouillé pour toi là, mais j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance._

Malgré son état, Killian parvient à faire un vrai sourire.

\- _Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, Regina. Je sais que t'assures mes arrières. Je t'avais bien dit que chaque bateau avait besoin d'un médecin, hein ?_

\- _C'est vrai._

Son expression s'adoucit un peu et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Je sais que Regina tient vraiment à Killian, même si elle ne tient pas à le montrer.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux essayer d'abord, Regina ?_ Je demande.

\- _Eh bien, il y a plein de fruits dans ces boîtes que nous avons triées l'autre jour. Ça ne remplace pas une nouvelle source d'eau potable, mais la nourriture est un bon moyen de s'hydrater aussi. Puis, les conserves sont scellées._

\- _Donc il n'y a pas de contamination._

\- _Exactement. Ça devrait être suffisant pour garder Killian stable pour le moment._

(Punaise, j'aurais aimé savoir ça avant. J'aurais fait mangé des fruits à tout le monde pour le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner. Je suis tellement contente qu'elle soit redevenue elle-même.)

\- _C'est sûr que je mangerai bien un morceau._ Lance Killian.

\- _On va te préparer quelque chose. Contente-toi de rester ici pour te reposer, d'accord ? On va te remettre sur pieds._ Je lui dis alors.

Regina recouvre Killian avec les couvertures et il repose sa tête sur l'oreiller, les yeux se refermant à nouveau.

\- _Garde-les sur toi cette fois. _Conseille-t-elle.

\- _J'peux rien te promettre, doc._

Elle roule des yeux, mais je remarque le nuage de tristesse au-dessus de sa tête désépaissir lorsque nous quittons la chambre.

(Je sais qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux.)


	48. On est tous foutus

Regina et moi séparons toutes les boites de fruits parmi les conserves avant d'en monter quelques unes à Killian, où nous le laissons avec la ferme instruction de manger pour que nous puissions aller voir comment va Neal.

\- _On doit retourner au bateau. S'il reste de l'eau là-bas, elle doit être ramenée ici._ Lance-t-elle.

\- _Et pour Auguste et Graham ?_ Je demande.

\- _Ils vont devoir venir avec nous. Je ne veux pas qu'ils dérangent Killian ou Neal, et ils sont trop hébétés pour rester à l'affût._

\- _Et s'il y a beaucoup d'eau, ils pourront nous aider à la transporter !_

-_ Il faut espérer._

_xxx_

Il nous faut être convaincantes, mais Auguste et Graham nous suivent finalement hors du complexe et droit vers la plage. Graham ne cesse de parler, désignant chaque détail de chaque arbre et chaque rocher devant lesquels nous passons, mais Auguste ne dis pas un mot et se contente de bidouiller la manette de Hope. Nous atteignons le navire dans l'après-midi et son allure est encore pire que la dernière fois, le bois est déformé et craqué par le fait d'être resté au soleil et constamment frappé par les vagues de l'océan.

\- _Wow. Il est en piteux état._ Je constate.

\- _Mon bateau … Tout ce dur labeur pour rien. J'ai passé tellement de temps à travailler dessus._ Déplore Auguste.

\- _C'est à la tempête qu'il faut dire ça, Auguste. Il y a des choses qui importantes dont on doit se préoccuper. _Rétorque Regina.

\- _T'inquiète pas, Auguste !_ S'exclame Graham. _Je pourrais payer une dizaine de bateaux comme celui-là, aussitôt que j'aurais accès à mon compte en banque …_

Auguste grommelle mais le sourire de Graham ne faiblit pas, et Regina guide ces deux-là jusqu'à l'épave avant de tendre la main pour m'aider à monter sur le pont penché.

xxx

Après plus d'une heure, la seule chose que j'ai trouvé c'est un tas de bouteilles d'alcool explosées, leur contenu depuis longtemps déversé dans l'océan.

(Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a seulement quelques jours, on était en train de faire la fête ici. Ça semble presque irréel.)

\- _Regina, t'as trouvé quelque chose ?_ Je demande.

\- _Non. Pas une goutte._

\- _Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi on a besoin d'eau. On a trouvé ce joli lac l'autre jour. C'est parfait pour boire et nager et se laver et …_

\- I_l vous rend malades et délirants, Graham. L'eau du lac est contaminée. _L'interrompt Regina.

-_ … Super. Évidemment qu'il l'est. Pourquoi il se passerait quelque chose de bien sur cette île ?_ Intervient Auguste.

-_ Jamais ne n'aurais pensé que tes blagues me manqueraient, mais ce serait bien que t'arrêtes de tous nous déprimer, Auguste. _Dit Regina.

\- _Si on est tous foutus de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? _Réplique-t-il.

Regina se pince l'arête du nez, les dents brièvement serrées par la frustration avant de soupirer. Le regard qu'elle me lance est sérieux, il n'y a aucune trace d'humour.

\- _C'est pas bon. C'est une question de jours, tout au plus._ Établit-elle.

\- _On va trouver quelque chose. C'était que notre premier arrêt. _Je tempère.

\- _C'était notre seule piste fiable. Il n'y a pas de deuxième arrêt. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à errer dans la jungle jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose._

Je voudrais dire quelque chose pour alléger son humeur massacrante, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Malheureusement, Auguste et Graham ne peuvent pas vraiment aider.

(Attends une minute.)

\- _Les tomates. _Je lâche alors.

\- _Quoi ?_ Elle ne comprends pas.

\- _Les tomates sont des fruits aussi, pas vrai ? Au moins ça nous donnera des réserves supplémentaires. _J'explique.

\- _Auguste, tu te rappelles où se trouve la plantation ?_ L'interroge-t-elle.

\- _… Ouais._

\- _Alors allons-y. Maintenant. _Commande-t-elle.

Elle fait demi-tour et descend du bateau sans un mot, nous laissant le soin de la rattraper. Mes épaules s'affaissent alors que je commence à marcher dans le sable, tout en espérant que nous seront de retour au complexe rapidement.

(Je pensais qu'elle aurait été au moins un peu contente d'entendre ça.)


	49. J'suis le prochain

Regina est en train de marcher assez rapidement pour que je puisse la rattraper sans laisser les garçons derrière. Je veux lui parler, mais je dois rester en arrière pour m'assurer que Graham et Auguste ne soient pas distraits et ne partent pas vagabonder dans la jungle.

(Même lorsqu'on s'est rencontrées, Regina était sarcastique, mais elle ne m'a jamais ignorée. C'est pas bon.)

-_ Tout est si coloré … Et il y a quelque chose qui tape dans ma tête. C'est comme s'il y avait des milliers d'abeilles qui piquaient l'intérieur de mon crâne ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud dans la jungle ? Le soleil était si agréable il y a quelques minutes …_ Déblatère Graham.

(Non, pas lui aussi ! Pas maintenant!)

\- _Graham, ça va aller. On doit juste continuer de marcher, d'accord ?_ Je l'encourage.

\- _Oui, marcher. Le long de toutes ces plantes et leurs couleurs scintillantes, c'est plutôt charmant. Même si ça me fait un mal de chien. Maintenant ça s'étend jusque dans mon cou. Fascinant !_

Aussi alarmant que ce soit de l'entendre décrire sa douleur, je sais que si Graham continue de parler, c'est qu'il est dans un meilleur état que l'était Killian. Je grade ma main sur le bas de son dos pour m'assurer qu'il continu d'avancer, même si je reçoit des coups de coude de temps en temps lorsqu'il fait des gestes dramatiques.

(Si Graham tombe dans les vapes dans la jungle, on devra le porter sur tout le chemin jusqu'au complexe.)

\- _Alors si son état empire maintenant, ça veut dire que j'suis le prochain, pas vrai ?_ Demande Auguste.

Je sursaute, surprise par la voix derrière moi. Jusqu'à maintenant, Auguste n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que nous avions quitté la plage.

\- _On va trouver de l'eau potable pour que tout le monde aille mieux, Auguste. Ça va aller. Tiens bon encore un peu, d'accord ?_ Je rassure.

\- _Si tu le dis._

\- _Tu ne devrais pas lui donner de faux espoir. _Dit soudainement Regina.

Mon attention précédemment sur Auguste se tourne vers Regina, qui s'est arrêtée net quelques mètres devant nous. Ses yeux noirs sont devenus plus durs, plus froid et plus sérieux que ce que j'ai déjà vu.

\- _Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais, puisque tu as marché tout devant sur tout le chemin._ Je réagis alors.

\- _Parce que plus vite on y sera, mieux se sera. _Réplique-t-elle.

\- _C'est pas un mensonge ! On est en train de chercher un remède !_

\- _Mais là nous n'en avons pas. On a même pas une piste._

\- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée dire d'autre ? 'Désolée Auguste, tu vas probablement mourir mais garde le moral !' ? C'est horrible. Je ne vais pas penser au pire à moins que ça se produise._

\- _Il y a une différence entre l'optimisme et le déni, Emma. On doit être réalistes. La probabilité de notre survie n'est pas en notre faveur._

(Est-ce qu'elle pense vraiment qu'on va tous mourir avant d'avoir trouver un remède ? Je c'est que, techniquement, c'est une possibilité, mais on a réussi à s'en sortir jusqu'ici. On est passé de 'dormir à même le sol en mangeant des tomates' à 'vivre dans un hôtel avec de la nourriture en conserve' en quelques jours. Et Regina est rétablie. Les garçons le peuvent aussi.)

\- _Est-ce que t'es en train de dire que t'abandonnes ?_ Je vérifie.

\- _Non. Mais ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de chercher une pelle quand nous serons rentrés._

Ses mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, me paralysant sur place. Regina se retourne et reprend la marche, la distance entre nous augmente avant que je ne force mes jambes à bouger de nouveau, encore sous le choc de ce que cela implique.

(Je ne comprends plus rien. Regina attendait de moi que je reste forte avant, que je me concentre sur le côté positif des choses. Si ça a changé, y'a t-il quelque chose que je puisse encore faire pour aider?)


	50. Vingt murs

C'est une longue marche pour retourner au complexe, mais nous trouvons Neal et Killian dès que nous entrons. Ils sont tous les deux affalés sur les canapé et ont vraiment mauvaise mine, recroquevillés dans des couvertures humides avec quelques conserves de fruits ouvertes entre eux.

\- _Killian, que fais-tu hors de ton lit ?_ Interroge Regina.

\- _Je mourrais de chaud de cette petite chambre. Et c'était pareil pour Neal. Il fait bien plus frais ici, hein ? On peut respirer un peu._ Répond-il.

(Il sait qu'il est malade ? C'est … un progrès, je suppose. L'état de Killian ne semble pas avoir empirer, mais il n'a pas l'air mieux non plus. Peut-être que la maladie s'est stabilisée pour le moment. Mais je ne peux pas en dire de même pour Neal.)

\- _Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? _Demande-t-elle.

\- _Beaucoup mieux. J'suis pas vraiment malade, tu sais, c'est juste le soleil …_

\- _Il n'y a pas énormément de soleil dans ta chambre, Killian._ J'interviens.

\- _Je serais sur pieds en un rien de temps, Emma. On peut retourner nager si tu veux._ Dit-il.

Son grand sourire béat m'annonce que son moment de lucidité est passé, puis je soupire. Si seulement on avait pu trouver au moins une glacière avec de l'eau, toute cette situation serait résolue.

\- _Nager. Ça nage dans ma tête …_ Commente Graham.

\- _Allez, Graham. Il faut que tu te couches. _Réagit le médecin.

Elle le guide jusqu'au canapé malgré ses grommellements, et j'aperçois Neal en train d'essayer d'attraper une boite de fruits avec une main tremblante, pas vraiment capable de s'en saisir. Je la prends de la table et la mets dans sa main, retirant le couvercle pour qu'il puisse récupérer un fruit et le croquer.

\- _Merci, Emma. T'es une si bonne amie, tu sais ? J'ai tellement de chance._ Dit-il.

Je me force à lui sourire et l'aide à manger un peu plus de fruits. J'aimerais plus que tout qu'il se remette à blaguer sur la nourriture – ou même me taquiner – plutôt qu'être ce zombie fiévreux qui n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il dit.

(C'est effrayant de voir quelqu'un agir complètement différemment, même s'il est en fait plus sympa. Je n'ai pas signé pour atterrir dans une dimension parallèle flippante.)

\- _Viens t'asseoir avec nous, Regina. Toi aussi t'as l'air morte de fatigue. Y'a pas de mal à prendre un dimanche détente une fois de temps en temps._ Lance Killian.

\- _Je vais bien, Killian. Et on n'est pas dimanche. _Rétorque-t-elle.

La confusion peint le visage de Killian un moment avant de hausser les épaules, en laissant Regina prendre sa température de nouveau pendant qu'il s'empare de la dernière conserve de fruits pleine et commence à manger.

(Putain, Regina avait raison. On va arriver à court de fruits très rapidement. Auguste a ramené les dernières tomates de la plantation, mais ce n'est pas comme si elles allaient repousser tout les jours.)

\- _Regina, est-ce qu'on va laisser tout le monde ici ? _Je demande.

\- _S'ils sont plus à l'aise, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Et ils seront plus facile à surveiller s'ils sont tous au même endroit._ Répond-elle.

(Au moins elle m'a répondue. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir avancer maintenant.)

\- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour aider ?_ Je propose.

\- _Là, tu dois me laisser être le médecin. Tu n'as aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, et j'ai pas vraiment le temps de te donner des leçons. _Refuse-t-elle.

Regina se détourne sans un mot de plus, teignant au passage la dernière étincelle d'espoir à laquelle je me raccrochait.

(Elle me regarde à peine maintenant. C'est comme s'il y avait vingts murs entre nous et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour les abattre. On ne peut pas compter l'une sur l'autre si on ne se parle pas, si Regina ne prend même pas en compte ce que j'ai à dire. Putain de merde. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau ?)

Une fois que tous les garçons sont installés sur les canapés et convaincus de manger les fruits qu'il nous reste, l'attention de Regina n'est plus sur eux et elle est partie loin dans ses pensées. Elle semble épuisée, et doit être aussi assoiffée que je le suis, mais on ne peut pas abandonner là.

\- _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de considérer cette option._ Soliloque-t-elle.

\- _Quoi ?_

Regina s'arrête net, comme si elle était surprise d'avoir dit ces mots à haute voix, mais cède avec une petite grimace.

\- _Il y a des tas de plantes sur cette île qui pourraient avoir des vertus médicinales. Je suis presque certaine que la moitié d'entre elles ne devraient pas être là, mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance au point où on en est. Il est possible que quelque chose puisse servir de médicament. Rudimentaire à souhait et à moitié moins efficace que ce qui pourrait être acheté chez nous, mais médicamenteux tout de même. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça vaille le coup d'essayer si nous n'étions pas dans une situation désespérée. Alors je sors. Je serais rentrée lorsque j'aurais trouvé quelque chose d'utile._

\- _Tu ne peux pas y aller seule. Laisse-moi venir avec toi. _J'implore.

\- _Non._

(Purée, elle ne va même pas l'envisager ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?)

\- _C'est pas prudent d'y aller seule, Regina. Les animaux sont sauvages là-dehors. On ne sait même pas combien d'entre-eux vivent grâce à l'eau du lac. Tu pourrais vraiment être blessée._

\- _… D'accord. Allons-y._

(Ok, c'était plus facile que je l'aurais pensé. Je ne vais pas me creuser la tête pour en connaître la raison.)


	51. On est morts

En retournant dans la jungle, le soleil qui commence déjà à se coucher perturbe quelque peu mes nerfs, mais c'est mieux d'être là-dehors avec Regina plutôt que morte d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'elle se fasse prendre au piège dans le noir par un ours. Comme d'habitude, elle reste silencieuse pendant que nous marchons, mais son rythme est un peu plus lent, la fatigue se faisant pesante.

-_ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?_ Je demande.

\- _Il y a plusieurs possibilités, mais des baies de sureau devrait être le plus commun. Ma mère avait l'habitude d'en faire du thé ou du sirop pour réduire la fièvre._

\- _Ta mère ? Mais … tu n'approuves pas ?_

-_ Je ne suis pas allée à l'école de médecine pendant de nombreuses onéreuses années pour commencer à me reposer sur des remèdes de grand-mères. Certains fonctionnent, mais un tas d'entre eux rendent les gens encore plus malade. _Rétorque-t-elle.

La pression s'entend dans chacun de ses mots, alors je tends la main pour saisir la sienne afin de lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Nos doigts se frôlent mais elle s'écarte subtilement, ses yeux évitant les miens pour continuer de scanner des arbres et buissons autour du nous.

(Putain. Nous sommes tout ce qu'il nous reste, Regina. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose si tu as besoin de te reposer sur moi un peu.)

xxx

La nuit tombe pendant que nous atteignons une large prairie, et Regina se précipite soudainement droit devant elle. Je panique avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle s'agenouille devant un arbuste en fleurs, ses branches pleines de baies.

\- _Est-ce que ce sont des baies de sureau ?_ Je demande.

\- _Ça y ressemble._

Regina passe la main sous sa jupe et je n'en reviens pas lorsqu'elle en sort un couteau suisse. Elle fait sortir la lame et commence à couper dans le feuillage avec des gestes rapides.

(Quand est-ce … est-ce qu'elle l'avait pendant tout ce temps?)

\- _Donne tes mains._ Commande-t-elle.

\- _Oh ! Désolée._

Elle remplit mes mains de baies de sureau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait pratiquement plus sur le buisson, puis elle essuie son couteau dans l'herbe avant de se relever.

\- _C'est bien, hein ? Il y en a plein. _Dis-je.

\- _Parce qu'il nous en faut plein. Je vais devoir tout écraser et presser pour faire quelque chose d'un peu plus fort. Ne prend pas cela pour un remède, Emma. C'est une solution provisoire. Sans eau potable, sans un véritable remède, on est morts._

La défaite dans la voix de Regina est difficile à entendre, comme si nous faisions que gagner un peu de temps. Je laisse les baies dans mes bras tomber dans l'herbe avant de l'attirer pour un gros câlin, mon buste pressé contre le dos de Regina.

\- _Ça va aller …_

\- _Arrête. J'peux pas … Je ne vais pas faire ça. Pas avec toi. On n'a pas le temps._

Les derniers mots sortent écorchés, mais Regina se détache de moi avant que je ne puisse voir si elle est en train de pleurer, elle ramasse les baies que j'ai laissé tomber et se remet à marcher à travers l'étendue d'herbe. Pendant un moment je ne peux plus bouger, le désespoir me figeant comme si j'avais été changée en pierre.

(Elle souffre tellement et ne veut même pas me laisser le voir. Peut-être qu'on est vraiment foutus.)


	52. Je veux faire mes adieux

Dès notre retour au complexe, Regina part travailler dans la cuisine Je l'observe écraser toutes les baies en une pâte avant de l'essorer dans un morceau de tissu, extrayant le jus dans quatre verres différents. C'est un travail intense mais je reste en retrait pour la laisser le faire seule, ne voulant pas interférer, mais lorsqu'elle prend deux verres et laisse les deux autres, je m'en saisis rapidement et suit Regina jusqu'à la table où les garçons sont assis.

(On peut dire que je suis sa paire de mains bonus.)

\- _Allez, Killian. Il faut que tu boives ça. _Ordonne Regina.

\- _Tout ? Ça ressemble à de l'huile._ Répond-il.

\- _Oui, tout. Et estime-toi heureux, c'est meilleur que de l'huile._

Graham et Neal prennent leurs verres sans se plaindre, mais Auguste a la tête posée sur la table, je sens la tension dans ses épaules quand je lui fais une petite tape.

\- _Hey, t'es réveillé ?_ Je demande.

\- _Je crois._

\- _Bien, c'est une bonne chose. J'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à te sentir mieux. Tu peux me regarder ?_

Il grogne mais relève lentement la tête, les yeux creusés par la fatigue. Auguste est bien trop pâle, et je me dépêche pour lui mettre le verre à la bouche, ne voulant pas qu'il s'évanouisse avant d'avoir bu le jus.

\- _Juste avale ça, ok ?_ Dis-je.

\- _… Emma, je suis en train de mourir ?_

\- _Non, non, tu l'es pas …_

(Pas encore. Mais il n'a vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça.)

\- _Où est Hope ? Je veux faire mes adieux. _Articule-t-il.

Malgré moi, je sens un sourire étirer mes lèvres.

\- _T'es vraiment attaché à Hope, hein ?_

\- _Je l'ai fabriquée de mes propres mains. Et si je pars, y'aura plus personne qui saura comment elle marche …_

\- _Auguste, tu ne vas nulle part, d'accord ? Et Hope vole juste derrière toi._

Auguste se tourne dans son siège au ralenti, assez pour voir le drone au-dessus de son épaule, produisant un petit bourdonnement. Hope monte et descend de quelques centimètres dans les airs, je peux presque imaginer qu'elle est en train de faire la vague.

\- _Tu vois ?_

\- _Ouais. Je suppose qu'on est tous les deux bien vivants._ Réplique-t-il.

Je relève les yeux et voit que Regina s'est retirée au font de la pièce, utilisant un autre chiffon pour essayer de frotter les taches causées par les baies de ses doigts.

(Et le résultat n'est pas génial.)

Elle jette le chiffon sur le côté et soupire, s'effondrant sur la première chaise à sa portée. Les yeux de Regina s'imprègnent de mélancolie, elle nous regarde sans vraiment nous regarder, perdue dans ses pensées.

(Elle essaie tellement fort. Dès que la fièvre est passée, Regina voulait directement se remettre au travail. Je sais que son indifférence n'est qu'une façade, même si elle ne veut pas qu'on voit à travers. Personne n'essaie de gagner autant de temps que possible s'il n'en n'a rien à faire.)

Je ramasse les verres vides et retourne dans la cuisine, les posant dans l'évier. Je lance un autre regard en direction de Regina et me mordille la lèvre.

(Je ne devrais pas me soucier de ce qui se passe entre nous alors qu'elle prend soin de tout le monde. C'est déjà assez stressant sans que je la fasse paniquer avec un câlin. Argh, ça sonne tellement égoïste. Je n'ai même jamais été malade ! Pas étonnant qu'elle prenne du recul.)

\- _Emma, où t'es partie ? _Appelle Neal.

\- _J'arrive, Neal. Je débarrassais seulement vos verres. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

\- _Je veux juste parler. Tu sais, t'es partie tellement longtemps et je pensais …_

Je le laisse continuer sans l'interrompre, même si mon esprit commence à s'évader lorsque Neal détaille son plan pour un journal de l'amitié. Si c'est ce qui le garde conscient, il peut pipeletter autant qu'il veut.

(La meilleure chose que je puisse faire c'est mettre sur pause quoiqu'il y ait entre Regina et moi. Si le pire devait se produire, je veux qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur moi, pas s'enfuir.)


	53. Nounou

Une heure plus tard, Regina et moi escortons les garçons jusqu'au hall, en espérant que davantage de repos accélérerait leur rétablissement. Mais alors que le temps passe, les quatre frissonnent toujours et refusent de dormir, sortant du brouillard pour nous marmonner des choses.

(Ça ne marche pas. Regina a pris la température de tout le monde, deux fois.)

-_ Brr. Il fait un froid de canard ici. _Dit Killian.

\- _Ah oui, tu trouves aussi ? C'est étrange parce que je ne sens pas le moindre vent. Peut-être que cette île a des saisons inhabituelles aussi. Ne serait-ce pas absolument fascinant ?_

\- _Je vais chercher des couvertures._ Je commente.

\- _Emma …_ Commence Regina.

\- _Tu peux rester et les surveiller. T'as été debout toute la journée._

Elle ne répond rien, mais je prends cela comme une sorte d'approbation pour aller rassembler quelques couvertures d'un peu partout dans ce complexe. Je pose la pile entre les canapés et commence à border les garçons un par un, en croisant les doigts pour qu'ils se mettent en boule et dorment. Lorsque j'arrive à Neal, il lève un sourcil en me prenant la couverture des mains pour s'enrouler dedans lui-même, et même une esquisse de ce sourire narquois familier me donne espoir.

\- _Depuis quand tu joues la nounou, hein ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Depuis que t'as décidé d'être un emmerdeur et de tomber malade. Mais t'iras mieux bientôt._

\- _Pas si t'es dans le coin, non._

(C'est juste un moment de lucidité. Ne t'emballe pas trop.)

\- _Tu sais, l'ancien toi me manque bizarrement. Mais j'essaie de me rappeler pourquoi._

\- _Je suis … tu sais … je suis fatigué._

Les yeux de Neal se ferment en papillonnant, un soupçon de sueur faisant irruption sur son front, et je me recule pour qu'il puisse s'endormir en paix. La pièce est silencieuse exceptée pour les bruits de respiration de chacun. Un grincement du sol derrière moi me fait presque sursauter.

\- _Regina. Tu m'as presque …_

La taquinerie s'efface dès que j'aperçois la profondeur de ses valises sous ses yeux, des cercles sombres commençant à bien s'installer. Je veux plus que tout lui prendre la main, lui offrir mon épaule sur laquelle se reposer, mais je laisse les ongles me mordre la paume à la place.

(Donne lui de l'espace. Sois juste utile.)

\- _Il est tard. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Je vais les surveiller cette nuit._

\- _Et si on se partageait la nuit ? Si on fait des quarts, on sera toutes les deux fatiguées mais pas complètement épuisées._ Je propose._ Je peux commencer pour que tu puisses te reposer un peu._

\- _Ne me fais pas répéter._

(Ok. Mauvaise idée.)

\- _Mais …_

\- _Pars._

Je la fixe un moment, essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire, mais Regina ne cligne même pas des yeux, les épaules tendues et inébranlables.

(… Et argumenter va juste la fatiguer encore plus. Fais chier.)

\- _Bonne nuit._ Je lui souhaite alors.

\- _… Bonne nuit._

_xxx_

Chaque pas que je fais en direction de ma chambre est à contre-cœur, et je continue d'espérer qu'elle me rappelle et change d'avis jusqu'à ce que mon dos atteigne le lit. Même assise dans le noir, mes jambes et mon dos sont douloureux après avoir marcher toute la journée, je ne peux pas dormir.

(Où est l'intérêt que je reste là-haut. On sera toutes les deux épuisées demain.)

Je regarde la lune s'élever haut dans le ciel, je perds le fil du temps et abandonne finalement quand je sors du lit, puis je redescends les escaliers aussi silencieusement que possible.


	54. J'avais tort

Je parviens à distinguer la forme de tous les garçons immobiles endormis sur les canapés, mais aucune trace de Regina.

\- _Attends, où est-ce qu'elle … Oh mon dieu._

Regina est étendue sur le sol derrière l'un des canapés, les cheveux éparpillés et les yeux fermés. Je réduis la distance entre nous en quelques pas rapides, m'agenouillant à ses côtés. Elle respire toujours, elle s'étire avec un grognement lorsque je lui écarte les cheveux du visage pour vérifier si la fièvre n'est pas revenue.

(Elle n'est pas spécialement chaude. Elle a dû tomber dans les pommes à cause de la fatigue.)

\- _Quoi ? … Quelle heure il est ?_ Demande-t-elle.

\- _Tard. Allez, on va au lit._

Ses yeux papillonnent quand je passe doucement son bras sur mon épaule et aide Regina à se mettre debout, puis je la guide dans les escaliers avec de petits enjambées pour m'assurer qu'elle ne tombe pas.

xxx

Dès que nous atteignons sa chambre, elle marche presque toute seule, mais je l'aide à se mettre sur le lit quand même. Je m'assieds sur le bord du matelas à côté d'elle en voyant ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand finalement. Le visage de Regina commence à rosir, et le temps d'un instant elle semble si vulnérable, l'épuisement lui donnant un côté fragile.

\- _Hey._ Je dis.

\- _Hey._

Regina ne se recule pas lorsque je lui pose la main sur la joue, un légère chaleur irradiant ma main.

\- _Attends, je dois retourner en bas. _Réagit-elle.

\- _Non, c'est faux. Ils vont bien, ils sont tous endormis._

\- _Emma, tu comprends pas …_

Elle essaie de se rasseoir, mais une légère pression contre son épaule la repousse en arrière. Un soupir frustré m'informe exactement de ce qu'elle en pense, mais je ne la laisse pas redescendre tout de suite.

\- _Je sais que les médecins font les pires patients, Regina, mais il faut que tu dormes. Tu t'es évanouie en bas._

-_ Je ne peux laisser personne mourir. Je ne peux pas …_

Regina grince des dents, essayant de se rasseoir à nouveau, mais je mets mes deux main sur ses épaules, la maintenant fermement en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller contre les oreillers.

\- _S'il te plaît Regina, repose-toi. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire dans cet état. Tu pourrais même commencer à faire des erreurs._

Mes doigts glissent vers ses cheveux, passant dans les mèches noires avec de douces caresses. Elle ferme les yeux un moment avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir, se mouvant subtilement pour venir au contact de mon toucher.

-_ Il y a quelques années, j'ai eu une patiente. Une femme dans la quarantaine. Elle a eu une maladie chronique toute sa vie, et pendant des années la seule qu'on pouvait faire était de gagner du temps. Traitement de la douleur, thérapie, ce genre de choses. Mais malgré cela, ses chances de guérisons étaient tellement faibles, les chances pour un remède étaient si fines, elle voyait toujours le côté positif des choses. Elle me taquinait toujours quand je travaillais tard en disant que j'étais jeune et que je devais vivre ma vie. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai travaillé autant que je le pouvais pour l'aider, pour convaincre son assurance de couvrir certains frais médicaux. Et son état s'est amélioré. Assez pour qu'elle puisse quitter l'hôpital._

Le sourire de Regina apparaît juste un instant avant de disparaître à nouveau, la tristesse pesant dans son regard alors que ses yeux rencontrent les miens.

\- _Pendant quelques jours. Puis elle a soudainement été admise de nouveau, précipitée vers les urgences. Il y a eu une réaction inattendue avec son nouveau traitement. Son état s'est détérioré en quelques heures … puis elle est morte._

(Oh non.)

\- _Regina. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour essayer de la sauver._

\- _C'est vrai. Mais ça n'a pas suffit. On a fait une petite fête après qu'elle soit sortie de l'hôpital la première fois. Je lui ai dit qu'elle entrait dans une nouvelle phase de sa vie. Mais j'avais tort._

Ma gorge se serre alors que je retiens mes larmes, refusant de pleurer alors que je vois bien que Regina lutte pour les retenir aussi.

\- _Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que tu as vécu, Regina. C'est horrible._

\- _Ça fait partie de mon job de médecin. Et c'est encore pire quand ça peut être de ta faute. C'est pourquoi j'ai épuisé chacune des possibilités mais … j'ai appris à garder les gens à distance. Il le faut. Si je me laisse submergée par mes émotions, je … m'arrêterais. J'aurais trop peur d'agir._

Regina détourne le regard, mais l'éclat de douleur qui fait tressaillir la ligne fine de sa mâchoire est bien trop évident.

(… C'est pourquoi elle gardait ses distances. Si elle tient à moi et finit par me perdre, ce serait trop. Elle ne serait plus en mesure de protéger qui que ce soit. Alors elle doit se protéger elle-même d'abord.)

Il y a des milliers de choses que je voudrais lui dire, en commençant par des excuses, mais les yeux de Regina se sont refermés. Lorsque sa respiration se stabilise sur le rythme du sommeil, je ne peux même pas considérer le fait de la réveiller. Mais je peux rester. Je ne la quitterai pas.


	55. Le train de la mort

J'ai le cœur lourd quand nous descendons dans la salle de réfectoire avec Regina, nous attendant à devoir réveiller les garçons après le petit-déjeuner, mais ils sont tous assis à table, pâles mais dans un bien meilleur état que la veille.

\- _Bonjour. T'es un régal pour les yeux, Regina. _Dit Killian.

\- _Tu veux dire que j'ai pas l'air d'avoir été mâchouillée puis recrachée ?_ Réplique-t-elle.

\- _Ouais._

\- _Comment vous vous sentez tout le monde ?_ Je demande.

\- _Comme si quelqu'un m'avait mis dans un micro-onde et l'avait fait tourné sur le programme le plus fort. _Répond Neal.

\- _Ew._

\- _Fais pas cette tête. T'as demandé._

\- _Bien que cette métaphore soit plutôt colorée, je suis d'accord. Ça doit faire moins d'une heure que la fièvre est tombée. _Intervient Graham.

\- _J'ai cru que j'étais dans le coma. Tout était flou. _Ajoute Auguste.

(Oui ! Les baies ont dû faire leur effet finalement. Je suppose qu'après ces derniers jours, il fallait que quelque chose se passe bien.)

Regina remarque mon sourire et parvient à en faire un petit à son tour, mais ces paroles suivantes sont douces et juste assez fortes pour que je sois la seule à les entendre.

\- _C'est seulement temporaire, Emma. On a toujours le problème de l'eau._

\- _Je sais, mais au moins tout le monde est sur pieds maintenant._

-_ Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai la dalle et pourquoi je me rappelle pas de ces derniers jours ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Je me souviens que Regina a dit quelque chose à propos de l'eau … mais j'ai en quelque sorte fais l'impasse sur les détails._ Dit Killian.

\- _L'eau du lac est contaminée. Et on en a tous bu sauf Emma. _Répond-elle.

\- _Attends, pourquoi elle est pas tombée malade ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Parce que j'avais de l'eau en bouteille du bateau._

\- _… Alors t'as pu échapper au train de la mort parce que t'as fait ta difficile avec l'eau ?_ Insiste-t-il.

\- _Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas._ Fait remarquer Regina.

Je rougis et m'éclaircis la voix, mais je suis soulagée que Neal ronchonne à nouveau au lieu de perdre la tête à cause de la fièvre.

\- _Mais t'en buvais aussi, Regina. T'as pas l'air malade. _Commente Killian.

\- _Je l'ai été, crois-moi._

Une petite touche de rose vient teindre ses joues aussi, encore que Killian est bien trop malin pour dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Cependant, Auguste élève un sourcil.

\- _Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose qu'Emma ait été là pour prendre soin de nous, alors. _Établit Auguste.

\- _J'ai pas fais grand chose, les gars._

\- _C'est loin d'être la vérité. _Contredit Regina.

\- _Ça me semble être le bon moment pour célébrer. À la bonne santé et tout le reste ! _Dit Graham.

\- _Eh bien, on doit toujours trouver une nouvelle source d'eau potable._ Rappelle-t-elle.

\- _Je pense qu'on peut faire ça après le petit-déjeuner, non ? Je vais faire opérer ma magie dans la cuisine._ Déclare Graham.

Il fait un clin d'œil avant de se diriger dans l'autre pièce, et Neal grogne lorsque son estomac s'exprime à son tour.

\- _On croirait que t'as un éléphant là-dedans, Neal._ Constate Auguste.

\- _Je pourrais en manger un à ce stade._

\- _Malheureusement, tu ne mangeais pas des masses quand t'étais malade._ Je lance.

\- _Je suis content que la fièvre ait disparue et tout, Regina, mais t'as pas l'air si heureuse que ça._ Remarque Killian.

\- _Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve de l'eau potable, Killian. J'ai réussi à bricoler quelque chose pour contrer vos symptômes, mais le temps va nous manquer._ Explique-t-elle.

\- _Pas d'inquiétude. On ne laissera personne tomber, Regina. On va trouver quelque chose. _Affirme-t-il.

(Si on est deux à couvrir ses arrières, je pense que ce sera plus facile.)

\- _Très bien. Faite votre choix ! _S'exclame Graham.

Je me tourne pour le voir sortir de la cuisine avec les deux bras pleins de plats en équilibre. Auguste se lève rapidement pour l'aider à les placer sur la table, chacun des plats à l'air bien plus appétissant que quoi que ce soit provenant d'une conserve le devrait.

\- _Wow. Ça a l'air super bon. _Je lance.

\- _J'ai trouvé plein de tomates dans la cuisine et j'ai été quelque peu créatif. Mangeons tout ça, voulez-vous bien ?_

\- _… Ouais. Merci, Graham._

\- _Aucun problème._

Je me glisse sur le siège entre Regina et Killian et commence à manger, contente d'avoir de la nourriture que je n'ai pas préparé moi-même. Hope voltige autour d'Auguste alors qu'il mange aussi, émettant de joyeux petits bourdonnements.


	56. Araignée

Une fois que nous sommes tous nourris, Killian suggère que nous retournions au lac pour en trouver la source. C'est une autre longue randonnée à travers la jungle, mais à ce stade, je considère tout le temps que nous passons dehors comme une bonne séance de sport pour les jambes.

(On doit tout de même voir le bon côté des choses.)

-_ Jusqu'où tu crois qu'on va devoir aller ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _Aucun moyen de le savoir. L'eau du lac peut provenir de loin. _Répond Killian.

\- _Il y a Hope dans les airs aussi. Entre les six paires d'yeux et l'appareil je suis sûre qu'on va trouver un nouvel endroit duquel on pourra boire. Ou au moins ce qui rend l'eau non potable._ Dit Auguste.

\- _J'ai l'impression que notre réponse sera là-haut dans les montagnes. _Ajoute Graham.

\- _Tout là-haut ?_ Je vérifie.

\- _Si le lac est nourri par la cascade là, c'est fort probable._ Répond-il.

\- _On n'a pas vraiment d'autre option à poursuivre. _Soutient Regina.

La voix de Regina ne sonne plus déprimée et emplie de crainte comme la nuit précédente, les rides de fatigue sont un peu moins prononcées. Je veux lui parler de tout ce qu'elle m'a avoué hier, l'histoire à propos de la patiente, mais pas devant tout le monde.

(Je veux juste lui faire savoir que je ne vais pas tomber malade et mourir. Elle n'a pas à avoir peur. Regina ne devrait pas avoir à refouler ses sentiments pour nous protéger. C'est pas juste.)

\- _Regina, si on a l'occasion plus tard …_

\- _Hmm ?_

\- _Putain de merde !_

Je sursaute quand Neal hurle, son coude heurtant le mien avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras d'Auguste, les faisant chanceler en arrière tout les deux avant qu'Auguste ne parvienne à retrouver l'équilibre. Killian et Regina se retourne rapidement en cherchant la menace, mais Neal pointe seulement vers le sol.

\- _Cette araignée est énorme ! _Crie-t-il.

\- _Quelle arai … Aaah ! _Je m'exclame.

Elle n'est pas si grosse, mais elle se fond parfaitement avec le sol de la jungle, et je fais un grand pas en arrière juste pour m'assurer d'être assez éloignée au cas où elle sauterait.

\- _Vraiment, Neal ?_ Dit Regina.

\- _Mec, si tu penses que cette araignée est grosse, t'as pas dû passer beaucoup de temps dehors en Australie._ Commente Killian.

\- _Je travaille dans un bureau, okay ?_

\- _Est-ce que je dois lui faire peur avec un bâton ou est-ce que tu veux juste te faire porter par Auguste le reste du chemin ?_ Se moque Regina.

\- _Hey, abuse pas. Il est lourd !_

L'araignée prend la décision pour nous en rampant vers un arbre plus loin, et Neal regarde Killian de travers alors qu'il s'extirpe des bras d'Auguste. L'ingénieur défroisse son t-shirt en roulant des yeux, mais Regina prend à nouveau la tête du peloton et hors de portée de voix.

(Purée. Quand est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui parler?)

\- _Quelque chose ne va pas, Emma ?_

Je me rend compte que Graham m'a emboîté le pas et je retiens un soupir, parvenant à livrer un sourire à la place. J'aimerais beaucoup me libérer, mais ce ne serait pas bien de ma part de partager le passé de Regina en le faisant.

\- _Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Graham. J'essaie juste de me remettre les idées en place._

-_ J'imagine que ces derniers jours ont dû être très difficiles pour toi. On t'en doit une, Emma. T'as pris soin de nous._

\- _C'est pas comme si j'allais laisser tout le monde malade et flancher._

\- _Bien sûr que non. Mais tes efforts sont quand même appréciés. J'espère seulement que j'ai pas été trop embêtant._

\- _Crois-moi, t'étais le cadet de mes soucis. Killian voulait se battre avec des ours._

\- _… Ah. Je vois._

\- _Regardez ça ! Les montagnes sont là !_ S'écrie Auguste.

Il pointe vers la lisière de la forêt, et une chaîne de pics rocheux vient briser l'horizon. Cela paraît être une grande ascension.

\- _C'est là qu'on va ?_ Je demande.

\- _C'est de là que provient l'eau. Allons voir ce qui nous rend malade. _Répond Killian.

-_ Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

Killian prend la tête pour l'escalade de la montagne, Regina juste un pas derrière lui. Les deux semblent absorbés dans une conversation, et sans une chance pour moi d'en saisir un mot, je me retrouve à marcher aux côtés de Graham et Neal.

\- _Cette rando craint, mais au moins on a une belle vue._

\- _Belle ? T'es sûr que t'es pas toujours fiévreux ? _Réplique Killian.

\- _Hey, je suis photographe. Je peux apprécier une beauté naturelle quand j'en vois une._

\- _On est presque au sommet, les gars. Restez à l'affût. _Dit Killian.


	57. Épineuse

Nous faisons une pause au sommet pour nous étirer les jambes et prendre un moment pour nous reposer, mais nous avons encore du pain sur la planche. Les montagnes s'étendent sur des kilomètres, et essayer de trouver d'où l'eau du lac peut bien avoir sa source, signifie examiner chaque crevasse et fissure.

\- _Hey, attendez une minute ! Je crois que Hope a trouvé quelque chose !_

Je tourne mon regard vers l'endroit où le drone est en suspension, volant de façon circulaire autour du bord rocheux d'un énorme cratère. C'est à une bonne distance, mais nous nous y aventurons, et Killian émet sa surprise lorsqu'il jette un œil par-dessus jusqu'en bas. Il y a une profonde étendue d'eau, et en regardant de plus près elle s'écoule vers le lac, mais une grande quantité de vignes horribles et épineuses s'étend en bas, enchevêtrées dans toutes les directions et trempées.

\- _Putain j'hallucine, Auguste. Ton drone était utile, finalement. _Accorde Killian.

\- _Tu vois ? La technologie n'est pas si mal, vieillard._

\- _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_ Je m'interroge.

\- _Ça quoi ?_ Demande Regina.

Regina s'approche de moi pour jeter un œil, tout en plaçant une main sur mon épaule pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre en se penchant. Le contact me surprend, mais elle ne semble pas le remarquer, et je me demande si cela la dérangerait si je …

(Concentre-toi sur l'eau, Emma.)

\- _Ces vignes n'augurent rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ?_ Dis-je.

\- _Elles pourraient certainement être la source de la contamination. Surtout si elle portent une quelconque sorte de moisissure ou de maladie. _Répond-elle.

\- _Est-ce qu'on peut s'en débarrasser ? Elles ont l'air affreuses._ Je commente.

\- _Peut-être, c'est difficile à dire. Je ne sais même pas à quelle espèce elles appartiennent._ Réplique-t-elle.

\- _Hey Regina, est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton couteau ?_ Demande Killian.

\- _Bien sûr._

La main de Regina quitte mon épaule pour aller chercher son couteau, et je me force pour rester concentrée sur la tâche à accomplir. Killian s'agenouille et donne un coup de lame sur l'une des branches, s'affairant à la couper.

\- _Ça me semble être une espèce invasive. Je n'ai jamais vu cette plante ailleurs sur cette île. _Dit Graham.

\- _Et … c'est quoi ce délire ?! _S'exclame Killian, sidéré.

Juste devant nos yeux, le morceau de vigne que Killian était en train de couper se ressoude de lui-même en produisant une drôle de sève. Il la coupe à nouveau, mais la même chose se produit, et Killian se relève avant de rendre le couteau à Regina.

\- _Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu ça, hein ?_ Vérifie-t-il.

\- _Est-ce que cette chose est vivante ? C'est juste … _Dit Auguste.

\- _Évidemment que c'est vivant, Auguste. C'est une plante._ Rétorque Regina.

\- _Tu sais ce que je veux dire. C'est pas normal._

\- _Peu de choses sur cette île sont normales. Les mystères s'accumulent de jour en jour. _Fait remarquer Graham.

(Dans quoi est-ce qu'on s'est fourrés ? D'abord la tempête, puis les animaux … et maintenant des plantes qui font fi du couteau. Ce sera quoi ensuite?)

\- _Alors comment est-ce qu'on s'en débarrasse ?_ Demande Neal.

\- _C'est une bonne question. Le feu ne fonctionnera pas puisqu'elles sont mouillées. Et un petit couteau ne sera certainement pas suffisant pour les couper avant qu'elles se régénèrent. _Explique Killian.

\- _Putain !_ Jure Regina.

\- _Il doit y avoir un autre moyen._ Lance Auguste.

(S'il n'y en a pas, on est coincés au sommet d'une montagne avec de l'eau qu'on ne peut toujours pas boire.)


	58. Trempés jusqu'aux os

Un grondement de tonnerre au-dessus de nos têtes fait sursauter tout le monde, et mon attention se tourne vers le ciel, juste au moment où la pluie se met à tomber depuis une grosse masse de nuages gris et épais. Elle s'étend sur tout le long de la chaîne de montagnes, puis une bourrasque de vent mouille rapidement la totalité de mes vêtements.

\- _Oh, c'est une blague!_ Je m'exclame.

(La météo est franchement ridicule sur cette île. On n'a pas besoin d'une autre tempête maintenant!)

\- _Génial. Parfaitement génial. Il faut qu'on rentre au complexe avant qu'on soit trempés jusqu'aux os._ Dit Regina.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on en aura le temps, Regina. Descendre une montagne au milieu d'une tempête c'est comme nous demander de glisser pour nous briser la nuque. Et si on y va tout doucement, il fera complètement noir avant qu'on arrive en bas._ Répond Killian.

\- _Hors de question que je traverse cette jungle dans le noir. C'est le meilleur moyen de se faire bouffer vivant._ Rétorque Neal.

\- _Eh bien, on ne peut pas rester à la belle-étoile. C'est encore pire._ Ajoute Auguste.

\- _Neal, t'as pas dit avoir vu une grotte pendant la montée?_ Vérifie Graham.

\- _Oui, mais ça n'avait pas l'air très grand._

\- _Tant pis. Si c'est un abri, on devra s'en contenter. _Affirme Killian.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux sur les vignes, et regarde les gouttes de pluie tomber à la surface de l'eau, et je veux plus que tout essayer de les arracher. Nous sommes montés jusqu'ici pour trouver le problème, et maintenant nous devons fuir. Un fort à-coup sur mon bras me ramène à la réalité, et je me rends compte que Regina a une prise sur moi, les sourcils froncés.

\- _Sors-toi la tête des nuages, Emma. Il faut qu'on bouge._

\- _Désolée, je ... Peu importe._

Les doigts de Regina descendent pour se lier aux miens, et je n'ai qu'une seconde pour être surprise avant qu'elle ne m'entraîne dans la descente de la montagne, en suivant les pas prudents de Neal et Killian autour des rochers glissants.

\- _Regina, je voulais te dire ..._

\- _Pas maintenant._

L'urgence dans sa voix fait s'envoler toute ma confiance, et pendant un long moment, le seul son que je peux entendre est celui des chaussures contre les cailloux et le battement de la pluie. Mes cheveux sont tellement mouillés et aplatis qu'ils collent contre ma peau, des gouttes tombant de mes mèches dans mes yeux.

\- _C'est là!_ S'exclame Neal.


	59. 48 heures

C'est pas vraiment une grotte mais plus une sombre fissure sur le flanc de la montagne, mais c'est juste assez large pour qu'on s'entasse à l'intérieur un par un. Je tremble alors que je m'assois en m'adossant contre le mur, les bras enroulés autour de moi pour un peu de chaleur.

\- _Purée, c'est glauque là-dedans. Hey, Hope, arrête de bouger une minute. _Dit Auguste.

J'entends un bourdonnement dans l'ombre avant qu'une lumière s'allume soudainement, et je me rends compte qu'elle est intégrée à la tête de Hope. Maintenant que je peux voir, les bruits de pas sur les cailloux deviennent l'image de Regina qui fait les cent pas, sa tête légèrement penchée pour éviter le plafond de la grotte.

\- _Est-ce que ça va ? _Je lui demande.

\- _Non._

(D'accord, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Mais je pensais qu'elle aurait développé.)

\- _La meilleure chose qu'on puisse faire maintenant c'est dormir pour laisser passer la tempête. On a besoin de se reposer de toute façon. Alors on laisse tomber._ Conseille Killian.

Regina ne commente pas mais arrête de faire les cent pas, puis va s'asseoir tout au fond et loin de nous autres. Je fixe l'entrée de la grotte alors que les garçons s'installent pour dormir, déconcertés quand le soleil disparaît finalement sous l'horizon et que Hope est notre seule source de lumière.

(Je recommençais tout juste à m'habituer à dormir dans un vrai lit …)

De légers ronflements résonnent dans la grotte et je regarde en arrière, m'attendant à trouver Regina en train de dormir. Sauf qu'elle a les yeux grands ouverts, fixant le sol et recroquevillée sur elle-même. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, je vais vers le fond de la grotte et prends place à côté d'elle.

\- _Hey. _Je commence.

\- _Hey._

\- _Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe ?_

Les yeux de Regina remontent sur les miens, l'inquiétude bien visible sur son visage.

\- _Cette tempête arrive au plus mauvais moment. Si on était au complexe, on aurait l'équipement nécessaire pour récolter de l'eau. Mais au lieu de ça, on est là-haut sans aucun moyen de se débarrasser de ces vignes et on perd du temps. On a quarante-huit heures, Emma. Au petit matin, on aura moins d'une journée pour trouver de l'eau potable et un remède. Avec la déshydratation qui aggrave la maladie … tout le monde sera tellement malade que …_

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase. À la place, je prends sa main dans la mienne, puis je soutiens son regard en refusant de regarder ailleurs.

\- _Ça n'arrivera pas. Une journée c'est plus que suffisant._

\- _C'est pas …_

\- _On a essayé ta méthode, Regina. J'ai été triste, effrayée et désespérée, et franchement, ça craint. J'ai pas besoin des détails. Je sais qu'on a une chance et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et si tu me croyais sur parole ?_

Pendant un moment, elle semble prête à argumenter, mais finalement, les épaules de Regina se décontractent et elle fait un tout petit hochement de la tête. Je me blottis encore plus près contre Regina, reposant ma tête sur elle, et nous mettons un long moment avant de tomber de sommeil.


	60. On y va !

Au petit matin, la tempête est passée et nos vêtements sont presque secs. Une fois notre retour dans la jungle, Regina marche en tête, allant toujours tout droit sans aucune pause pour se reposer.

\- _Hey, Regina. As-tu au moins une idée d'où on va ? Je ne reconnais rien du tout. _Dit Neal.

\- _As-tu une raison de douter de moi ?_

\- _On marche depuis des heures … _Ajoute Auguste.

\- _On a marché pendant des heures hier aussi. Regina sait ce qu'elle fait._ Je soutiens.

Elle nous regarde par-dessus son épaule, et je perçois un sourire pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne reparte sur un rythme infernal, nous forçant à avancer encore plus vite pour la rattraper.

xxx

Nous nous dirigeons loin des montagnes et du lac, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi jusqu'à ce que nous tombions sur une grande rivière.

\- _Wow … Ça fait beaucoup d'eau. _Dis-je.

\- _Et regarde. On peut voir le complexe d'ici !_ Observe Killian.

Il pointe son doigt vers les arbres plus loin et je peux distinguer le toit abîmé du bâtiment au loin. Ma mâchoire m'en tombe, et je suis sur le point de me précipiter pour jeter un œil de plus près quand Neal m'attrape par le bras.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'as pas vu les crocodiles ?_ M'avertit Neal.

\- _Les croc … putain de merde !_

Quand je plisse les yeux pour observer l'herbe sur les abords de la rivières, je vois qu'il a plus d'une douzaine de crocodiles qui prennent un bain de soleil en remuant doucement la queue. J'en aperçois un autre dans l'eau, presque invisible sur la vase sombre du lit de la rivière.

\- _Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici. Ils nous attaqueront aussitôt qu'ils nous verront. _Prévient Auguste.

\- _J'en suis pas si sûre. Les crocos ont l'air vraiment … calmes. _Je fais remarquer.

\- _C'est vrai. Les écureuils volants qui m'ont attaqué avaient les yeux rouges._ Dit Graham.

\- _Idem pour l'oiseau qui en avait après moi. _Je confirme.

\- _Même s'ils ne sont pas malades, ça reste des crocodiles. Ce sont des animaux de cinq cents kilos qui peuvent nous mordre et nous attirer avec eux au fond de l'eau. _Informe Killian.

\- _Mais ça veut dire que l'eau est bonne, Killian. C'est ce que j'espérais. Elle prend ne prend pas sa source du lac._ Remarque Regina.

\- _Je ne suis pas sûr de ça. Regarde._ Réfute Neal.

Dans un recoin de la rivière, un amas de vignes familières se développe dans l'eau, et mon cœur se serre. Mais alors que nous l'observons, un lapin bondit par-dessus la partie des vignes à la surface, pour manger une large feuille scintillante.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a pris là ? C'est … brillant ?_ Je m'étonne.

(Tu as déjà vu des vignes qui se régénéraient toutes seules hier, Emma. Une plante brillante c'est pas si bizarre. Non, je retire ça. C'est quand même bizarre.)

\- _Ces plantes semblent différentes, Neal. Je vais regarder de plus près. _Dit Regina.

\- _Non, fais pas ça. C'est trop dangereux ! _Je m'exclame.

\- _Si c'est bien ce que je crois, ça en vaut la peine. On ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. _Réplique-t-elle.

Ma gorge se noue quand Regina s'approche de la plante à pas de loup et s'accroupit. Elle pousse une branche et elle craque sous la faible pression, tombant inoffensivement dans l'eau et révélant une légère lueur en-dessous.

\- _Bordel ! C'est tombé en morceaux._ Dit Killian.

\- _Je pense que cette autre plante est l'antidote. Ça combat la contamination. Mais celle-ci est mordue à des centaines d'endroits différents à cause du lapin. On va devoir en trouver d'autres entières._ Commente Regina.

\- _Laisse-moi deviner. Elles sont probablement gardées par ces crocodiles. _Déduit Auguste.

\- _N'importe quel lapin qui s'approcherait se ferait engloutir. _Dit Neal.

\- _Il nous faut un plan pour dégager la rive._ Annonce Regina.

La détermination inébranlable dans ses yeux n'est pas vraiment joyeuse, mais c'est un million de fois mieux que le désespoir dont j'ai été témoin ces derniers jours.

\- _Retournons au complexe. Je sais qu'on va pouvoir assembler quelques outils là-bas._ Suggère Killian.

\- _Alors il va falloir faire vite. Nous perdrons tout avantage dès la nuit tombée._ Affirme Regina.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? On y va ! _Je motive les troupes.


	61. Le cœur d'un médecin

C'est une longue route pour retourner au complexe sans traverser la rivière, mais le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel lorsque tout le monde met la main à la pâte pour trouver des outils. Killian est bien clair sur le fait que nous n'avons pas assez de temps pour faire des armes, mais il espère que nous pourrons avoir quelque chose pour atteindre et récupérer les plantes.

\- _Hey, Regina. Que dis-tu de ça ? _Demande Auguste.

\- _Quoi ?_

Auguste montre ce qui semble être un gros râteau, bricolé à l'aide de deux balais différents, des fourchettes et une tonne de ficelle. C'est plutôt terrifiant, mais lorsqu'il le secoue, l'engin semble solide.

\- _Hmm … Pas mal._ Approuve-t-elle.

\- _Cool ! Je vais le renforcer, juste au cas où._

Auguste s'éloigne avec un large sourire, ayant l'air incroyablement fier de lui.

(Il a finalement reçu un compliment de Regina. Ça a probablement fait sa journée … Et ça pourrait être ma dernière chance de lui parler avant qu'on aille déranger une rivière pleine de crocodiles.)

\- _Regina. Est-ce qu'on peut se parler une minute ? Je serai brève, c'est promis._ Je demande.

\- _Bien sûr._

(Enfin, oui!)

Je prends Regina par la main et l'emmène vers la salle à manger. Tout le monde est occupé à chercher des outils dans le reste du complexe, nous garantissant un peu d'intimité. Je l'incite à s'asseoir avec moi à une table.

(Par où commencer?)

\- _Je comprends pourquoi tu as si peur. Après l'histoire que tu m'as racontée l'autre nuit … je ne peux qu'imaginer que c'était la première fois et que beaucoup d'autres ont suivi. Tu as dû t'habituer à perdre des gens. Et lorsque toi et moi nous sommes rapprochées, tu t'es rendue compte que tu pouvais me perdre._

Je me prépare mentalement, prête à me faire reprendre ou à se qu'elle s'en aille, en insistant sur le fait que nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, mais quelque chose sur le visage de Regina s'adoucit. Cela me donne du courage, laissant la vérité sortir de ma bouche sans la moindre hésitation.

-_ Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Je le pensais. Et t'aimer signifie être là pour toi quand ça va et quand ça va pas, peu importe ce que cette île nous fait endurer. Je n'ai pas peur. Tu es si gentille et attentionnée, et je détesterais te voir enterrer et jeter à la poubelle ce qu'on aurait pu avoir à cause du passé, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait juste …_

Des mains douces se posent sur mon visage, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je suis attirée dans un ferme baiser. La bouche de Regina est insistante contre la mienne, tellement pleine de passion que j'en suis étourdie avant de me relâcher dans ce baiser, le laissant s'approfondir. Elle ne se recule pas lorsque mes bras s'enroulent autour de ses épaules, mes doigts caressant les muscles tendus de son dos pour en soulager le stress. Dans cet instant où nous sommes haletantes après que nos bouches se soient séparées, son visage se colore d'une teinte de rose.

\- _On peut. C'est certain que tu connais le chemin pour atteindre le cœur d'un médecin, Emma._ Dit-elle finalement.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Tu es la première à m'avoir fait chavirer._

\- _Crois-moi sur parole._

Je ris et elle fait de même, me volant un autre baiser avant que notre étreinte ne s'arrête pour de bon.

\- _Prête à jouer au docteur avec moi et dégoter ce remède ?_ Demande-t-elle.

\- _Tu le sais bien. J'assure tes arrières._

\- _Oh, tu as bien plus que ça._

(Quand elle le dit de cette façon, je suis prête à aller combattre les crocodiles seule et à mains nues.)


	62. Une morsure de crocodile

Graham prépare un copieux petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde avant qu'on ne reparte pour la rivière, en gardant nos outils bien en mains. Neal s'est débrouillé pour trouver quelques sacs pour les plantes, et Killian s'est procuré un couvercle de poubelle qu'il utilise comme un bouclier, nous guidant vers la rive peuplée de crocodiles.

\- _Purée, il y en a encore beaucoup._ Je remarque.

\- _Alors, quel est le plan A pour les faire bouger ? On ne va pas pouvoir faire peur à autant de crocodiles avec une paire de râteaux. _Demande Neal.

\- _C'est dommage qu'on ait pas pu se procurer d'appât._ Regrette Graham.

\- _Essayes, toi, d'attraper des lapins au milieu de la nuit. J'aurais eu plus de chance avec des gros cochons. _Rétorque Auguste.

\- _Regina, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_ Je demande.

Ses yeux balayent la rivière, ayant une vue d'ensemble sur les crocodiles et les plantes brillantes éparpillées entre eux et les herbes hautes.

\- _Killian._

\- _Je suis là. À quoi tu penses ?_ Lui répond-il.

-_ On va avoir besoin d'une distraction. Le plus fort sera le mieux._

\- _Je suis sûr que les garçons et moi pouvons faire ça. Alors, Emma et toi allez vous dépêcher pour aller chercher les plantes._

\- _Nous ?_ Je vérifie.

\- _T'es plus petite, plus rapide. Et je l'espère, un peu plus silencieuse que nous autres provoquant un remue-ménage. _Assure-t-il.

\- _Je vais aussi mettre Hope sur le coup. Tous les crocodiles seront concentrés sur nous. _Ajoute Auguste.

\- _Et s'ils viennent sur nous ?_ Craint Neal.

-_ Alors on devra courir dans la direction opposée. Du moment qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se retourne, Regina et Emma devraient avoir le champ libre pour prendre ce dont nous avons besoin._ Explique Graham.

En acceptant avec un haussement d'épaule, Neal tend les sacs à Regina, en m'adressant un sourire.

\- _Hey, ne te fais pas bouffer, ok ? Je ne veux pas retomber malade._

\- _Pareil pour toi. Regina ne sera pas contente si elle doit recoudre une morsure de croco. _Je réplique.

-_ Je ne le serais pas, non. _Confirme-t-elle.

Neal lève les yeux au ciel, mais son petit sourire s'agrandit, avant de se retourner et courir pour rattraper les autres garçons, suivant Killian à l'autre bout de la rivière. Je regarde Regina en retenant au mieux une vague de nervosité.

\- _Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ? _Je lui demande.

\- _Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire ? Qu'on meurt tous ?_

Son sourire en coin me fait rire, mais c'est la main de Regina atteignant la mienne qui me calme. Ces mains m'ont soignée, m'ont protégée, et maintenant elles sont sur le point d'aller chercher ce remède quoi qu'il en coûte. Et je ferai n'importe quoi pour l'aider.

\- _Exactement. C'est pas si grave._ Dis-je.

Un puissant fracas de bruits métalliques résonne depuis la partie de la rivière où se trouve Killian, et il me faut un moment pour comprendre qu'il frappe le couvercle de poubelle qu'il transportait contre un arbre.

\- _Hey, bande de bâtards ! Ramenez vos fraises par ici !_ Crie Killian.

\- _J'ai entendu que ta mère était une alligator ! _Insulte Auguste.

Hope vrombit bruyamment au-dessus de leurs têtes, pendant que Neal lance des pierres dans l'eau, éclaboussant partout. Les crocodiles passent d'un état végétatif à la surprise, se précipitant en douceur dans l'eau et nageant tout droit vers le grabuge.

\- _Regina ! Vas-y !_ S'exclame Killian.

\- _Emma ! Maintenant ! _Crie-t-elle.

En agrippant fermement le sac dans ma main, je fonce sur la rive avec Regina et nous commençons à arracher toutes les plantes à portée de main. Killian est toujours en train de brailler et frapper aussi fort que possible, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de relever les yeux pour m'assurer que les crocodiles ne font pas demi-tour.

-_ Combien il nous en faut ? _Je demande.

\- _Le plus sera le mieux. Je ne peux pas être sûre qu'une seule plante sera assez pour servir de remède jusqu'à ce qu'on essaye. Et c'est probablement notre seule chance._

Une énorme plante brillante a des feuilles flottant à la surface de l'eau, et je plonge ma main dans l'eau pour l'attraper. La terre humide glisse et se rompt sous mes pieds après le premier essai d'extraction, et je laisse échapper un cri avant de tomber dedans.

\- _Emma !_ Hurle Regina.

\- _Je vais bien ! Je suis juste … mouillée …_

Je commence à essayer de nager, mais le sac coincé sous mon bras est plein d'eau et tout à coup lourd comme une pierre, la rivière est trop profonde et je n'ai pas pieds. Avec un énorme effort, je parviens à balancer les plantes sur la rive, seulement pour être ensuite emportée par le courant de la rivière.

(Oh non, c'est leur poids qui l'empêchait!)

\- _Regina ! _Je m'écrie.

\- _Regina ! Les crocos reviennent vers vous !_ Hurle Killian.

Des mouvements frénétiques me maintiennent à la surface de l'eau, mais la panique me glace le sang quand je vois une paire de crocodiles remontant la rivière vers moi. Regina jette son sac sur le côté et plonge directement, puis remue furieusement les jambes pour réduire la distance qui nous sépare.

\- _Non, c'est trop dangereux … ne fais pas …_ J'essaie de la dissuader.

\- _Accroche-toi !_


	63. Homme au foyer

Regina enroule ses bras autour de moi et se remet à battre des jambes frénétiquement, laissant le courant nous emporter plus vite que la vitesse de nage des crocodiles. Dans un virage de la rivière, elle me pousse vers la rive, et avec le reste de ma force, je me hisse sur la terre ferme.

\- _Est-ce que ça va ? Emma, est-ce que t'es blessée ? _S'inquiète-t-elle.

La terreur et l'adrénaline qui se dissipent font monter les larmes aux yeux, je renifle tout en secouant la tête pour répondre à sa question. Regina commence à m'examiner quand même, ses mains douces lorsqu'elles passent sur ma peau, ses pouces essuyant lignes mouillées de mes joues.

\- _Chhh, ne pleures pas. T'es en sécurité maintenant. T'es en sécurité avec moi. _Elle me calme.

J'étais terrifiée avec les crocodiles nous poursuivant mais l'agilité de notre fuite semble avoir été suffisante pour qu'il ne nous suivent plus à la trace. Le temps que je me calme dans les bras de Regina, des bruits de pas se ruent vers nous depuis notre côté de la rive.

\- _Hey ! Ça va, vous deux ?_ S'assure Killian.

\- _Ça va. J'espère que personne ne s'est fait mordre._

\- _Tout va bien pour nous. Et on a ramassé ça sur la route. _Ajoute-t-il.

Killian montre le sac de plantes de Regina, et Auguste est en possession du mien qui est complètement trempé, avec une feuille brillante en dépassant. Le soulagement soudain me fait tourner la tête, j'étais persuadée que le fait que Regina me sauve signifiait la perte de notre butin.

\- _Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire avec, docteur ?_ Demande Graham.

\- _Mangez, les gars. Je ne peux pas vous garantir quel goût ça peut avoir, mais l'administration la plus directe sera le mieux._ Dit-elle.

Neal et Graham s'emparent d'un tas de feuille avant de le faire passer aux autres, fermant les yeux et prenant de grosses bouchées. Quelques grognements de dégoût suivent, et je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer pour ça : je n'aime pas vraiment quand ma nourriture brille non plus.

\- _C'est vraiment dégueulasse. _Lâche Neal.

\- _Tu sais qu'on dit que les meilleurs remèdes sont toujours les plus amers. _Affirme Graham.

\- _Comment ça ?_ S'interroge Auguste.

\- _C'est … eh bien … C'est juste amer. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça apporte vraiment quelque chose de bénéfique._ Avoue Graham.

\- _La prochaine fois que vous serez en train de mourir d'une atroce fièvre, je m'assurerais d'ajouter un peu de sucre au remède._ Ironise Regina.

\- _C'est très gentil de ta part, Regina._ Répond Graham.

Nous prenons quelques minutes pour nous reposer près de la rivière, mais je suis stupéfiée de voir les rougeurs dues à la fièvre disparaître peu à peu des visages de tout le monde, la pâleur morbide sous-jacente disparue comme si elle n'avait jamais été là. Auguste laisse échapper un cri de joie en levant le point.

\- _J'ai trop la pêche ! Ça marche vraiment ! Devinez qui ne va pas mourir sur cette île de sitôt ? C'est ce gars là !_ Se réjouit Auguste.

\- _Génial ! Maintenant tu vas enfin pouvoir te marier avec Hope. _Dit Neal avec sarcasmes.

\- _Mais euh !_

\- _Je suis soulagée que tout le monde se sente mieux, mais ce n'était que la première étape. On a toujours besoin d'un approvisionnement régulier en eau, et là nos options sont soit une eau contaminée, soit une baignade avec des crocodiles en masse. _Explique Regina.

\- _Essayer de faire peur à une bande de crocos à chaque fois qu'on a besoin de boire ne me semble pas être une bonne idée. _Accorde Killian.

(On a encore plein de plantes, pourtant. Il y en a même qui ont encore leur racine intacte.)

-_ L'eau est buvable ici parce que ces plantes combattent la toxicité des vignes, c'est ça ? Et si on montait des plantes au sommet de la montagne ? Si elles contrent la contamination là-bas, on pourra toujours boire l'eau du lac. Où il n'y a pas de crocodiles. _Je propose.

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillent de surprise avant qu'un sourire ne se forme sur son visage. J'essaie de ne pas rougir, mais c'est difficile quand elle a l'air si impressionnée.

\- _C'est brillant._ Établit Regina.

\- _Carrément. Ça ferait d'une pierre, deux coups. _Confirme Killian.

\- _Maintenant il s'agirait d'amener ces plantes là-haut._ Dit Graham.

\- _Emma et moi pouvons nous en occuper, puisque vous avez déjà été des appâts à crocodiles. Enfin, si tu veux bien, Emma. _Suggère Regina.

\- _Tu m'étonnes. On forme une équipe du tonnerre !_

(Je n'imagine même pas traverser tout ce qui nous est arrivé sans elle.)

\- _Alors je vais ramener les gars jusqu'au complexe. Vous aurez de quoi dîner lorsque vous rentrerez après l'excursion en montagnes. _Dit Killian.

\- _J'ai toujours su que tu ferais un bon homme au foyer. _Taquine Regina.

Killian rit et donne un petit coup de coude à Regina, il y a un autre grand sourire avant qu'il ne se lève et mette un des râteaux par-dessus son épaule. Je soulève le sac de plantes et le place sous l'un de mes bras puis offre ma main libre à Regina, qui la saisit pour se relever.

\- _Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous deux et … _Commence Auguste.

\- _Allons, tu ne peux pas être aveugle à ce point._ Réagit Neal.

-_ Franchement, Auguste._

\- _… Oh ! Compris. _Assimile-t-il enfin.

Je suis pratiquement certaine que Regina est en train de résister au besoin de lui faire un doigt d'honneur, mais je lui serre la main et elle me suit dans la jungle sans un mot. Avec elle tout près de moi, je n'ai plus peur de ce qui pourrait rôder ici. C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeons tout droit vers la montagne.


End file.
